Daybreak
by Chaotic Charisma
Summary: She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun. Chance encounters with twilight characters etc.*Inspired by cherryvvoid's Twilight'd
1. Welcome to Volterra

**Summary** : She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun. Besides this world was a little more fun then she expected, what with vampires, shapeshifters, werewolves, and of course, witches. Drabbles/encounters with twilight characters, + other supernatural beings. Pairings undecided

Inspired by **cherryvvoid's** _Twilight'd_ fanfic, it's amazing, defiantly go check it out!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight

* * *

 **A/N:** A bunch of drabbles/small chapters that kind of combine in a cohesive storyline? Came to me in being bored one day. No one's gonna read this probably.

* * *

It was a warm summer eve in Volterra, Italy.

The birds chirped a harmonious tune while the sounds of laughing children rang through the streets. Though a strange mesmerizing aura filled the city air, as twilight fell upon the city. But this strange feeling did not make the citizens of Volterra cower away inside their homes, in fact, the city grew even more alive as the sun dipped into the horizon.

Though when the gates of the large castle of Volterra opened its doors, people knew to stay out of their way. The castle itself, though historic and old as time itself and with great beauty was not the reason for people to stay away. It was those who inhabited the grand place that was the cause for alarm.

Now to say that those who lived in the relic of a castle were bad, no one could be sure, but they were certainly strange. It wasn't as if people went there to be friendly, it was a tourist site, a source of income for the city, it was just there.

Every once in awhile groups of tourist would enter, some from all around, from Tokyo to St. Petersburg, to Texas and Canada all the way to South Africa, people came. Some from just stumbling by, dazed by the beauty of the building and it's ever gorgeous tour guide female (though there had been word that there were lottery tour guides too).

But while it occurred, while the beautiful woman who worked for the castle, staying partially hidden by the shade of the looming gates, the citizens of Volterra never went on one of those guides, never having felt the interest or need, never even _lured_ towards it.

Odd it was perhaps, maybe almost as odd as some of those who entered the place would never be seen leaving (though some would leave with a glint of red or gold in their eyes). But again, everyone knew to stay out of the way of the castle when those large iron gates opened. Everyone except one girl who sat across the large gates seemingly without a care in the world.

It wasn't until the young lady took notice of those around her staying away from the castle, some even actively crossing the streets to avoid it and the beautiful group of people who were leaving its gates.

She watched curiously yet knowingly at the people. Said people seemed to be finding tourists and people to come on a night tour. As fascinated as she was at the those from the castle, who had quickly surpassed quite a few for the tour, she knew it was time to return to her hotel.

It was as she had stood up did those across the street see her. The beautiful chestnut haired woman who was known as the castles tour guide approached her.

Her legs were long and hidden beneath tall leather boots while she wore a deep red dress that was partially covered by a black jacket and as she came over with a flirtatious smile the aura around her seemed to pull you in.

"Are you interested in going on a tour?" The fair skinned and brown eyed though certainly leaning more towards a deep red shade, asked young tourist.

Giving the beautiful angel a firm but friendly smile she responded, "Unfortunately I have somewhere else to be, but thank you though"

The pale woman's lips twitched slightly, "Oh but darling it would be a lot of fun." She paused her lips curling up to reveal a white sparkling smile, "It's our a ghost tour, one of our most popular!"

Still, with a small smile, she turned down the offer, "It sounds like a lot of fun but I really must be going, it's getting dark and I'd rather not get lost in a foreign city you know?"

"Of course do not worry, if you are a here tomorrow why don't you come back? We will be doing another night tour," she paused as her eyes seemed to sparkle under the dying sun, "or if you prefer the daylight, please come to our day tour it's something that'll stay with you the rest of your lifetime."

Again the girl smiled, "Thank you for the offer, perhaps I'll come back if it really is to _die_ for." Perhaps the young girl's words didn't click in the mind of the beautiful woman as in response the woman in red-handed her a pamphlet on the Volterra castle.

Perhaps the beautiful woman feigned the innocent just as the girl did when she reached out to grab the pamphlet from the woman. Their fingers making contact with one another, but the girl didn't acknowledge the frigid coldness, in fact, she just grinned as she left the woman standing there.

Of course, the girl wasn't one to just let anything slide, as she put enough difference in between herself and the woman while she turned back and called it, "Oh and Miss? Wearing gloves can help with the cold, it may concern or frighten tourists especially with how warm it is!"

And in as quickly as it took for the now shocked and agitated woman to process the words, the girl had disappeared into the streets of Volterra.

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/18/2019**


	2. In Which She Meets Isabella Swan

**Summary** : She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun. Besides this world was a little more fun than what she expected, what with vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, and of course, witches.

Drabbles/encounters with twilight characters, + other supernatural beings. Pairings undecided

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I Do not own any part of the Twilight franchise

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow thank you for the few follows/favs! Big surprise to me that people are still into the Twilight franchise (even though I'm writing stuff for it)

* * *

Forks, Washington.

It was wet, it was small, and it was home.

At least it had been home for a certain green-eyed dark haired girl. She had lived in Forks for almost all her life, at least this current life.

When she had found herself reborn she had mourned for months. Mourned the loss of her family and friends, mourned the loss of herself and the realization that she could never return to her old life.

It wasn't until 2 years later did she find out that she lived in the small town of Forks. Now she had recalled a time where Forks was the mainstage to one of the most infamous stories of all time. How on Earth could she forget _Twilight_?

And being the curious yet cynical 2 years old she had kept her eye out for familiar landmarks, things shown in the movie, and familiarity anywhere in the small town. She has never been to Forks in her previous life, she had however been close enough to drive there from her Portland abode, but never once did she go to the place.

Sure she was curious, but the height of the _Twilight_ popularity had occurred when she was just over 6, too young to become obsessed, but young enough to know what it was. She also knew that Forks itself had become a popular tourist site for many due to the books. However though, what surprised her the most was the lack of Twilight, Cullen, wolf, hell even vampire merch was nowhere to be seen.

Perhaps the attraction of _Twilight_ had died out completely in Forks and that was why there were no sparkly vampire memorabilia. Suffice to say she didn't mention it and carried on with her toddler life until her third birthday.

On her third birthday, her parents had thrown together a party for her, though she knew it was more of a parent get together. It was then did she realize the universe had decidedly chucked her into a loop and whirlwind of insanity.

Sure there were some things that hadn't made much sense in her first few years of rebirth but she had shrugged them off. Everyone dressed like they had just stepped out of a 90's tv show, but she chalked up the layers and dark colors to the dreariness of the Pacific NW. And sure the things on tv seemed to be low resolution and there was an abnormal lack of anything _Harry Potter_ or hell the lack of merchandise fandom goods in general (something she was certainly missing).

And it was then on her third birthday did she realize exactly what was happening.

How could she not know when one of her new playdates was a big-eyed brunette one-year-old, Isabella Swan.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've got about 5 more entries to upload, but maybe I'll start spacing them out? (Knowing me I probably won't. Btw, Happy Thanksgiving to those reading this today!

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/9/2019**


	3. In Which She Meets Some Cullens

**Summary** : She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun. Besides this world was a little more fun then she expected, what with vampires, shapeshifters, werewolves, and of course, witches.

Drabbles/encounters with twilight characters, + other supernatural beings. Pairings undecided

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any part of the Twilight franchise

* * *

Portland, Maine.

It wasn't _her_ Portland, but then again her Portland was in Oregon and of course, a different universe altogether. Yet it still held a similar aura that made her feel at home.

When she had convinced her parents to move she didn't expect to run into the very people she had hoped to avoid and more.

Her parents were into buying up land and renting out houses to others. A lucrative market at least she recalled it was in her old life. Usually her parents, generally her dad would go off and buy a house and then during the summertime, her mom and she would travel down to the house, fix it up and then rent it out a few weeks later. Although she recalled that the housing bubble would be crashing sometime around Bella's graduation, admittedly won't be for almost another decade, just something to note for later.

Once she had figured out that she was indeed inside of a teen romance she knew she had to GTFO from Forks. Sure she had over 15 years till anything canon would occur but she didn't want to take any chances. Especially as after her 3rd birthday her parents had taken upon themselves to help out Charlie Swan when he had parental visits with Bella. She saw that girl almost every other day, and of course, the younger girl clung to her like a younger sister.

At first, she thought it would be fine, she remembered Bella stayed with her mom until she decided to move up to her dads when Reneè got remarried. Unfortunately for her Bella at age 3 had no interest in going back to her moms in Phoenix. Only more stress was added when a 3-year-old Jacob Black joined the party when she was 7 and Bella 5. Course there were a few others from the Res too but she couldn't be sure who was mentioned in the books.

And so now, age 9 she had convinced her parent's that they should stay in the new house for a while, you know casually. Surprisingly to both her and her dads surprise her mom agreed a change of scene may be nice.

So there she was, saying goodbye to Forks and all the supernatural bullshit that was included. Of course, she and her family weren't leaving Forks permanently, they would be back every year to make sure the house was in good condition and what not. But that was good enough for her.

Now she didn't hate Bella Swan, or Charlie, or Jacob. Hell, she didn't really hate anything about Forks but she sure as hell she wasn't going to be involved with Bella's life once sparkle boy Edward appeared and Jacob gets hit by the wolf puberty. Or that had been the original plan.

With them leaving, she did promise both Jacob and Bella that they would keep in contact through letters (since email was not the most common thing that kids could access) and though they were both upset they happily agreed to be pen pals. With that out of the way, she and her family moved to Portland, Maine, away from the story of _Twilight_ and all the drama that followed.

For a while, everything seemed normal, nothing out of the ordinary for a good 6 months until one day out shopping she saw _her._

It was a cloudy Sunday in Maine when her mother had taken her 10-year-old self-shopping. Overall the trip was pretty boring, clothes, food, books, gold-eyed vampires, some vhs tapes-

The girl stopped in her tracks mouth ajar.

Standing right in front of her was a fair blonde with skin white as snow and eyes a deep gold. She could be chalked it up to colored contacts or maybe a trick of the light but when she knew exactly who this person was in front of her, Rosalie _fucking_ Cullen.

Her thoughts were only cemented when a man, larger than life, with chestnut hair and the same deep gold eyes appeared beside the blonde as if out of thin air, Emmett Cullen.

At this time from her staring, she had, of course, lost her mother in the mall. She cursed her lack of awareness as she couldn't see her mother anywhere around. Perhaps they sensed her panicking and quicken heart rate as the vampires in front of her looked over in her direction.

And she stared at them as they stared at her and back again.

Now there were a few options, she could've run away but that might've brought suspicion on her, she could've played it off, or as she had done without thinking, ran up to the two who by now both startled at her approach.

"I lost my mom can you help me find her?" She asked them, feigning childlike worry and wide teary eyes (though her own concerns of her not getting killed by the veggie vamps were much more prominent).

Now Rosalie and Emmett looked at one another and back at the child in front of them. She had dark chocolate hair and big bright green eyes that seemed oddly familiar to them both but they didn't know why. The child couldn't be much older than 10 but her frame was small and she could've easily been 7 or 8 too. Her heartbeat was also frantic, no doubt from the fear of losing her mother.

Much to the girl's surprise Rosalie knelt on the ground to her own height and gave her a wide smile. "Of course we'll help won't we Emmett?"

Emmett followed suit with Rosalie's actions reassuring the girl they'd help her. "My name's Rosalie, this is Emmett what's your name?"

The girl gave her a wide smile holding her hand out, "I'm Lillian," she paused looking seeing the split second shock on both their faces as she questioned if she should give them her full name, "Lillian Brandon, it's nice to meet you Rosalie, Emmett."

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/9/2019**


	4. In Which She Sees Edward Cullen

**Summary** : She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun.

Drabbles/encounters with twilight characters, + other supernatural beings. Pairings undecided

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight

* * *

It took a good 30 minutes for them to find her mother.

Of course, the two gold-eyed vampires knew where Lillian's mother was the entire time, but as selfish as it was, Rosalie was happy, and even if it was for a few minutes she and Emmett could be older siblings, hell even like parents to a degree. And while Emmett too had located the mother's location, he made no inclination to direct them towards her, in fact, he went along with Rosalie even going as far as having the small brunette child climb on his shoulders to spot her mother. Despite the fact, they were walking on a completely different floor the girl's mother was, in a completely opposite direction too for good measure.

As they walked, people would comment on the trio on how attractive (though young looking) the family was. Rosalie's smile had only grown larger.

Of course, like most good things in life, it came to a fast end as both vampires felt the approach of their coven brother, Edward.

Neither needed to guess what the conversation the Cullen family would be having tonight once Edward was in mind reading distance to them. Reluctantly the vampires 'found' Lillian's mother who fell into a fit of 'thank you' to the two while reprimanding her daughter for letting go of her hand.

And as Esme had raised them, they politely smiled and reassured it was no trouble at all and they were happy to help. As they exchanged goodbyes, Rosalie reminding Lillian to stay out of trouble and Emmett giving her a pat on the head, the girl swore she saw a flash of auburn hair behind the two, but even if just a trick of the eye she tried her best to conceal her thoughts.

Waving an enthusiastic good-bye, she told the pale couple that maybe they'll see one another again and of which they responded with 'of course'. Even though one party knew they would never see the other again while the other knew 100% they would (if Lillian remained friends with Bella that is), all left with a smile on their face, except for Lillian's mother who was still shaking from her daughter's disappearance.

As gold eyes watched the girl and her mom leave the mall and out of human line of sight, another came up behind Rosalie and Emmett. "I don't care what you are going to say Edward, just leave it." Rosalie huffed feeling her immortal brother's eyes on her back, "C' mon Emmett let's go."

"Her thoughts were weird," Edward told them, stopping Rosalie and in turn Emmett in their tracks.

"So what, she is a child, kids always have bizarre thoughts, you've said so yourself."

"It's not just that," the auburn-haired teen replied eyes shifting to where the girl and her mom had been just a minute ago, "It was as if she knew I was reading her mind. Her thoughts shifted, when I was approaching the two of you, I was getting the thoughts and perceptions from an adult mind, not a child."

Rosalie rolled her eyes while Emmett chuckled, "You sure you weren't picking up her mother's thoughts Eddie?"

"No." Edward firmly stated, "Because she saw me, I know she did, and the moment she did her thoughts became childish, naive, and were bouncing all over the place."

The silence around the trio was deafening as they became lost in their own thoughts (in Edwards case, it was all of theirs) before Rosalie shook it off. "It doesn't matter, it's not like we will see her again, we have less than a year till graduation and we're gone." She paused her golden eyes staring into Edwards, "Did Alice see anything from this?"

He shook his head. "Then we have nothing to worry about, the girl's just an anomaly lets drop it and leave it at that," Rosalie added harshly.

Edward shook his head knowing his "sister" wouldn't drop it. He saw her thoughts, all of which surrounded the young human with Rosalie's middle name. With time sure, she would no longer play the memory of the afternoon she and Emmett played house. He and Alice may need to keep an eye out on Rosalie for the next few months that their family would be staying here.

He knew that Rosalie was adamant on not associating with others, out of worries of being caught and the Volturi gaining knowledge that the secret of their kind had been revealed by them. And out of his family, he and she were the most vocal on not getting closer to the humans they lived around. But whenever it came to children Rosalie would always have a soft spot. It was something he found to be both a fault and a show of endearment.

Edward only hoped that the next few months would go by without another encounter.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Wow! I'm overwhelmed by the reception so far! Thank you for all the favs/follows and reviews! Gonna start trying to update 1-2 times a week!

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/9/2019**


	5. In Which She Visits a Mausoleum

**Summary** : She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun.

Drabbles/encounters with twilight characters, + other supernatural beings. Pairings undecided

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight

* * *

It was a cold grey sky day in Massachusetts when Lillian met her great-great-aunt Mary Brandon.

Well, _meet_ wasn't exactly what the right word as she stood in front of the old decrepit Brandon family Mausoleum. The brunette hadn't ever thought she'd find herself looking at the "so-called" final resting place of her vampiric family member.

Mary or otherwise known as Alice now, had been presumed dead after the attack and 'mysterious' burning down of the asylum (which was of course been deemed a freak accident most likely caused by a patient), however, her corpse was never found (big surprise there) and so she was given a small plaque to remember her by.

With no body what else did her family think? After sucking up their pride they gave her a commemorative grave after almost 30 years after her ''death', though from what she had heard when she nonchalantly asked about it, that it was her great great grandfather and his wife who had been adamant against the whole thing.

She remembered from the books that they had put Alice in the asylum after she had visions but after reading her families diaries and journals did she learn the full extent of the issues that seemed to plague the Brandon tree.

Alice had been one of a few members of their house who had been afflicted with strange and uncommon gifts. From her great great great grandmothers ability to know who was lying and was telling the truth to even things such as knowing when it would rain to getting prophetic like dreams and deja vu.

Truly it seemed the case of her great-great-aunt was less of a singular person and more of a hereditary thing. Which of course it was a something that was passed through the family that she was so casually reborn into. And because of that, it begs the question that if it was something that was passed down, would she find herself with some manifested gift?

Although she had access to the hordes of familial books, there was no one left alive in her family who knew anything about these abilities. In her family besides herself and her parents (her mother had married into the Brandon family which cut her out of having any secret abilities) and a few cousins (who were the ones they were staying with while they were burying her grandmother in the Brandon mausoleum) there were just some distant relatives who lived in the United Kingdom somewhere but that was all who were left (besides Alice).

And so all she had to figure out the mystery was journals and old articles that were compiled in her grandmother's old trunks. Thankfully she had time to decipher the texts over the next week as her family were helping with the funeral arrangements and clearing out the house.

Unfortunately for herself, she couldn't find anything of use. Sure she had trunks upon trunks, journals, logs, and trinkets, but most of which were useless. She didn't care how much money they spent on wheat the year of 1870, she didn't care that her great great great uncle's best friend Herbert fell off his horse, nor did she care if her 2nd removed cousin brushed her hair 22 times before bed (though she did find out that her 5th cousin something twice removed was a player and had close to a dozen children, with different women mind you, probably why she had 2.8 billion cousins).

Though she had found a small, decent sized trunk that was filled with dresses, dolls, and broken jewelry that seemed to fit a small child. It was labeled as "Mary A. Brandon". And though the dresses were discolored musty smelling tatters along with most of the dolls, but wrapped in a small dusty cloth bit, was a small golden locket. She recalled that her great great grandfather was jeweler (which had been a well-paying occupation) so this must've been a gift to Alice, but it didn't make sense. He had not seemed to love nor care for his daughter so then who did this belong to?

Popping open the oval shape locket, carefully to not snap the fragile hinge, Lillian knew she found the answer. Inside the locket, though minuscule in size was a small portrait of a woman dressed in a long dress and chestnut hair pulled up on her head like a crown. This black and white photo was her great great grandmother, _Alice's_ mother. And that's when it dawned on her, this was probably the last thing Alice had of her mother before she had been murdered (by her husband though, never proven, but even members of the family didn't believe him).

A pain shot through her. This belonged to Alice and she should have it. It's the only thing she had left of the woman who protected and loved her. She could see the similarities between Alice, her mother, and even herself. They had the same eyes (a trait that appeared in all the Brandon women apparently), the same dark hair, though Lillian's was a shade or two lighter as she aged, and the same small lean stature. They looked very alike, a scary observation realizing that if she and Alice ever were in the same room there would be no doubt they were family.

Still, she thought to herself, tucking the small locket in her pocket, if she ever did meet her she would give it to her. 'Course that also required her knowing her human life, which was definitely not a topic she wished to cover. Covering the trunk back up and stacking it among the rest of the 'to keep' side of the attic (in case Alice would want to see her old stuff again though she doubted) Lillian continued her search until late into the afternoon.

Besides Alice's trunk, her search appeared fruitless, well that was until she came across a small black box wedged behind a bookcase in the attic. It was old and worn from the years. The paint was chipped and looked like it was from a different time altogether, small engravings covered the lid and the clasp had what appeared to be a golden, though rusty, jumble of Latin and...wait were those runes?

Her fingers traced the markings lightly. The air around her was heavy and the strange smell of sage. It reminded her of something out of a horror movie, the ones with the old relics where the little girl, i.e. her, would become possessed by a demon and then the Warrens would pop out and save the day. So naturally, she popped open the box.

To her amazement it didn't hold some demonic spirit, instead, there was a book, an old yellow paged black leathered bound book. Now if she had any self-preservation she would've closed the box and hid it back behind the bookshelf, but after dying and being around vampires really didn't leave with any so she turned the cover, opening to the first page.

And what she found was, absolutely nothing. No words, pictures, hell not even a dead bug greeted her. There was nothing but yellow pages, and to be frank, Lillian was beyond irate. After all, she had done, all the searching and reading which led to a blank journal.

She flipped through the pages finding nothing written. Had she seriously wasted her time? Was there truly no clues from this find? In frustration, she grabbed the black box and searched for anything.

"What the fuck!"

Her hand ignited in pain, dropping the box and open book into her lap as stared down at her hand. Across her palm, burning red was a long gash, blood rushing out from and in a matter of seconds, completely covered her forearm and dripped onto the attic floor.

Fussing over her injured hand (which to be fair was her own carelessness handling a very chipped and very sharp box) she almost didn't notice her blood falling onto both the book and box, seeping into. If it weren't for the glowing light that shot out of the book and smacking her in the face she would've left what she found to go bandage her hand, missing the new found information.

Before her very eyes, words began to be spelled out, like magic. Words, sentences, and pictures appeared on the pages, and with wide eyes, Lillian could barely believe it. _This was muthafuckin magic_.

 _Anthology of potions, enchantments, and curses_

 _Property of the Brandon Family Coven_

Just reading those words she knew the answers to the strange abilities of her family, which left her with the realization that she was going to be something more than just a one offside character, _fan fucking perfect_ she thought to herself, right before passing out from blood loss.

* * *

 **Notes:** The Warrens are referencing _The Conjuring_ movies/the real-life supernatural hunters

* * *

 **A/N** : No vampires this chapter, but this is necessary for the future plot and I promise that the chapter after next we will be returning to our regular vampire/possibly wolves? scheduled programming.

Also I'm wondering if there are any particular character interactions? I have a few already written, but I'm curious as to who ya'll want!


	6. In Which There Is A Chance Encounter

**Summary** : She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun.

Drabbles/encounters with twilight characters, + other supernatural beings. Pairings undecided

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight

* * *

 **A/N:** There are some elements taken from Vampire Diaries, AHS: Coven, and a little from HP if you squint and just barely a hint of Interview with a vampire (the movie not the book series).

This is also one of the longest chapters which is why it's taken a while to write, originally gonna split it up but then I was like nah.

* * *

The idea of witches always made sense to Lillian but in practice seemed far fetched. But in a world filled with vampires and shape-shifters, why wouldn't witches exist too?

Obviously, unless her family's book of shadows was a joke every woman in her family tree was in on, witches existed. Which meant magic existed. Which also meant she could, potentially be a witch.

Just when she thought there wasn't anything else to the Twilight series, there was apparently witches that Stephanie Myers had conveniently left out. At this point, Lillian felt like she had been reborn in some Buffy the Vampire or Vampire Diaries kind of tv show, not the sparkly melodramatic Twilight Saga.

But she digressed, at least it made this life a little more fun. After re-living elementary and part of middle school, really made life miserable boring. Though she certainly didn't want to have some sappy vampire love story if it meant she had a more livelier second life.

So she was more than happy to keep with the magic, it gave her something to do once she returned to school. And luckily for her as well, the book appeared to everyone else as a simple plan book, though it's title seemed to very from person to person.

To the old ladies who attended church, it was a family bible, her parents it was her own diary, to teachers it was a cookbook, to kids her age it was a textbook, and to the the North twins it was a familial book of shadows-

"Wait what? What did you just say?"

"Clever illusion over the book, it's rather convincing." Stated the female twin, Elizabeth North Lillian believed was her name.

"A bit jealous your family allows you to carry it, our family would never. In fact ours is locked under a 4 tier enchantment," the other twin, Arthur North, added, "Would you mind if we look at it, we promise we won't look at the family magic potion?"

Flabbergasted and overwhelmed. Lillian could almost hear her fast beating heart pounding into her rib cage, "I'm sorry what?"

Elizabeth, the darker of the twins huffed smacking the back of her brothers head, "Remember what Nan said about asking others to look at their book of shadows idiot." Shaking her head, dark locks bouncing on her shoulders as she apologized to the still awestruck Lillian.

Numerous thoughts raced through Lillian's head, could she trust them? Were they in fact like her? Or was it all a ploy? After a few moments of contemplating she finally spoke, "Well you see-" she began spilling that she had in fact found it and how there was no one left in her family who could practice magic.

Judging the reactions of the twins their faces seemed to fall at the realization that Lillian had not actually studied nor done anything of the sort, though their faces did show intrigue when she brought up her family line.

After the lunch bell had rung, the twins told her to wait for them after school and go meet their own family, excitingly telling her that their Nan would love another apprentice. Agreeing to the two, though hesitantly Lillian truly didn't realize what she had just signed up for and if she could've gone back in the past she would've smack the living sh*t out of herself.

* * *

 ** _1 year later:_**

1 year. She had spent one year learning f*cking magic. Which for one was an insane notion she still had trouble comprehending and two was some of the worst stress she had ever experienced. After almost dying (four times mind you, she had almost died _four_ times and one of which hadn't even been magical related!) Lillian came to an understanding about not just her family, but that of others in this world, supernaturally wise.

Beyond the scope of vampires, werewolves and lycanthropy, witches and magic, there were also sirens, faes, and ghosts, the later of which scared the hell out of her to be entirely honest. However she wouldn't dare say that out loud, the twins would surely never let her live it down.

When she had first been taken to meet the twins family, the Norths, she had been amazed by it all. Their mother, a sweet charming woman gladly told her all she knew about witches and magic while feeding Lillian cookies and tea. The twins grandmother, the Matriarch of the family, an old greying woman named Elia North neè Masen, was more then willing to help her become what was described as being "a good and proper witch" she was a mid-western witch, whose family had moved from Chicago over to Maine (there was something familiar about it but she couldn't put her finger on it).

At first the very idea of actually doing magic scared the girl. Sure, like any child, magic was something everyone had only dreamed of being able to do, getting some acceptance letter to a magical school off in the middle of nowhere, yet as being well into her thirties, at least mentally she had given up the dream to have magical powers. But then again, if the universe wanted her to be reborn in a magical wielding witch family, she was damn sure she'd take advantage of it.

Which was how she came to be under the careful guidance of the North family coven. Though there were only five members, not seven which was the minimum amount for an official coven, together with Lillian included they were powerful enough to face other bigger covens if there came a time to.

Unlike how one imagines a coven and magic to be, it wasn't quite accurate to the real thing. Magic, could be chalked up to three things: Potions, which could be made virtually by anyone, but a witch would have to bless or infuse some of their energy to activate it. Enchantments, or spells, were spoken phrases that led to magical intervention or things occurring such as a light turning on, the blooming and growth of flowers in an instance, to bigger things such as the igniting of flames, breathing underwater, among a few.

And the last and third "magical" like thing was the inclusion of individual gifts a person could have. If their magic is strong, one could potentially have a unique ability that only applies to them or takes little to no effort. Which for Lillian, was the connection to the Brandon family and their mysterious abilities.

Of course there was much more to delve into which, while fun was far too much to dig deeper into with the time she currently had as her parents would be leaving to buy up properties down south to increase their family's wealth. Thus meaning, she would be saying goodbye to the North coven by the end of the month much to her dismay as well as their own.

And while she did not like the idea of leaving right after discovering such a fun aspect of this world, she knew deep down that it was time to move on. Her family had already stayed in Portland, Maine for almost three years, herself now almost 13 which meant the official start of Twilight would be in less than seven years. And there was still more planning to do before then, especially in terms of Bella and Jacob, who she in fact still stayed in contact with, the later still pen paling her and the other who had switched to email and on occasion long distance phoning.

By the end of May the Brandon's current house was sold off and the family heading down south towards farmland for investment purposes before, unless their daughter had a say in the matter, returning to Forks so Lillian could complete and graduate Forks High School. The girl herself, promising to keep in contact with the people she had befriended, especially the twins, Elizabeth and Arthur, the two swearing to email her everyday.

And so with a small good bye and somewhat optimistic view she looked towards the future in a positive light. Though she couldn't keep a strange nagging feel in the back of head that going down south was a bad idea, but perhaps it was nothing. Besides it's not like there were any wars or anyone important she'd run into down there right?

* * *

Gatlinburg, Tennessee was a smallish place, surrounded by forests and open farmland. At first Lillian had been surprised by her parents interests in some of the surrounding farms and land. And while on a whim, had in fact pulled into a small motel and decided to look around around for a few days. And what with the niceties of many of the pro people they had met, seemed to grow smitten with the place, much to her ire as she had not thought it as profitable, though she supposed if she had to attend the small school here or Forks, Lillian would've chosen Gatlinburg's in a heartbeat.

However, there was something vaguely familiar of about the place, especially once she and her parents had met a local family whose lineage went far back, McCarty was their name.

Though it didn't quite register with her till she was talking to the youngest in the family, the grandson to the couple, who was a few years older than Lillian, a young dimpled faced blonde with stellar blue eyes, Royal McCarty.

She and Royal were lounging in his family's barn as their families had left the two to their own devices. A bit awkward at first sure (how could it not when your family says "go have fun kids, don't do anything I would've done in college sweeties") but after a little banter and small talk, both warmed up to one another.

After a few drinks and snacks (nothing alcoholic of course) the pair had somehow ended up delving about their families. Herself opening up about the tragic backstory of her great great aunt, and jokingly about being descendants of witches (although she was being dead serious, Royal played it off laughingly). And himself, well that was when Lillian started choking on her soda, mouth agape.

After laughing at the idea of witches, he had grown quiet, "I'm sorry about your great aunt, no one deserves to be locked up like that, especially in those days. You said no body was ever found right? Maybe she got away, living her life out to the fullest?" He told her looking out over his grandparents farm optimistically. Lillian smiled warmly at his words, if only he knew.

"You know, my great uncle, went missing too back in the 30's. My grandmother and great grandparents were worried sick, waiting for him to return," He smiled softly, eyes and mind somewhere else, his dimples that looked so familiar seemed to pop out even more so in the sunlight, "They thought he was out in the town passed out drunk in some women's bed, wouldn't be the first it had happened, but he always came back."

"Well, I guess he had to have come back, cause one night my gran had found a bag filled of money and jewels and a note saying not to worry, that they were better off without him, saying sorry for not being a better son and telling them this should make up for it all." He scoffed, "He was an idiot you know? Thinking that money and jewels would ever make it better. But I guess it did come in handy, we were able to expand the farm and we can live quite comfortably."

Lillian didn't know what to say opening her mouth to give her condolences, but nothing sounded right, "I'm sure he had his own reasons, perhaps he thought your great grandparents were better off." She told him placing an unsure hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe." He answered, "I don't think he ever looked back and that's what hurt the most to my grandmother, she really looked up to him," shaking his head he continued, "Emmett McCarty, the one who ran away is what we call him. And I know every time my family who knew him sees me, they him too. I look a lot like him. Anyways that was a long time ago, almost 70 years ago. So tell me Lillian what's your folks doing here-"

Emmett Cullen. No, _Emmett McCarty_. How on Earth did that go right past her? Was she an idiot? It was right in front of her yet she was being oblivious. It _was_ literally before her very eyes, his fucking grand nephew was right here in the flesh. The same f*cking dimples and wide grin, though their eyes and hair were different colors, she could see the family resemblance. True Emmett was a hunking mountain of a man, and Royal was not even half of that, but they were so alike, hell if they were together, he'd be the perfect combination of Rosalie and Emmett.

And that made her freak. What was she going to do? Of course she liked the boy, he was sweet and funny, but nothing could come of it right? This was a mere chance encounter, and once her and her parents leave then that's the end of that. He nor his family would ever know their Emmett was alive and well as a vampire, much like her relatives would never know about the witchcraft nor vampirism. It was too dangerous, what if-

"Earth to Lily, you in there?"

Snapping out of her trance she laughed unsure, "Sorry, lost in thoughts, what were you saying?" she paused, "Did you just call me Lily?! Hey don't run off get back here!" And that's what something else she liked about the boy, no matter how many times she had spaced out or gone into spirals of situations, he never said anything, just continuing on.

Spending time with him was nice, in fact Lillian enjoyed his company. And within a few days, the two had grown quite close, much to their families glee and to their ire. However, like anything in life, their time too, came to an end after a month in Gatlinburg (and staying on the McCarty farm) and so the Brandons had to move on.

On the day they left, Royal and his grandparents gave them a basket of food for the run and ensured they knew where they were heading next, "Y'all sure you don't want to stay longer, it was great having you all here, especially you Lily," Royals grandmother, Lucy* told the blushing girl who shook her head, "Thanks Gran, but we've got places to go before the school year starts, but thank you!"

The old woman just laughed, "Of course dear, where are you guys heading to again?"

"We're headed to New Orleans since dad's got to check a property down there, road tripping to Arizona to see a friend and going back to Forks most likely." Lillian answered, though she had no qualms with seeing Bella again, as the two had kept pen-palling for almost 4 years, a lot can change. Not to mention she hadn't been able to stand the movie Bella which gave her conflicts emotions of her Bella. And there was the issue of going to Forks high school, as that meant she would be reintroduced to the lot in her senior year.

Just then, Royal came sprinting out from behind the his grandparents a small box in hand and a wide lopsided grin, "Phew, I made it in time. Here," he gestured giving the box over to the curious girl who looked over the poorly wrapped but sweet gift, "it's for you, you know to remember us by. Not like this is goodbye or anything since we can email and I'm definitely taking you up on your offer to visit you in Forks. And that well, you know I thought it would look good on someone like you, unless of course you don't like it then-"

"Calm yourself boy, you're gonna blow a fuse," Royals grandfather said laughing at the red faced flustered boy.

Lillian smiled widely before undoing the wad of tape to the box's side and peeling it open. Inside it took her breath away. Laid in the center was a ring, though would easily be able to slip on her slim index finger, with a simple silver band and two small emeralds encircled in the middle. Awestruck at the gift she sputtered out a thank you while shoving it and the box back at him, "I can't take this Royal, it's not right. It belonged to your great grandmother and your mother, you should give it to someone who you lo-"

"Nope no take backs, I want you to take it." He responded quickly shoving the box and ring back at her, "And besides it's just collecting dust in my room, and it matches your eyes you know? So just put it on."

Blushing furiously as he slipped it on her index finger, the sun hitting the ring making it sparkle beautifully under the light, Lily embarrassingly thanked him. "Why are you shy about it Lily? It's not like I proposed or any-" his words caught in his throat realizing what it must've looked like and soon he too looked like a burning tomato.

And at that their families began laughing at their expense. Lily was a (mentally) a grown a*s woman yet here she was flustered by a 17 year old boy, what did this world want from her?

* * *

By the time the Brandon's got to their next destination the sun had already begun to set the sky already turning dark. Where they were staying was a house her parents had bought early in her childhood making this the first and most likely last time she would visit it (as they were visiting the property to clean it up and then sell the land).

Truth be told there wasn't much to do in regards of clearing/cleaning the place. It had been left in a good shape after the last renters had left, just some dust and an occasional dead rat, which allegedly was a lot better than it had been when her parents bought the place.

The place had been an old plantation house, before the city had expanded back in the early 1900's. It was a large rustic and traditional house, with large pillars outside and a grand indoor staircase that led up to a second floor. From what her parents told her, the house was going to be torn down, the place had been falling apart, like a relic of an older time. There had been dead rats and other animals throughout the house and it had completely reeked of death like something was dying.

Of course, now before Lillian, the place had been completely renovated and modernized, while keeping its original outer look. She quite liked the place and what had been changed, she couldn't image the amount her parents had spent to fix it up. It was a bit of a shame that it was to be sold off as it was the only house they had in New Orleans, which was known as the stopping ground for magic, voodoo, and witches (all of witch she would take advantage of in the next few days, especially after the North's told her of a school for "gifted" girls located close by).

And it was on one of the days she had to herself that Lillian came across someone she never thought she'd meet. Early in the day she had found the school for girls, but after peering through the gates and knowing someone saw her through the moving window curtains, she quickly left not wanting to be wrapped up in whatever sort of issues they may bring her. After that she had taken to walking through the streets meeting shop owners and learning a little more about the voodoo that was apparently practiced. And though she had come across a few abnormal things, from a strange feeling come from an upstairs attic, to a bunch of crows appearing and watching her closely at the cemetery and the odd looks she had received from a group of teens when she asked them directions.

Other then that, everything seemed to be normal and going just fine, until she had exited a candle shop (which she bought a few that did in fact have magical properties). Not looking where she was going, Lillian had accidentally bumped into someone on her way out, dropping her bag on the ground.

Bending down to pick up her things, profusely apologizing to the stranger who in turn helped grab a few of the candles that tried rolling away, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

The stranger chuckled, "The fault is mine, I should've been looking-"

The person's voice trailed off as growing distant before completely stopping leaving the the brunette girl to look up in confusion. Her eyes met deep red as her mouth parted in realization her own eyes widening ever so.

The stranger she had bumped into, the man before her had dark hair and silvery blonde highlights, he was tall, lean, and his eyes burning in what she could guess was recognition. But before either had a chance to say anything, a young and just as beautiful woman appeared beside him, "Peter what's wrong-" the woman cutting off meeting Lillian's eyes in the same confused way.

" _Alice_?"

And it was then Lillian knew she was f*cked.

.

* * *

 **Notes** :

*The name North was actually the last name of someone during the Salem Witch Trials

*Lucy there's no official name for Emmett's little sister so I made one.

* * *

 **A/N** : Many Easter eggs and slight crossovers in this chapter as well as many family ties overall! So far we've got Brandon, Masen, and McCarty as well as paying homage to Twilight: Life and Death (Royal was Rosalie's counterparts name). I'm excited for the next chapter, it's probably my favorite with some of my personal favs featured!


	7. In Which She Meets a Nomad or Three

**Summary** : She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun.

Drabbles/encounters with twilight characters, + other supernatural beings. Pairings undecided

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight

* * *

A **/N** : Now I was originally gonna timeskip and leave the last chapters outcome as unknown, but then my mind said nah, go forth with the storyline and don't time jump, yet. Also a bit heavy on the world building?At least for the first part. I wasn't actually going through and explain it all but then like, I felt I should so sorry if Y'all don't like it, sorry. Also I haven't profread this so it maybe all over the place (since I also wrote this at like 3am)

* * *

There were only four skills Lillian had mastered in the year she had practiced with the North coven.

The first and the easiest she mastered were blessings and candle infusion. Which the easiest explanation was that blessings were like Harry Potter Felix Felicis, basically a luck increaser while infusing candles was a stepping stone to infusing magic in bigger things (such as brooms which can be made to levitate even though _anything_ else could be used to fly) not to mention magic candles were the only thing you could use to complete actual spells.

The second was being able to create mental shields and blur the mind, an ability that was generally saved for more experienced people, however, she had been very adamant about the importance of learning how to do it. And in doing so, had almost costed her life and prolonged blackouts at the beginning, thankful after six months she had mastered it (even outdoing Elizabeth whose individual skill was being a human computer, being able to process and analyze information within a minute, giving her an infinity for mental magic). Blurring the mind was the hardest to do, as unlike shields that could easily be forgotten about and left up indefinitely (or until one feels someone poking around the mind) only draining a fraction of energy, blurring or giving the appearance of thinking something else took a large toll on the mind (which caused all the black outs). But again, Lillian had to learn this ability especially if she ever did come in contact with Edward, as she would rather not gain his attention especially once he met Bella (she had come to the agreement that he would still pursue Bella no matter what).

Her third mastery was actually in elemental control. Course it was no Elsa like powers nor was it at the level of being a bender, in fact, it was pretty tame in all honesty. Generally, witches could only do the things within reasons to their body. So for example, fire was the hardest (and while she tried to harness it she had to give up trying after severe burning and scaring her shoulder and forearm) and the only way to actually touch it/wield it without backfiring was also layering on a fire resistance enchantment on clothing (since spells were far too advanced for most as generally only a supreme could do it). Earth was too hard to focus on same with air as it was literally all around, ice and weather were too unpredictable which ultimately just left water.

Water manipulation was fairly easy to tame. It went with a flow, could be used for multiple things such as filling a tub without turning on the facet, making random puddles here and there, and was absolutely useless with fighting vampires. Although she had hoped to have better control with fire, as fire + vampires = dead, water could come in handy as like Maine, Forks was wet and full of it (and of course Elisabeth could manipulate fire the lucky witch, her brother Arthur was better with water as well).

Her last master skill was a necessity that all witches had to learn (and generally most magical/supernatural creatures learned), the ability to remove selective memories. Course, everyone had their own ways to make people forget them, such as sirens and vampires had vocal tricks to make people forget them. However, for witches, it wasn't exactly what one would think. It was no spell nor potions (potions was an advanced skill that took years to master, and actual spells and/or wordless "magic" could only be done by sorceresses or enchantresses), in fact even if done correct, the chance of it working was a little over half, not very good odds considering that vampires, like other dead or inhuman beings, were harder to manipulate especially their crystal clear memories.

Witches, as a way to hide and flee from persecution, are and were able to distort memories. If someone were to think back to an encounter with a witch or magic, the witch's face will be changed and the person's memory would be subjected to suggestive input, for example, if someone who saw a witch was asked to describe it or what magic occurs, they won't be able to recall it all and just be giving/leading a description to a bewitched person their memories will turn said witch or act into that. Thus masking the true identity of the witch, but also was the reason for the witch hunts and false identifications of Salem.

And all of this was what Lillian had to consider as she was staring down the pair of vampire war veterans who just so happened to call her Alice.

Obviously, she could've played it off as a simple mistake, but she knew that once they had her face and smell, they could easily pass it back to the Cullens, or worse come after herself. There were no magic abilities that she knew of that could help her, as witches had never needed to erase a vampires memory. Sure many had met vampires before, and there were safe locks in place to keep a vampire killing a witch but that was it, if anything, the only thing written in her family's book was if she saw a vampire, run the f*ck away.

Which was the sh*ttest advice she'd ever read. And was as useful as a used condom.

"I'm sorry I think you have mistaken for someone else," She finally responded with a weak laugh, "Anyways, I'm really sorry for bumping into you." Lillian added giving an apologetic smile to Peter before turning to leave as fast, but as normal looking as she could possibly muster.

And for a blissful thirty seconds, she truly thought she got away with it too, if it weren't for those stupid vampires.

"Wait!"

"Is something wrong?"

"May we get your name?"

 _What the f*ck? Why the hell would they need- Ooh._

"I'm sorry I don't like giving my name out to strangers," especially if they could easily find and slaughter her, Lillian thought to herself. "Have a nice day, sir, miss."

By the time she finally made it around the corner block, the brunette bolted down the streets of New Orleans, putting as much distance as possible between Peter and Charlotte. It wasn't like they couldn't track her, and as long as she was in New Orleans she would be in danger, thankfully there were only a few days left before heading to Phoenix.

And while she couldn't see nor feel a presence on her way home, she had the most unnerving feeling but let it slide as just her paranoia getting the best of her. Surely it would be fine in the end, maybe they would forget all about her and her ever so _slight_ resemblance to a Cullen.

* * *

On her next day out Lillian found herself sitting across from a pair of red eyed vampires at an inside cafe. Why she had agreed to entertain them for lunch, she had no idea, and was mentally stabbing herself for her idiocy. From an outside appearance, it looked as if they were merely a trio of teenage friends, laughing and gossiping about whatever was popular at school. Obviously, the observation was, of course, false as neither side spoke merely staring down the other.

"Was there something you needed?" Lillian finally asked with an exasperated yet cautious huff.

Charlotte was answered with a soft but almost worried toned, "We got off on the wrong, and we," she gestured towards her mate who remained staring down the girl before them, "wanted to apologize, we had innocently mistaken you for a dear friend of ours and we hadn't meant to cause you distress. Really it was a harmless mistake and-"

"Cullen."

Lillian's eyes snapped brows furrowed, "What did you say?"

"Do you know or met someone by the name Cullen? Possibly a person named Alice Cullen? Or Jasper Cullen?" Peter had cut in eyes watching every muscle, every twitch, every reaction she made.

She gave a partial smile, though strained in annoyance, "I've never met anyone named Alice Cullen or Jasper Cullen. In fact I've never been introduced to someone whose name was Cullen." Partial truths and lies were the only way to handle vampires as she had learned in a previous encounter months ago.

Although her answer seemed to quiet the both the vampires in deep thought for a few moments she knew it was only a matter of time before they caught her in a lie or worse (not to mention she was practically straining to get her heart and blood to appear normal and not go crazy from anxiousness). "Well if that's all, I should be going I would say it was a pleasure to meet you but honestly you two seem very-"

" _Garrett._ "

And that's the moment she lost all control, her heart began to pound furiously against her ribs, her cheeks flushing red and face wavering in confusion. She knew she was going to die.

"Peter stop this-" Charlotte trying to chastise her mate, who continued to push the conversation, "Enough any more and we'll have to-"

"Let me elaborate," he stated plainly leaning in closer, "I knew something was different about you. At first, I thought you had to have met a Cullen, but when I'm this close to you, I can _smell it."_ His eyes shifted, "You smell it to don't you Char? Her scent."

Leaning back in her chair away from the two, Lillian was beyond panicking. What did they smell off her? She had concealed her natural scent for this very reason, in case a vampire thought she smelled like Alice, so then what were they smelling? Was it traces of Royal? Did she just give him a death warrant? Was that it? What had she done-

"I'll admit, _he's_ not one to associate with humans, in fact, you're just his type, I'm surprised you're alive, especially since it seems you know exactly what we are."

She couldn't believe it, how had they known? It had been months since she had seen him. His scent should've been long gone since then, she shouldn't have any traces of him left on her so then, "Your face tells us all except for one detail, how do you know Garrett and why are you still alive?"

* * *

By week's end, the Brandon's were all packed and ready to leave New Orleans. Already receiving several offers for the house they left the city and began their long trek towards Arizona. Once she could no longer feel or see any presence of any vampire, Lillian could feel her body finally go slack.

All the worry and anxiety that filled her seemed to dissipate as they drew closer to the sun filled city of Phoenix. In all honesty, she couldn't believe she was alive, in fact, she couldn't believe she hadn't dropped dead from the paranoia alone.

Thinking back to it all, she could hardly remember anything after the encounter with the two nomads, she didn't even know how she got back home after that. And to be frank, she didn't even want to remember it all, but alas, being in a stuffy car for a week gave her plenty of time to reflect.

She knew five things happened in the cafe.

First, she admitted to knowing Garrett. How could she not have? They could smell his stupid scent on her, what could she say, ''Oh Garrett whomst? Never heard of the guy, you must be smelling my new perfume, Flirtatious Civil War Vampire'. Of course her relationship with the nomadic vampire wasn't much of anything to be fair. They had run into each other, both (more like he) found out each other's secrets, and afterwards more or less parted ways. Sure he had broken into her house several times after that, and true she had basically hidden him away in her closet for a month, and whenever he was in town he would always whisk her away to catch up (aka "C'mon Lily flower show me some magic" and "You are an actual child Garrett, and what did I say about calling me Lily?!'). At that point, there really wasn't any use in hiding her acquaintance with the vampire.

Second, when they asked more, she tried to play dumb but ultimately, under a vow not to repeat anything, told them the bare minimum of what she was. Of course neither believed her, why would they? A human claiming to be a witch, seemed more like she was trying to save her skin, even she would be suspicious. She hadn't revealed any real information about her kind, keeping it so vague she could've been mistaken as some useless riddled prophet.

Third, she had shown them her gift. Not an enchantment nor blessing, no spell or mind trick, she had displayed to them her own unique ability. The very ability she had not yet mastered and one of the reasons she almost died the ability to move and manipulate objects, telekinesis.

Fourth, she had told them her name. Not her full name, not her last name, and not even her middle name, but told them her first name, a name that it too brought a hint of familiarity to their faces. When asked if she had any relatives, she shook her head a little too quickly averting the attention away.

And last but not least the fifth thing she knew that happened, was that in a split second in time, both vampires had gone rigid and alert. Their dark red eyes looking past her and eyes widening before excusing themselves, not before Charlotte again apologize for wasting time, and the two disappearing before she could do anything else. If it were not for her high awareness to her surrounding after using her magic, she wouldn't have noticed another pair of eyes on her. A pair of eyes, ancient and old, red eyes that belonged to someone she had met once before, years ago when she was a child on a trip to New York. After that she had fled.

* * *

By the time they all arrived in Phoenix, Lillian had almost forgotten of what occurred in New Orleans, key word, almost.

Pulling up to Bella's and Reneè's house after a 10 hour straight ride they were all about ready to collapse on their porch much to both ladies amusement. After settling in and eating a dinner, both girls hurried off into Bella's bedroom while the adults pulled out the alcoholic, talking like old times.

After the slightly awkward, 'How are you?' And ''You've gotten older' ice breakers, the two had quickly fallen back into their ways even if they had not seen one another in almost five years. While Bella was 2 years younger than herself, the girl was still far more mature than most her age, something Lillian both liked yet questioned when recalling _Twilight_. But soon forgot when the questions soon delved into where she had gotten the ring from and if the boy she had met in Gatlinburg was her boyfriend (to which the blushing girl adamantly denied while her friend continued to probe and laugh at).

On the third day in Phoenix, the two girls found themselves walking alone in one of the large parks nearby. It was one of the few overcast days, the sun well hidden behind the clouds, and thankfully no rain in sight, not that Lillian cared much either way unlike Bella who seemed to still have a passionate dislike of it. Finding themselves in one of the secluded portions of the park, by the hanging trees and the duck pond the pair sat down beneath the trees, laughing and talking like old friends.

Their conversations jumped from between interests, school, movies, even friends. Though from what Lillian learned through Bella, the girl was having a hard time. She was what one would call a loner, a few friends but no one close to her except for Lillian herself and Jacob (as both girls still kept in contact with the boy through email as writing letters after the third year took just took too long to receive). And what the green eyed girl could tell, Bella also seem to be having trouble with this students in general, though the girl never said she was being picked on by others just the way she avoided the topic and not making eye contact left Lillian feeling pissed off and in a foul mood.

Children could be cruel and horrible to each other, much like adults yet their kids seemed to make the most trivial things a cause for issue. Lillian knew what it was like to be teased and mocked but she never paid it attention, as in this life while all the kids called her freaky or strange (which both got worse and better when she had befriended Elizabeth and Arthur) she was at least twice all of their ages. But Bella was not Lillian, she couldn't brush off the mockery and the teasing and just seeing the anxiety in her friend which was all caused by these idiots at her school made her want to teach them a lesson.

She wasn't thinking of injuring at least physically them, no she wasn't that mean, but perhaps a taste of their own medicine would do. Maybe just embarrass the kids, it would be good practice of her telekinesis. Perhaps she could cast a few blessings on them, increase the chances of a few nightmares occurring. And when she thought about it harder, there was a page in her families book on revenge and-

Her thoughts trailed off as she realized Bella had stopped talking. Looking up at Bella only to see she was no longer staring at her, but something to their left. Brows furrowed she looked over towards what had caught her friends attention.

Across the lake in front of the two brunettes was what appeared to be a man. Lillian's eyes widened as she felt the tingling beneath her skin, after the encounter with Charlotte and Peter as well as the vampire she had met years ago, she had a constant stream of magic flowing through her alerting her of any supernatural creatures within her vicinity. True, it was paranoid, but in that moment Lillian was thankful for it, as beyond the lake that separated the the three of them, the person who seemed to be watching them, was a vampire.

Bella gripped her arm tightly and cautiously, the girl didn't know what was happening but the way her best friend was acting she knew something was off. "Lillian there's someone over there."

"I see that, Bells," Pulling the younger girl behind herself as she helped her up, "We should get going," she paused her eyes never leaving the vampire who remain still watching the two of them, with a hushed voice she added as the wind blew carrying her words away from the lake, "What's the fasted and most populated way out of the park?"

Confused, but slowly understanding that they were in some form of danger quickly whispered, "If we go through the trees over there we'll ended up back at the play structure, the one we passed with all the parents and kids."

Linking arms with one another the two quickly left, following Bellas instructions through the trees, both girls checking behind them every few steps, eyes watching the stranger that remained still across the lake. As the girls walked faster through the trees, the clouds above them seemed to grow darker and the air around them became colder as they began to sprint towards the playground that was only a few hundred feet in front of them. Checking back one last time behind, Lillian's eyes widened in an audible gasp slipped through her lips as the figure that was there no less than a few moments ago was gone.

"Lillian that man is-"

 _ **Slam**_

Bella hit the ground with a hard thud, pulling the older girl down with her as the two stared up at what they hit. It was _him._ The figure that was watching them for who knows how long, the vampire whose eyes were a dark deep red, and it was then Lillian knew what was happening. The vampire before them, whose tall broad body loomed over the girls was hungry. And he was hunting them, hunting Lillian _and_ Bella.

Having less than a split second, Lillian threw her left arm up blocking her body, while pushing her bewildered friend back. The dark haired vampire above them let out a humorous laugh before releasing a loud snarl.

Fire erupted from her arm, burning through her shirt sleeves, the smell of scorching flesh hitting her nose as she hissed in pain and disgust. Luckily for her the vampire, who she believe she recalled from the movies, though his name escaped her, leaped back in fear and confusion.

"What are you" He growled launching himself towards the girls, eyes flashing in intrigue and lust.

Flicking her wrist up Lillian felt her magic grasp a large log a few feet away as she hurled it at the vampire just as his crawl like nails were mere centimeters away from her face. Stumbling back the vampire charged again only faster than before quickly dodging all of the green eyed girls attacks.

Air smacking her face like a hard slap as he grabbed her arms, harshly yanking her to his chest. Yelping in pain, as his cold fingers wrapped around her burned arm she couldn't help but whimper at the calming feeling that rushed over her wrist and forearm. She could feel his cool breath against her ear, his dreadlocks tickling the base of her neck as she went completely still.

"To be so gifted while you are human, this power you possess." He paused, Lillian's could hear him licking his teeth, salivating, "Join me. And together we could be the most powerful beings on this planet." His voice trailed off as she could feel his face grow closer to her exposed neck.

She smiled, "What a kind offer," she paused pulling her magic towards her arms, "But I've received better requests from the Volturi themselves so."

Before he could react, she forcefully twisted her arm as flames erupted from her burned arm causing the vampire to fly backwards letting out a howl of pain, smacking into the trees around to put out the flames. The air was flooded with the smell of burning wood as she saw the damage done, the once chiseled and perfect skinned vampire was now left with hideous looking holes and sickening melting chunks of flesh falling in heaps on the ground. The look of fear and hate mingled as one on his face, his eye (the other badly burned venom bubbling out of the socket trying to repair something that both knew would never correctly heal) once filled with lust, power, and desire evaporated like his skin.

She knew he needed blood now, to help heal the wounds she gave him and she knew that even though he may die trying to feast on herself, her blood was the closest meal here. Broken and limping, he seem to be preparing to leap again towards her as Lillian standed her ground reaching out her arms. Eyes closed with her mind open and body tingle as both magic and her telekinesis soared through her together. Lips twitching into a smirk as her eyes flew open as her arms were thrown in front of her as everything she had in her shot out hitting the vampire saure in the chest.

The impact making a sickening screeching sound, like nails on a chalkboard, as he was lifted into the air and slamming into the trees behind him before being thrown into the air above with a wave of her hand. Just as he went falling back to the ground, Lillian used the last bit of her power to push him as far away as possible, disappearing beyond the treeline (if it were any other moment she'd laugh at how similar it was to the Japanese cartoon she used to watch in her old life).

Silence ran through the trees, as the clouds above them opened up revealing the bright Arizona sun. All the adrenaline and and confidence she once had left her as soon as it came.

Collapsing on her knees in a shaky heap, Lillian let out a pained hiss as she quickly grabbed her left arm. Glancing at her arm she couldn't help but groan holding back a gag, her arm was bright and blistering red. It wasn't the worst burn she's ever received, but it definitely would take a week to heal even with the use of magic.

"What the fuck was that?"

Whipping her head around, hair flying and smacking her forehead Lillian let out an internal screech. She had completely forgotten about the now very confused, very scared, and very upset twelve year old Bella.

 _Or for f*cks sake_

* * *

After a very long, very painful (as Lillian's body was screaming at her to get medical attention), the girl careful explained to her wide-eyed friend who seemed to surprisingly believe her. Of course, if your friend all of a sudden shut flames out of her body and blasted a crazy red eyed man into the air and the only explanation she gave was witch, you'd believe it too.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bella asked as the two entered her house well rushing towards the bathroom to grab the medical supplies.

Hissing as she ran water over her arm Lillian replied, "Yeah, I'll be fine, this isn't the worst I've gotten ya, know? Fire's the worst element, but most useful." She paused grabbing her bag of candles and herbs. While Lillian was never taught to make potions, thankfully grandma Masen had brewed a few ones to help heal burns (since the older women knew just how careless she could be, especially under stress).

Bella just stood there handing her friend anything she needed as she watched and processed everything that had happened today. "Is-" Lillian looked over at Bella who avoided eye contact again, "Is it okay for me to know all this? you said that vampires kill humans who know their secret. Does that mean you have-" her voice caught in her throat as she let out a cry.

Lillian stiffened knowing what her friend must've been thinking, "Hey hey it's okay Bells, it's fine, you're safe, trust me okay," she comforted dropping her things on the bathroom counter, dragging the crying girl into a hug. "Witches, we don't believe in killing so you have no worries about that okay? And you are right, we don't like people finding out our secret but," pausing she didn't quite know what to say. If she said that they erase people's memories then Bella would freak (though she doubted it would have any effect on Bella due to her shield), but if she said nothing, then she'd find out sooner or later. "we do try to erase and blur, ah I'll explain what that means later okay, people memories but seeing as how a vampire was involved, which isn't in our jurisdiction there's nothing I can do. Besides as long as you swear not to tell anyone, you'll be fine Bella."

The younger girl shifted underneath Lillian's arms nodding and repeated a mantra of 'I won't say say anything' and 'no one will know I promise', she finally calmed down going slack. "I won't tell anyone, I promise Lily and if I do," her big watery brown eyes staring up into green eyes, "I give you permission to erase my memories, get rid of them, whatever, as long as you are safe, I don't care what happens to me."

Lost for words she didn't know what to say, stuttering out a jumble of words she didn't know whether to joke or cry, "Bella I-I- don't say-"

"Bella, Lillian, we're home!"

"Come on down girls, we brought take out!"

"Bella! Did you girls track mud upstairs? Wait is that blood?!"

"Girls where are you!"

Their parents called to the two girls as they exchanged looks before realizing the state they were in. Bella covered in dirt, having tracked it through the back door, water stains all up her legs and hands and knees scuffed and scratched. Her hair was also matted and tangled while her nose was red and runny and honestly looked like she got beat up by a tree. Lillian wasn't much better, clothes ripped, dirt covered, tired looking, with bruises up her arm and thighs. Not to mention the giant a** burn up her entire left arm.

Hearing footsteps coming towards them, both knew they were screwed. "Hey Lilly, got any magic that can get us out of this?" Bella asked as her friend groaned in response. This really wasn't Lillian's day.

* * *

The week went by fairly quickly after the day in the park. After bs to their concerns parents (saying they took a tumble in the park and covering up Lillian's arm ina hoodie sleeve), the girls were left mostly on their own again, only this time they had to promise to stay in indoors. Which to both girls, were fine with as Bella was still shaken up from the whole ordeal and Lillian wanted to heal up her arm and conserve her strength in case that vampire somehow found them again.

Not to mention being cooped up in the large house alone all day with Bella actually worked in her favor. Over the rest of the days, Lillian explained what she could about magic, witches, and vampires to Bella. Of course, she didn't say anything about knowing the future, as she guessed that might be the needle that breaks the camel's back. Overall, Bella was sucking in all the information like a trooper, asking questions and posing hypothetically here and there. And admittedly, Lillian enjoyed having someone else to bring into this world of supernatural, especially that person being Bella.

Bella was mature, and when she wanted to be fast thinking and far more intelligent that many gave her credit for. Which seemed like such a stark comparison to the Bella that appeared in _Twilight_ the mopy, love sick child that was obsessed with being immortal and Edward. A part of her wondered if the inclusion of herself was what was changing the girls entire mindset and personality. Sure the brown eyed girl was still a bit out the introvert and still having an aversion to shopping (though Lillian later realized it was due to her being dragged around for hours by Renee that caused her to hate it), as well as her disbelief that she was pretty (yet another thing Lillian planned to work on).

Of course, she couldn't take all the credit. The relationships Bella had with everyone had changed. Her and Charlie stayed in contact, and every year she would visit him during the summer for a month. Jaccob was best friends with her as well, treating Bella like a brother and not some romantic interest anymore. She'd even become friends with some of the other kids in Forks, like Angela and Eric, even being on good terms with someone named Lauren and Jessica (the names rang a bell but the older girl wasn't sure). Hell, at this point Lillian had almost believed that by the time the original canon occurs, Bella would be so integrated into Forks she'd have no interest in Edward or the Cullens, not to mention she would be able to recognize a vampire, animal drinker or not.

Years ago, Lillian had never planned to get connected, she never wished to be part of _Twilight_ or Forks yet here she was, friends with two of the main characters, acquaintances with the very vampires she had hoped to avoid, and even related to pivotal characters. Maybe, just maybe, this wasn't that bad, she could've been in some medieval world like _Game of Thrones_ , she shivered at the thought of no plumbing, dragons, and white walkers, yes she had been lucky in the reincarnation roulette.

"So remember to call me once you arrive in Forks, okay? Oh and don't forget to write to Royal, I'm sure he's missing his girlfriend-"

Smacking Bella on the shoulder she gawked, "For the last time we aren't dating! He just gave me a ring okay? It doesn't mean anything okay?"

Her friend smirked, quirking her brow, "Sure it means nothing of course not, not like it was his mother's or anything. Or the fact that you've been constantly updating your email or anything, yea totally means nothing."

Giving her the bird before enveloping the taller girl (at this point everyone was taller than Lillian much to her ire) in a hug Lillian shook her head in amusement. It was hard to be mad at Bella, at least this one, the one in front of her (Kristen Stewart didn't serve her friend any justice, especially with the lack of emotions). "Whatever, and ya, of course, I'll call you alright? And I'll tell Jacob hi for you! You'll be visiting next summer right?"

Nodding in affirmation the two hugged once more as Lillian checked that Bella had the candles she was going to leave in case the vampire popped up again (the candles were wards, to keep things out unless they were invited in). "Oh before I forget," She remembered pulling out a small box feeling a wave of deja vu only in reverse, "These are for you Bells, they're enchanted," she told the girl whispering one last thing so their parents couldn't hear, "they have my magic in them."

Bella's eyes widened quickly grabbing the box and putting the small silver earrings on, "Thank you, thank you! I won't lose them I swear! I'll wear them always."

With one last goodbye, the Brandon's left Phoenix heading towards Forks. And for the first time in a long time, Lillian felt excited for the future, and it felt as though nothing could go wrong.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Toronto, Canada**

Lounging in a bar across a tall pale man with dark locks, the pair watched the younger looking take a shot before continuing, "So you've met Garrett's little friend it seems."

The two mates exchanged looks before nodding in affirmation, "Yes we did. We were quite surprised as we all know know how he can be," Charollote responded with a small smile.

The man across them let out a loud chuckle, "Oh I know exactly what you mean. When Garrett dragged myself and to meet the girl I was thinking it would be someone like himself, not a magic user thats for sure. Nearly ran for the hills after that!"

"So you've met her too then?"

Downing another shot he gave the fellow nomads a smile, "Oh of course, it was a very interesing meeting to say the least." He paused, "In fact she's the reason Mary and I met. I thought she was crazy when she told me to find her, but all her informtion added up, though it was a shame Mary and i didn't end up as mates, but rather soul siblings-"

Peter injected quickly, "Are you saying she knew of a future relationship you'd have with Mary? Like a premonition?"

Silence fell over the three of them, the hustle and buste of humans passings by seemed defeaning as the vampire cleared his throat, "Was there something else you needed Peter, Charlotte? Cause from my perspoctive you're doing a terrible job snooping around in something that doesn't involve you," he leaned in close in a hushed voice, "so tell me why you seem so fascinated by a human."

The pair exchanged looks before Peter stared down the other vampire, it had been a long time since he'd felt truly threatened. Sure just a week ago they had ran into the Volturi, but they had nothing to hide, but this was different. Their friend, the man in front of them was not the oldest or wisest vampire, but he was a very dangerous, there was a reason why there weren't so many nomadiac vampires anymore. Many had to travel in groups else they be killed or settle in covens, only the strong survived and one of the strongest sat across him right now and while he was not as talented as Jasper, he knew if he had to, he could kill his friend. "Have you ever met Alice Cullen by chance?"

The vampire gave him a confused look, backing down into his seat, "Cullen? One of Carlise's coven mates? No, I've only met Carlise, his mate, the big one, Emmett and the blonde, his mate. I haven't gotten the chance to meet the others," he shook his head, "does this Alice Cullen have an issue with Lillian or something?"

Charlotte looked away, "Um no, we just," she swallowed, "that girl just looks a lot like our soul sibling, Alice, we were wondering if there was a relation between the two."

"Ah."

"So you see that's really it, we didn't mean to drag you out for such a silly reason but you have to understand-"

"I think it's time I left, Peter, Charlotte." He stood up grabbing his last shot and downing it before walking around the table to stare down at his fellow vampires, "I don't know what reason you have in finding out more on the girl, even if she is related to your sibling it doesn't change the fact she's human, no matter how magical she is. Just don't get involve alright? She has enough on her plate without worrying about vampires digging into her past. Besides," his eyes seemed to flicker under the dark lights of the bar, "even the Volturi is letting her be that should tell you something."

And with that the man heading towards the door, only stopping at his friends voices, "It was good seeing you again Randall. We're sorry if we had alterior motives, you just have to understand, we are sorry. Perhaps in a decade or two you could introduce us to Mary, we can even drag Alistar to come be social if you'd like."

The vampire gave no response excpet for a wave of his hand as he exited the bar and leaving in a flash.

* * *

 **A/n:** Next chapter will be skipping around a bit, again this fanfic ain't exactly gonna be linear. That being said, there is a chapter where Lillian and Garrett do meet one another etc, but that won't be for a while. I'm also playing with the idea of interludes (seeing characters povs of meeting/encountering Lillian) so those will be coming out soon too! The next chapter is almost finished, and I'm so hyped for it (may or may not involve the Volturi, Maria, or the Cullens, lemme know who you think it could be!). Also I based Randall's description off the book not the movie!

Also Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone!


	8. In Which She Meets Two Kings

**Summary** : She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun.

Drabbles/encounters with twilight characters, + other supernatural beings. Pairings undecided

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight

* * *

 **A/N:** I rewrote this three times after I lost the first copy and then the second time around was just meh. This wasn't as in depth as I had hoped no s long but I really want to progress along so hope Y'all enjoy!

*Also small note- this takes place before the last 2 chapters, around age 12 for Lillian (the previous were age 13-14)

* * *

She didn't completely understand how she got here. Nor did she understand how she was going to get out of this situation but at the moment she didn't completely mind.

Or at least as long as it was just _him_ and no one else.

"Are you doing well, Lily?"

She smiled softly from under her black umbrella as the rain cascaded down on them, "I'm doing well, how are you today, Marcus?"

* * *

Her family had been visiting those distantly related cousins in England after yet another family member had died (which was the fifth in the last decade which prompted another round of 'this is a cursed family line'). And as fate would have it, the trip wouldn't go without an encounter with some sparkly vampires.

The sky was a grim grey with the rain softly pattering on the world below. It had been the Brandon family's third day in England when Lillian had decided to venture outside alone. Grabbing a few items for Gran Masen and some small gifts for the her witch twins (not that either Arthur nor Elizabeth had asked for anything) as well as visiting a few historical sites that had large presences of magical energy that even she felt (as at the time her sense of magic was still subpar compared to the others). She hadn't realized how far she deep she'd went inside of London until Lillian came to the realization she had no clue where she was.

"Are you lost, child?"

A voice broke her out of her panicked state as she looked up at the concerned but strained voice.

Her eyes met with what only one could define as an actual angel. The being in front of her was a tall broad-shouldered man with long dark brown wavy hair that was pulled back and cascaded down to his chest. He was very pale, paler than anyone she had ever met, with deeply defined cheekbones and heavy dark lashes that almost distracted one's gaze away from the deep and shadowed but plain to see red of his eyes.

At first, she didn't know know how to respond when staring at such a beautiful being - _vampire_ \- until it hit her like a bus. If it weren't for her friend, in her previous life, who had been far beyond obsessive over them (and simply _Twilight_ in general), who used to wear a necklace with the same crest as the one before she did, Lillian honestly wouldn't have realized who was right in front of her.

Stumbling over her words as she felt her face flush a deep shade, "I-I uh, yea I am, it's my first time here and I got distracted by the everything and-," catching herself rambling she quickly added, "-my family must be worried about me."

Oddly enough he made no attempt to otherwise seduce nor illusion her, in fact, he seemed generally concerned over her current situation. "Do you happen to know the name of the hotel you and your family are staying in?" He asked watching every reaction she made, his head having to incline low as she was more than a foot shorter than him.

Furrowing her brows as she thought back before recalling the hotel's name and giving it to the vampire. Upon hearing the name he gave her a ghost of a smile, "I see. If it interests you young one, it seems that is the hotel is down the block from where I'm staying. Would you like me to walk you back?"

Nodding her head at the offer, Lillian humbly accepted keeping towards the street side in order to remain in sight of others (however she highly doubted there was a chance she'd be eaten in broad daylight, or in London terms, grey sky). And adding as a 'just in case' allowing her magic to test out the newest skill she had learned, mental shielding

Though it was an awkward experience at first, she did try breaking the ice between the two of them, prompting small talk. While the conversation was quite flat, the vampire did try his best to answer her questions even if they were a simple one or two worded replies.

The two had made decent time, arriving at Lillian's hotel in under thirty minutes.

Smiling up at him she thanked the vampire (something that sounded so odd to do, yet in her short twelve years in this life she had yet to have a bad experience with a vampire surprisingly). "Thank you so much, sir, for helping me out there," she bowed her head slightly, "Well I best be off. My parents must be going crazy right about now with worry. Anyways it was nice meeting you-" pausing at the realization she never got his name, not that she minded either way as she'd most likely never see the man again (due to the fact he was a member of the Volturi, she just couldn't figure out who he was).

Silence passed between the two as she shook her head amused, thanking him once more before turning to head inside the hotel only stopping at the sound of his voice.

"Marcus. You can call me Marcus," he told her, voice calm yet pained, like the wind, "And you are most welcome until we meet again."

With those last words, the vampire disappeared leaving Lillian bewildered, connecting the dots to who exactly that was. She couldn't help the hushed audible words that left her lips, "Shit."

* * *

Lillian hadn't meant to attract the attention of the vampire, in fact, she had gone out of her way to stay as far from him and that other hotel as possible.

Every time she left the hotel she would force her magic to notice any vampire presence nearby and if she caught just the hint of one, she bolted back inside the crowded hotel. But by the end of the second day, she was more than exhausted and drained and so she turned off her magic for a few hours, resting comfortably inside the lobby.

She knew nothing could come to grab and eat her while there were so many people around and as long as Lillian stayed in the open she'd be safe. Of course she just had to jinx the situation as her parents had all but kicked her out of the hotel, telling her to go hang out in the park, shop, make friends, at least do something (which was outrageous as sitting on a couch was doing something but they didn't seem to think so) while they had to help with the mourning arrangements. Which was what put her exactly in the park, art supplies laid out and in hand, taking up one of the more public benches.

She didn't even notice the looming presence that appeared beside her, "You are a remarkable artist."

Glancing between the man before her and the sky behind him _curse the cloudy sunless English skies wtf br_ o, she thought to herself, "Thank you, but I don't really think I'm that talented, definitely not compared to some of my relatives" she replied as a matter of factly, considering compared to Alice her skills were beyond lacking.

What surprised her though was what he did next, "I've lived a while and I know talent when I see it. My brother, an artist in his free time, was never this talented at your age." He took the seat beside her, pointing out and complimenting each detail, every line and shading on her piece. "I didn't mean to pry, forgive me if I am too forward."

Lillian couldn't help the amusement bubble inside her as she found herself oddly at ease with the ancient vampire, "You're fine really, Marcus was it? It's just you're very kind, thank you."

His mouth turned up in a faint smile, but only a ghost of one, "Of course, do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked doing his best to not charm her like many of his kind did to unsuspecting humans, be it voluntary or not.

Moving her stuff and sliding over she nodded, "Sure, take a seat," she paused contemplating if she should tell him her name before resigning, "Lilly." She told him smiling though still a bit wearily knowing full well he must've had a reason to talk to her, yet she felt little harm in talking with him.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two talked about this and that. Both unwilling to reveal too much while still being pleasant to one another. After a few more hours, Lillian's drawings all but forgotten, the two parted ways, Marcus walking her to the hotel. For the rest of the evening, Lillian was left in a sort of gleeful state.

It was the first time she had experienced such a feeling. She had met vampires before, but none so old and powerful as Marcus, it made her question if she was somehow being influenced by his own abilities. Lillian dismissed the idea knowing witches were generally immune to such advances, _thankfully_. She shook her head at her thoughts, it was a silly theory, throwing out the train of thought before it truly began.

By the next morning, Lillian had again returned to the park and once more was greeted by Marcus. She had commented with some witty banter on how they keep meeting, to which the poor vampire merely stated the obvious, telling her he was enjoying the time away from his family. She laughed at his blunt nature, which caused even more confusion on the vampire.

Maybe just, maybe _Twilight_ wasn't so bad as it had seemed.

By the third day, the two seemed to fall into this bizarre yet not uncomfortable pattern of meeting at the park once a day, sitting and watching life pass them by as Lillian drew while Marcus answered any and all questions she posed to him, from philosophical, to interests, to merely on how he was doing. And by the end of the fifth day, they had begun meeting at the park bench with the intent to talk and enjoy one another's company. It was something to her that almost seemed as if they were close friends rather than strangers from different worlds, in more ways then one.

"If you do not mind, may I inquire about your family?" The vampire asked, watching the young girl pause in her drawing before she smiled and replying asking if there was something specific he wished to know. Shaking his head he wondered, "No not at all, I was merely curious, I'd understand if you wish to drop the conversation-"

"No you're fine Marcus, I'm just messing with you! It just seems so many people I've met have been curious over my family that's all," she responded quickly thinking back to the North family, or Garrett, even the brief time she met Randall, hell she had received a letter from Jacob asking about her relatives on behalf of his father Billy Black. "Well, there's not much to say about my family. I'm an only child with parents who travel a lot, they're into real estate, and because of this I've visited so many places in the U.S. Um I don't have many relatives or extended family members, many died young or in wars, in fact this is the second funeral our family have gone to."

Giving her his condolences Marcus asked if she needed to change the topic, apologizing if he had brought up unwanted emotions. She only laughed him off, "Oh no only if you want to change the topic, there's no feelings towards my cousin who died, never met the man, but thank you for the concern."

He remained silent, eyeing the air around her as if seeing something she couldn't, be it part of his gift perhaps? Though Lillian couldn't remember his gift or if he had one at all, as she knew one of the Volturi Kings lacked a gift but she didn't know who. "Anyways, enough about myself, how about you? What's your family like?"

His eyes closed a look that almost seemed to appear as annoyance shrouded his pale face, "I have two of what you could call as brothers. They are-" pausing faced masked in pain and irritation, "-beings of great irr-"

"Ah brother, there you are! We have been wondering where you've disappeared to this last week. Why we almost had half a mind to send Demitri to come and find you, didn't we Felix, Jane?"

From an outside perspective, it was an almost comical sight, as Marcus and Lillian exchanged a look before slowly turning around to face the newcomer, acting as if they were two teens caught flirting with one another against their parents' wishes. Marcus, in all his glory, gave a small nod towards the black haired pale-faced man as he stood up helping the brunette girl to her feet, "Ah Aro I had not realized you were searching for me. Was there something you needed?" The vampire asked, carefully walking in front of Lillian, taking what, she later realized was a defensive position, separating herself and the other vampire king.

It was then she was at a loss for words. She knew there was no way she could run, not against five vampires, and even if she did do that, it would add even more suspicion to her. When she first met Marcus a few days prior she had known the chances of meeting the other Volturi but she had never thought of the consequences of such a matter. After all the warnings that both Gran Masen and Garrett tried to drill her with avoiding danger, the later telling her never consort with others of his kind (unless he is there in case things go south). Yet here she was, trapped between two of the oldest and certainly the strongest and feared vampires alive, in all fairness she had felt as if she was caught in some angsty teen fanfiction.

"Not at all brother, we were merely curious at what you were up to We hadn't realized that you had found a little friend for company," Aro commented eyes completely off of Marcus and staring down Lillian. Like other vampires, she noticed, Aro possessed the same pale white skin, etched out cheekbones, the devious smile and dark eyes that were highlighted in red. And much like the others before her, wore blacks and deep reds, as well as pridefully wearing the Volturi crest on his chest.

She hadn't even realized she was staring at the vampire until she saw he stretched out his hand waiting for her response as the girl blinked before placing her bare hand in the vampires gloved one. Apologizing for hesitating to the ancient vampire, claiming it an uncommon form of greeting in the States she internally smacked herself for miss placing usual gloves today.

The dark haired vampire only chuckled, telling her it was a formality he was accustomed to for many years and in turn, Lillian smiled feigning amusement, "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," she said casually, biting back her fear and doing her best control her heartbeat.

"Please, call me Aro, the pleasure is all mine." He responded with the same eerily wary voice that she recalled from the books. As he bowed to bring his lips to her bare hand, his deep eyes never leaving her own green ones, Lillian couldn't help but shiver as his pale skin touched her, freezing her in place. "Any friend of my brother is a _dear_ friend of mine."

She barely registered the fact she, once again was left staring at the ancient vampire, much like she had when she encountered Marcus and for once she could see the appeal of the infamous three (in this case two) kings of Volterra.

While the vampires she had met before, Garrett, Randall, Emmett, even Rosalie who was deemed as one of the most attractive beings to ever exist, held a very little candle to the two kings. And she had an irking feeling that the last king, Caius she believed was his name, would be just as stunning. Lillian was a bit grateful that the vampires, especially the Volturi members, lacked much resemblance to their movie counterparts, as in her previous life she had been quite taken by the blonde king's actor. Course that also caused her distress, as if Aro was considered the least desirable of the three (who left her very much flustered) she hoped never to meet the vampire as she the feeling she'd pass out just from sight alone.

"You are quite an interesting girl, I can see why my brother is taken with you," Aro told her hinting something she couldn't exactly make out, "Even I find myself intrigued, you aren't an easy book to read I must say."

Silence fell upon them and Lillian knew it was time for her to go, "I should get going, my mom's got plans for us later tonight." She stated, wanting more than anything to go, something not feeling right to the girl.

Aro looked at her, interest openly on his face as he watched her pack up her stuff with the help of Marcus. Paying no attention to the behavior, although noting it as suspicious, she looked at Marcus giving him a grin and bidding him goodbye. For his credit, he didn't miss a beat nodding and wishing her a good rest of her afternoon. Though most startlingly Marcus cupped her hand with his, bringing it to his own lips, right over where his brother had and giving her a serene kiss, "It was an honor to meet you, Lily."

Taken aback and a bit flustered she let her hand fall to her side before scrambling to grab her things and darting towards the direction of the hotel. Bidding Aro and the three guards behind him quick good-bye, Lillian passed the five only for her name to be called grabbing her attention and making her blood run cold, "Lillian if, when you are older and are in Italy it would be wonderful if you stopped by to say 'hello'," her steps quicken after that.

* * *

She hadn't seen Marcus or the others for the rest of the trip, but she did notice in a constant presence always lurking, only just hovering outside of her magical sensory map. But halfway through the next day, it was as if she felt presences everywhere, from rooms nearby to the streets below, and by the last day through the magical delirium, she swore she thought something was right behind the entire day she was in her bed (which in hindsight was really very stupid). And by the end, until they boarded the plane Lillian had been constantly on edge, feeling the pricking of vampires, pixies, mermaids, and fellow witches 24/7, trapped in a state of irritation (one would describe the feeling like that of a bug bite).

When the plane had finally taken off, she had finally relaxed, her magic giving out on her, collapsing as she tried dozing off into sleep. The only thoughts on her mind revolved around why Aro hadn't said anything about her memories, especially considering her high depth of knowledge or the topic of witches and magic.

It wasn't like she was Bella who had a mental shield or anti-mind reading powers….or magic... _oh son of a bitch-_ It was only then when she was trapped in the state of half asleep did it finally hit her why, but by the time she did Lillian had succumbed to the land of dreams, not fully comprehending the target she had placed on her back.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Extended Ending** :

"What do you mean you had your magic running for an entire week straight without taking a break?!"

"Ooh Lillian's in trouble, haha sucks to be you."

"I don't want to hear anything out of you Arthur, aren't you supposed to be practicing elemental control with your sister? Who in fact is the only one here doing what they were told to do?"

"Haha, oh look at the time mom, you know what I'm late with training with Lizzie, I'ma go now ya know?" The dark haired teen paused giving his friend a pitiful look before dashing out of the room screaming ''thank you, Lillian, for the gifts' disappearing down the hall, leaving her to the ire and mercy of his mother.

"Do you know how dangerous that is? You aren't even remotely skilled enough at feeling your own magic or presence let alone anyone else's yet! You're not even thirteen yet, you've only been a practicing witch for seven months! You only just mastered mental shielding and mind blurring! Not only that you were unsupervised! What if you passed out from exhaustion? And just streamlining your magic constantly to your surroundings is just asking for paranoia, you get false positive and start going all looney! It's not like there's some giant organization with kings or something after you, Lillian honestly what were-"

"Oh give it rest dear, you're scaring the poor girl, can't you see that." Lillian perked up seeing Gran Masen in the doorway motioning her to follow the older woman, waving off her daughter who was still adamant on giving the younger witch an ear full. "Come along Lillian your magic must be zapped, I have a few potions that may help, though you will most likely fall asleep once you take them."

The girl smiled at the greying woman following the matriarch down the hallway, retelling (almost) everything that occurred on the trip to her.

* * *

"Sooo a little birdie told me you went to England and saw some sh*tty Brits. Those low life-"

"You can take that little birdie and shove it up your sparkling-"

"Alright alright little miss devil, don't go letting me on fire again okay?" The red-eyed brown haired man said laughing in uneasiness backing off slightly from the half passed out teen that was cuddling a large Oscar the Grouch plush she had received from their mutual acquaintance Randall. "I know having to be in the presence of British is bad enough, having to eat their food, must've been excruciating-"

"No, it was fine Gar, really. You've gotta stop your crusade against Britain, it's kind of old news at this point," the vampire opened his mouth in protest as she rolled her eyes, "nothing too much happened, I just may or may not have overexerted my magic."

He shook his head amused, "Ha, I bet your little covens gave you an earful didn't they!" His shoulders shook as he laughed even harder when the girl threw her plushie at the vampire's voice not attempting to dodge it as it hit him in the face, "if that's all then-"

She tossed over to her side, looking away from the vampire, even though she spoke in an amused tone, deep down she was scared nevertheless continuing, "Oh and I met this vampire named Marcus and his brother Aro! And their friends, a big man named Felix and this very adorable girl named Jane! And how could I forget, there was also this young girl with Aro too, like his shadow in a way! Do you happen to know them-Garrett where are you going? Why on Earth are you hiding in the closet, again?! _Oh my god_ , Garrett don't you dare make me get up."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/n:** So recently I was dmed on the matter if I would be pairing Lillian w/ someone (specifically Garrett or Royal). While I'm sure romance will come up later on (as I've planned it out to the third bookish) it's not the forefront of the ff as this originally was drabbles, though it has changed obviously. We will see.


	9. In Which She Attends High School

**Summary** : She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun.

Encounters with twilight characters, + other supernatural beings. Pairings undecided

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Twilight_

* * *

 **A/N** : Massive time skipping in this chapter, because I really wanna move the plot along! There will probably be parts that will be expanded on later on.

 **WARNINGS** : Mentions of 9/11 etc.

* * *

.

.

By the time the Brandon's arrived in Forks the sky had already grown dark with the rain falling down as a friendly reminder of her hometown. After picking up some take out from the diner on the corner and saying a quick hello to Charlie, the family drove to their house.

The house was just as they left it, mostly. The grass was knee-high, weeds covered the front and backyard, piles of rotting leaves stacked on each other while the pathway seemed to have all but disappeared. The once navy colored house now greying a bit, cobwebs covered the porch and the door frame while all potted plants had long since died. But other then that everything was just as they left it, and luckily nothing seemed to have been broken into, Charlie and neighbors had kept their eye on the place for the last 4 years.

The three exchanged knowing looks before settling inside the house, tidying and making plans to go the story the next door to fix up the place. After unpacking the years worth of storage boxes in the basement, Lillian reorganized her room. Placing all magical equipment hidden on her closet shelf and under her bed, she placed Alice's locket in her child jewelry box, placing a protective enchantment over the old thing hoping no one would go around snooping in her things. And with that Lillian left the rest for the upcoming days, jumping onto her bed into a deep slumber.

The next few days the Brandon family would be seen around Forks socializing and reconnecting with the town while on one of their many shopping trips (they'd gone seven times to the store in three days). Once they were all settled in, their house repaired and returning to its former appearance, their lawn mowed and gardens trimmed each family member went off on their own ventures. Her mother joining a weekly book group with a few of the other mothers in Forks while her father spent his time hunting and fishing with Charlie and Billu Black and Lillian spending the rest of summer in La Push.

Unsurprisingly, when she went over there the first time, Jacob and she had nothing less but an awkward exchange of ''heys' ''hi's' and ''you got taller'. It wasn't until both Sam and Jared appearing behind the two and smacking them upside the head, laughing at their predicament did they both open back up, by chasing after the older boys with frying pans. The final days of summer before her freshmen year was fun, but the irking pulling feeling still remained reminding her of the looming presence of the Cullens.

* * *

Just as she remembered, school still sucked. No matter how many years it had been since she last attended high school she felt as though she never left it, and not in a good way. When entering school and going into every class, she could hear people talking about her. Rumors did wonders for the people of small towns.

Since she had lived in Forks up till the age of 9, she wasn't exactly a brand new person, but many barely recalled her I'd anything. And even though she, like the other fifty-odd freshmen were entering Forks High for the first time, she was still singled out, be it her ''newcomer status', her small stature, or even by her parents economic status.

Her parents were by all means wealthy. They saved, made business deals, and never settled for a price less than reasonable. The two both being Forks natives were, in a way, a success story, both from low-income families going to college leaving the town with big dreams and making it in the world. Getting married, have a kid and ultimately returning to their home, it sold well to the youth and though there was animosity between her mother and a few of the other women (some silly drama about boyfriend stealer and gold digger shenanigans) there were like mini sad celebrities. She could only groan at the rumor mill of Forks once the Cullens arrived in their designer clothes, Porsche cars, and inhuman looks, the town'll have a field day.

By the time October hit, people began to treat Lillian normally, no longer staring and whispering about her, though she still got the side looks now and again. She'd even, somehow, managed to make a few decent friends along the way. A nice blonde named Olivia, her brother Kevin, a brunette art kid named Josh, and a hopeful violinist called Stella. Over the course of the weeks, a few more freshmen and a couple of sophomores and a junior joined their friend circle, the lunch table having to shove two of the circle tables together.

That being said, Lillian wasn't 'popular' by any means, she had a large group of acquaintances and some friends who she trusted enough, but that's where her social life ended. She never went to school parties or hangouts after school, she didn't invite anyone over and neither did they, and she knew when high school ended, none of them would keep in contact with her. Lillian didn't mind that though, why would she? She had, though selfishly, had friends she cared about, Jacob, Jared, Sam, Bella, Garrett, and even Royal and that was enough for her.

The school days melded together after the holidays and soon enough finals arrived and then right after the end of freshmen year. Bella arrived in Forks a few weeks later, in July and spent most of her afternoon in La Push while Charlie hung out with Billy Black. For the first few days, Lillian spent all morning and afternoon with the group of Quileute boys, plus Leah and Bella. However, her family had decided to visit a few of their California and properties, dragging the girl along (as she was underage and even if she was double her physical age, they didn't know). And so the rest of Lillian's summer, regrettably, was spent in hot sunny California and away from her friends. Of course, as fate would have as it seemed, she did spot a few familiar people of which she (mostly) avoided.

* * *

Her sophomore year was bland and forgettable. Lillian returned to school with the same dull view of redoing high school. Though much to her amusement and joy, things seemed to be slightly better than freshman year. Much to her parent's surprise, she tried out for the volleyball team and to add she was accepted on it. Although just about anyone who tried out was accepted as there was barely enough students as it was.

In her previous life, Lillian had enjoyed sports a lot, especially volleyball as a certain anime she used to love inspired her, but after receiving a permanent injury due to a fall after a save, she had to quit. She had been on her high school team previous, though rusty as she never really seriously played in this life, Lillian was proud that she still had a killer serve.

Overall the weeks blended together in a seamless transition. She got all her work done ahead of time, went to practice three times a week, and spent the rest of her time either in the woods sketching or practicing her magic. On weekends she'd head over to La Push and the Reservation, spending time with Jacob and the others. And for dinner, her family ate together discussing everything from what they did that day to the state of the government.

Halloween came and went fairly well, herself stocking pile a few pounds worth of candy and holding herself up in her room while chatting with Arthur and Elizabeth long into the evening, trying to outdo each other's accomplishments (though neither had a view of the other so they really only had one another's word).

It had really amazed her how far the twins had progressed. All things considered, they had been practicing far long then herself and they had a coven leader to guide them along with the fact they were twins. Twins were rare and powerful, no matter if they were mortal, witches, vampires, or other, and it seemed both Norths were living up to the stereotype.

Arthur had surpassed Lillian in practice and magical force, though she, on the other hand, was more precise and had gained better control over mental magic, unlike the others. Elizabeth herself was beyond both of them and at her rate, she would most likely become the next Supreme witch in her area, the title was more of a glorified name that basically just meant you got the respect of all those in your community. It was hard, tedious, and officially becoming one could kill you, yet Elizabeth was undeterred, already a master in the last arts except for wordless spells.

Compared to them, Lillian was a little embarrassed by her lack of improvement. She had just begun learning spells (which she had a very hard time wrapping her head around) and was nowhere close to having the precision needed, and had only recently mastered her individual ability, mostly. She could know to move things almost effortlessly, though what she could move was based on her own physical strength thus why she began doing fitness training. Course she could still improve; Lillian would no longer collapse from use but she was left shaky and it was only her hands that could project her ability, it was something to work on.

In the end, she would remember that Halloween over any other, especially when Garrett appeared along with Randall and Mary.

Mary had whisked her away, dressing her quickly in a Halloween costume they stole bought earlier that day. What resulted was the group (Randall and Garrett) hysterically laughing when they realized what she supposed to be.

It was one of those skin-tight, cheap velvety red and black, with the scratchy velcro and spider lace sleeves costumes. With a high collar, plastic choker and shorter front then the back kind of dress (the "ruffles" gathered haphazardly and fraying) and low cut, Lillian hadn't helped the situation when she re-entered the room with a pair of fangs (made of fake nails and denture glue a trick she recalled) throwing her hand out dramatically and tilting her head rather stupidly before as calmly as she could state, "I want to suck your blood, hiss hiss."

Needless to say, trying to quiet down the group was a difficult challenge (thankfully her parents were in the basement binging old slash films). Mary rolled her eyes, amusement dancing behind them, "Nice try Lillian, but 3/10 for accuracy, we don't hiss."

Randall shook his head clutching onto Garrett, "Dear Lord, you're hilarious, imagine some human walking down some dark alleyway and their greeted by a vampire who says ''hiss hiss' before eating them, they'd probably die from laughter instead!" That started the two men back up again as Lillian went to go change back only for the two to grab her arms, "You don't have time to change, c'mon we're going out it's Halloween night the one day we can all be exposed to humans."

Not wanting to fight the trio on this Lillian sighed, running down to her parents (scaring them in the process) and asking if she could go out with some friends, as it wasn't a school night. Her parents, assuming she meant schoolmates, agreed though not before promising she'd be back by 12 at the latest. Kissing them both goodbye (her father confused by the costume while her mother laughed it off go on about '''kids will be kids') Lillian dashed back upstairs before being carried out the backdoor by Garrett.

That night had been one of the most fun nights she ever had. The four went everyone, from Portland to Seattle the three vampires even considering crossing the Canadian border with her but forfeited the idea when realizing how close they'd be with to the Denali's, they all knew the implications of what could happen especially Lillian in regards to her looks.

While Lillian had grown quite a bit from her run-in with Peter and Charlotte, no longer looking like a long-haired green eyed Alice, but rather a 'what-if-Alice-looked-like-an adult'. She had kept her hair long and pulled in a simple braid, her skin no longer the pasty white similar to Bella's more of a warm beige, and her face still covered in light freckles. Her height finally reaching the tall size of 5'1 and a half (which considering she had been stuck as 4'10 for years she was glad for the extra inches) although she was still on the small side with her additional exercise she had started gaining definition, but certainly not at a fast rate.

Either way her appearance to the youngest female Cullen had gone down drastically, but with human eyes, she could still be mistaken for Alice. Lillian certainly had luck on her side when it came to vampire run-ins, neither Garrett nor Randall had met the youngest two additions to the Cullen clan, Mary had only ever met Carlisle, the Volturi most likely didn't know of their existence, and the few nomads she'd run into had taken little interest to her (and she had made herself smell unappealing to avoid unwanted attraction).

After a little more debate the group decided to (slowly) loop back around to her home. All the while Lillian flicked around small balls of magic letting them build up in the air like spinning spheres of air before departing as the group sped through the night. If vampires and other supernatural beings had the clear of revealing themselves, therefore it wouldn't hurt if she did too.

They returned her back home with plenty of time to spare at, 11:59 pm. Bidding the vampires good night, Mary promising for a girls night in the future and Garrett giving her a lengthy hug but not before telling her that Peter and Charlotte had been asking around about her. Of course, this information startled her, but Randall reassured that he took care of the issue and adding that the pair weren't stupid, they held survival over anything else (she doubted the last part, however). After saying goodbye once more and receiving their update phone numbers, the three left, heading down south for the next few years.

Holidays flew by rather fast. Lillian receiving several new candles, herbs, and enchanted items from the North twins and Gran Masen (and she sent some of her own concoctions). From Bella, she got a new journal while she gave her some more candles and a collectors edition of some Jane Austen novels. Royal had sent a sweet letter and with it a pair of small earrings that accompanied the ring that she still wore (she had called to thank him and had sent him an assortment of sweets and new football in the mail). What surprised her was the gifts from the vampire trio she had recently seen.

Mary had sent her an ''upgraded' version of the cheap vampire costume she had worn. It was a beautifully made and vintage Victorian dress, she had even included several pieces of jewelry and a note ' _'This was collecting dust and you looked horrid. For the next time, we go out on all Hallows Eve'_.

Randall had sent a set of magical books, as usual, he somehow had amassed a large collection of them over the centuries, she could only guess how he got them. And Garrett, well, he had sent a few items, some candles, a few stones (even though she could not for the life of her use them), flower seeds, oh yeah and nothing too big just you know, an ACTUAL LIVE CAT! She should've guessed that he would pull something like that, he must've remembered when she had mentioned the topic of familiars with him, but this was ridiculous!

She couldn't even scream at the vampire, he was always on the move and she knew he wouldn't answer his phone until she calmed down. Lillian had found the black furry bundle cradled on her bed playing with one of the stones and a note saying ' _'Happy Holidays. No, take backs_ ". Sure she loved animals, cats were amazing, and sure she could always use a familiar, but a familiar and a normal cat were two very different things, one was born or infused with magic at a young age and the other was just a cat, she should've clarified that. In the end, she really only had to convince her mom to keep the cat (she wasn't going throw him out on the street and her dad was all for having a pet). After a long talk, Lillian was allowed to keep the cat, who she named Toothless, and vowing to smack the stupid out of Garett the next she saw him.

After that fiasco, the days went by alarmingly fast. Her volleyball team went to state, she had also won best in show in a Seattle high school art fest, and didn't fail any of her classes, what fun.

Her adorable little Toothless was unfortunately not magically inclined at all and had seemingly become attach to every boy he met. Whenever he dad was home, Toothless would be right behind him and preferred sleeping with her dad then herself. And of course, when she introduced the little guy to the La Push gang, he tackled each one and refused to leave let go of their hair nuzzling himself inside their long locks. He even attached himself to the men's basketball team when the two ran into one another on the way to the vet(granted he hated the vet, but it still counted). Either way, she didn't mind all that much, even if he was a black ball of judgment.

* * *

Summer came with showers of rain for the first two weeks of vacation. Nicely enough, the following few weeks was only clouds and sunshine, and considering during those days, Royal and his grandparents came to visit them, her parents joking that they had brought the sunny weather with them.

In a two and a half years, the blonde boy seemed to have hit a growth spurt. Now a whopping 5'11, wide-shouldered, and a firmer jawline, it felt as though he doubled her in height and size. And considering when he saw her, Royal had lifted her up and spun her around like a twisty top with ease, Lillian was amazed (and slightly jealous seeing how she was once 5'7 in her past life).

"Lilly! How you doing? Still short I see!" the cheeky blonde commented leaning on her like an armrest.

She rolled her eyes smiling, "I'm doing well, be better if you take your arm off me, old man," she joked as he shook his head at her silliness. "My bad, I didn't even notice you down there." And like that the two continued their silly banter against one another through the rest of the McCarty's stay.

The days with Royal seemed to speed by. Lillian had introduced him to the guys of La Push, Sam and Paul opening up to her friend while Jared and Jacob seemed a bit uncertain of the man until the Jacob bonded with him on motorcycles while Jared and he shared similar humor. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending) Bella would be unable to visit them, as her mom wanted her daughter to stay with her for the summer. Lillian could only imagine and shiver at the embarrassing stories Bella would share to Royal, not like she really cared...much.

As expected, little Toothless grew attached to the blond male the moment he laid eyes on him. The small fluff ball refused to leave Royal's side, having scratched and hissed at Lillian when she tried to detach the cat from her friend (as he needed to take a shower). Overall, Royal found the whole 'I love everyone except Lilly' the funniest thing in the world, rubbing it in until she tried smacking him with a broom. That had then prompted him to joke about how she really did look like a witch now, with the black cat, broom, and dark clothing, their families laughing at the two.

His grandparents, Lucy and Tom, seemed to have lots of fun in Forks. The couple commenting that should they sell the farm, they'd be interested in moving here. They had even easily blended into the populace, being welcomed in with open arms. Her parents had even offered to help sell the farm and find them an affordable house near them should they want. Royal, on the other hand, was beaming at the prospect, especially since he was going into after next year he would be college hunting. And if his grandparents did sell the farm (or his aunt and her family moved into the place) and they decided to live in Forks, he'd be able to attend Portland State or University of Washington, thus allowing him to stay with his grandparents on weekends while still being independent (not to mention he'd be close to Lillian their families teased).

On the McCarty's last night both families went out (to the only) restaurant, arriving in the small diner that was the only socializing spot in town it seemed as not five minutes into sitting down several of Lillian's teammates appeared, Olivia and Sarah. And as any sitcom went, the two girls spotted her and Royal together and immediately b-lined towards the two giggling and smiling.

The one thing about the interaction that was nice was that Royal, being from a small town himself and knowing how new faces were treated, knew exactly how to act to the girls. He was his general nice self, making a few jokes, restating and making it very clear of his relationship with Lillian and his disinterest in dating either of them all while smiling. The whole thing was less than five minutes but by the end, the two girls left deflated though Olivia left promising to get "all the deets" from Lillian.

Royal had only laughed at the situation, finding how worried Lillian was about her future talk with Olivia (and the rest of the volleyball team) the funniest thing in the world. Needless to say, he left Forks the next morning with a goofy grin and happy aura much to the girl's ire.

* * *

Junior year came in fast and hard. Lillian, being so wrapped up in her own world, practicing her mastery in spells and potions, the latter of which turned she was atrocious in) she had forgotten all about what would happen that September morning.

School was closed for the following week to mourn. Everything seemed greyer and darker than before, the sunless rain filled sky seemed fitting for once and everyone was lost in their own world.

" _We were in New York when it happened. Gran and Elizabeth they rushed in, we were around the corner when it happened. They both ran off, trying to help but then the tremors and the-"_

It was the first time she full out cried in this life. And would be the first out of three times she would ever cry.

.

.

.

Convincing her parents to leave school for a week was hard, but not as hard when it came to the funeral. Standing there in that cold day in Maine, Arthur and his mom beside her among fellow witches and warlocks, magic radiating through all of them sorrowfully, that was the hard part.

The funeral was small and close-knit, only those who were part of, be it in the past or present, and allies were allowed there. The front of the funerals took very little time, each person placing enchantments, flowers, candles, potions, even the higher ranked, those who were once coven mates with Gran Masen placed spells over the tomb to ensure it's standing. No tears were shed that day.

It was only later that night when the real funeral took place. Witches, those with magic and supernatural burned their dead. It was generally the same for most, witches, vampires, werewolves, even hunters burned their dead because while it did have cleansing reasons, the body of a witch, while dead, still had magical properties, things that in the wrong hands were bad. So that night, after the day mourning came the burning. And that had truly been the hardest experience she ever had.

Lillian stayed the rest of the week with the remaining two Norths, Arthur and his mother, Anna. The two, for their credit, tried not to cry in front of her for the first few days. By the fourth day, Arthur had broken down in blotchy tears, hugging the girl close, spouting out the ''what ifs' and the ''why them'. And his mother had joined the two on the floor that day, sobbing her eyes and heart out, her magic bubbling out in spouts of wavering pain.

The rest of Lillian's time there was spent reminiscing and wondering what it could've been like if Elizabeth had truly succeeded, becoming the Supreme in the NE territory, the first in over half a century. And if she had become the Supreme, Lillian would've joined her friend, moving on to become her sorceress. But those dreams and visions vanished like the wind, there was no point dwelling on the past.

Leaving the following Sunday, she kept her head up high and a faint smile on her lips, in turn, Anna and Arthur did the same, saying their goodbyes at the bustling airport. Promising the both that shall they ever need her, they only need to call (also vowing to get stronger along with Arthur swearing to accomplish what Elizabeth couldn't). With one last goodbye and hug, Lillian returned to again to Forks.

* * *

The rest of the Junior year went by as well as it could. The first few months were harsh, graduation as well was difficult on the seniors too. The saving grace for Lillian though was being able to see Bella again.

Jacob, Paul, Sam, and herself threw a welcome back party for the blushing brunette who yelled at the four for being idiots and telling them they shouldn't have. Sam and Paul fell over laughing when Bella came after Jacob and Lillian with a frying pan, daring to smack the two screaming teens only to high tail it with the others as Bella turned her ire to them to for being 'accomplices'.

From beginning to end, the summer was one of the best she ever had. After the party (which lasted a few hours before Sam went off to prepare for a date with Leah and Paul going off to babysit little Seth), the other three settled in Lillian's backyard camping out under the few sunny dry nights of the year. They stayed up all night, laughing and talking over everything and anything that happened since last they saw one another.

Bella, finished with her first year of high school, had confided in her friend that she was hoping to move back in with Charlie if her mother and this guy named Phil ended up working out. It was a reminder that of what was to come in the following years, Lillian only hoped in this world, everything would be okay.

Jacob on the other hand, talked about his romance life, or lack thereof (as he was only 13) to the girls. It was one of the few positive changes Lillian could've to think of that she's done. The thirteen-year-old, almost fourteen, had no feelings for either girl, in fact seeing them as nothing more than sisters. Lillian, just to check, had even confronted the boy only for him to sputter and gag at the thought, quoting, "What in God's name are you smoking Lillian? You're like my sister, honestly, you two are more like the guys and I definitely don't swing that way, why would you ask that?!" Needless to say, that was one less conflict she would have to confront in a few years.

The rest of the summertime was spent visiting La Push and shopping a bit in Port Angeles and Seattle (Lillian for clothes, Bella for books, and Jacob to be the bag carrier), and just basking in the freedom and living their lives to the fullest. Lillian continued to receive her bi-weekly calls from Royal while also keeping communications with Arthur, even if the latter relationship was still strained, neither thinking it could ever go back to normal.

But overall, the summer was amazing for everyone, except for a few people who got caught in the prank wars that had 'accidentally' happened. Somehow, Jacob and Lillian were able to get most of the kids of La Push to join as well as her own volleyball team and it all went down from there (she may or may not have used a little magic to help with the pranks). From the volleyball team, the basketball team joined, then the football team, then the cheerleaders, art kids (who had pulled an amazing paintball prank on the jocks), then the swim team joined in when they somehow wired all the yard sprinkles to go off (with help from the tech kids who joined too), and by the fourth day most of the juniors, freshmen, and sophomores that attended Forks High was part of it.

However, like any good thing, it was abruptly ended when it was taken to far, ie. someone tp-ing all the sheriff cars. It was pretty fun, seeing all the cars going down the street, covered in toilet paper, though it quickly shut everyone up when Charlie started trying to round up everyone to clean up Forks. All fun and games till just about every teen were doing community service for three hours (while no one said it out loud, it was totally worth it).

With the last week of summer approaching and Bella preparing to leave things tuned down, sombering out a bit. Lillian had, against what her mind said not to do, taken Bella on her last day up to a meadow.

When Lillian had first realized she was in Twilight and old enough to go off on her own, she had wandered around finding all the places she could recognize as well as where the treaty line began and ended (a useful tidbit of info she thought), one of which was the meadow. It was a hard find, in fact, she had come across two other fields very similar to the infamous place, but when she came across it, she knew then that this had been it.

Sure, her surprising Bella with a place that Edward might've and would've shown her was a bit mean, but Lillian wanted her friend to remember something. Opening the blanket she had carried with her and laying it down for the two to bask in the sunlight that rained down on them.

This meadow was concealed from wandering eyes, surrounded in thick bushes and looming trees, tall wildflowers and grass blending the two girls together with the scenery. It was the one place Lillian could let her magic soar and not feel worried about being revealed. In a sense, she could understand Edwards interest with the place, it was perfect.

"Here," Lillian told Bella, handing the girls earrings she had gifted years prior, "All done, I've tweaked some of the enchantments and added a trace spell to block your scent in case someone tries to hunt you down." Of course it wasn't perfect, Edward being her blood singer would still be able to smell her but not as much now, "And I have something else for you," reaching into her bag and pulling out a silver bracelet, "This Bella, is something very special just for you and only you."

The brown-eyed girl nodded her head, "What does it do?" she asked slipping the piece on and running her pale fingers across the engraved symbols on it. Lillian smiled brightly, "Here hold out your hand, palm out."

Bella did as she was told trusting her friend with all her heart, "Now then you say 'release' and brace yourself a bit." Doing just that, the bracelet began to shine and glow, the engravings heating up before a pale light shot out around Bellas' hand and propelling forward hitting a far tree. Leaving it slightly smoking and dented.

Her eyes widened, "What was that? Did I just do magic?" she asked rapidly clutching the bracelet and staring up at Lillian with heightened excitement, "That's really cool!"

Lillian beamed, "Not exactly. It's my magic with a few enchantments that are locked onto yourself and can be wielded at your leisure. It was a way in the past to protect humans from werewolves actually, that's why its that silver color, but it can also catch things on fire like vampires. Its pretty old technique and well you can use it to do your own magic, its main purpose is to protect you in case you're in danger."

The girl remained silent for a few moments taking it all in before asking, "So it's really just your magic then? I'm just a conduit then?" Bella asked out slowly, still registering it all. "Yes and no, it's my magic, but your own is what's making it all appear, I mean everyone has a little magic in them, only some can be considered as witches or warlocks. It's a bit confusing I admit but it's more of my magic giving you a push to activate both the bracelet and your own." Bella only nodded before thanking her and promising to care of it. With that done, Lillian grinned warmly once more before giving the girl a show of all she had learned in the last year (she had started on her masters in potions and almost completely had control of her own ability and at the rate she was going by the time, if it happens, Lillian could confidently stand her own against a newborn army).

Bella left the next morning, giving her a tight hug before promising to come for Lillian's graduation next year. She only shook her head at the younger one's loyalty, it was sweet, "Whatever you say Bells, just hey remember to focus on school and by now you know the deal with those earrings." The said girl rolled her eyes, promising as always to keep them on and safe, always before boarding the plane, leaving Lillian to face the future or next year.

Senior was fast approaching and she had no idea what she would be doing in regards to the ever-nearing appearance of the Cullen family. One thing was certain, she knew there was no way she'd be able to avoid them anymore.

* * *

Karma seemed to be smiling down on Lillian. Since October word buzzed through the small town of Forks, gossip reaching every year in the high school with the news that there would be a new doctor in town along with his wife and kids. While she herself had yet to see the brand new and totally human family, Lillian's table mates had run into the several of the family members, them gushing over how attractive they were (much to her own amusement and the girl's boyfriends who groaned until they saw a picture of Rosalie).

From what she gathered the Cullens wouldn't be entering school until after winter break, which was still two weeks from then, hearing rumors that they were taking the time to settle in. Of course, the whole high school was in a frenzy (as well as the town), as more and more encounters occurred between people and the "mysterious" family. Lillian, in fact, found herself lucky that she hadn't yet run into any of the coven, only getting a glimpse of the matriarch, Esme at the grocery store (and then immediately left without buying anything).

It was the week before the Cullens would make their debut to school when she received another phone call.

" _Hey, Lily. Before you say anything I know you call me not the other way, b-but,"_ the voice cracked as sobs could be heard on the other side, " _Lillian, it's um- granddad, he-he's not moving, I think I think he might be-"_

Perhaps the universe, fate, God, Karma really didn't want Lillian to meet the Cullens yet. And the only to avoid it was doing what it did best when it came to her meeting others.

"I didn't know who else could call. _Lillian, please help me, I need you, please."_

Lillian would not encounter the Cullens the next week, nor would she meet them for the rest of her senior year.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/n** : Lol originally I was gonna have an interaction with a Cullen but then I was like...nah.

In regards to the not being recognized as Alice/the similar appearance what I'd say is that vampires don't keep up on each other. I doubt the Cullens send letters to all other covens when they get a new covenmate, therefore, Alice/Jaspers existence is unknown/the appearance? Sure the Major is known in the vampire world but many believed he was killed in the Southern Wars.

In terms of Aro wanting Alice, I see it as there were whispers of a seer and that gained his interest and wasn't until Edward being stupid to show his memories did the Volturi learn of Alice. So really only Peter/Charlotte, the Denali's and the Cullens know of Alice. If that makes sense? And seeing as when Alice was turned, she had most likely been underfeed, Lillian would look like an older version of her or more of a sister appearance now

Also, we've got 1-3 more chapters till we officially enter canon! Also, thank you for all the favs/follows/reviews!


	10. In Which She Travels the World

**Summary** : She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun.

* * *

Drabbles/encounters with twilight characters, + other supernatural beings. Pairings undecided

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own twilight

* * *

 **A/n:** So uh THIS WAS GOING TO BE FINISHED AND UPDATED ON VALENTINES DAY BUT GUESS WHO LITERALLY FELL ASLEEP WRITING IT! Instead, you get it now, oops! Also, it's not really Valentine's day related as there really isn't romance? But thought that counts I think? (This is over 9.8k words! and not really edited? sorry?)

* * *

.

Death was a really sh*tty thing. Yet at the same time, Lillian felt so calm when it came to the dead. It was almost a joke, morbid, however, but a joke that the Brandon family was cursed and those they cared about would all die. Yep, it was morbid but in her seventeen years of living in as a Brandon, it seemed to be true.

Lillian had been pulled out of school, herself doing early graduation, allowing both her and her parents to rush down to Gatlinburg. It seemed everyone was numb during the time, herself going through the motions of grief, yet barely registering the world around her. Royal wasn't much better.

The moment her family pulled up to the old farm before she had even stepped out of the car, Royal had engulfed Lillian in a death grip hug. His eyes red and puffy, shoulders shaking and voice trembling as he dragged the smaller girl upstairs to his room. Shutting the door behind the two, he began to sob for what seemed like hours. The bright happy go lucky boy she knew was gone, drowned out by pain and anguish.

When she tried to shift the two towards the bed, his grip tightened around her waist, as if scared she'd leave him there. Tracing his shoulder blades gently with her fingertips she asked softly if they would be able to move to the bed that was only a few feet away. Only feeling the movement of his head nod between the crook of her neck, he slowly got up pulling her closer towards his chest as he fell onto the bed, Lillian in tow. Rearranging himself, Royal had ended up pinning her underneath him as he continued to whimper and cry in her arms.

By the time he stopped, it had already passed dinner time, late into the night as Lillian uncurled herself from Royal who had fallen asleep. Toothless, who she had, of course, brought along with her poked his eyes open when she got up, glaring at her for disturbing his sleep. A small smile graced her lips before she quietly left Royal's bedroom and headed down to the kitchen. Passing the dining she noticed the lights were still on. Peeking her head in slightly, Lillian saw her parents were gathered around the table with Lucy and bounds of files.

Catching her mother's eyes she nodded to her before leaving the three alone as they went over the piles of paperwork. Entering the kitchen, Lillian grabbed cups of water and several pieces of toast and silently went back up to Royal's room.

Unfortnallty for her, when she re-entered the room, Royal had already awoken and looked beyond worried, looking around for, what she could only assume was for herself. "Hey, hey, don't worry, I'm right here." She told him, placing down the glasses and toast on his nightstand and sitting back down beside him. Instinctively, he came up to her and wrapped his arms around her again, placing his head on top of hers as he regulated his breathing.

"I'm sorry." He told her after a few minutes of quiet, "I didn't mean to pull you away from your life for my stupid problems, and I shouldn't be relying on you, I-I-" his shoulders began trembling again as he continued, choking out, "God, I'm acting like a child aren't I? I'm so f*cking stupid and I-"

"Woah, Woah, Royal shh. It's okay, you're not stupid don't say those things. No one could have guessed what was going to happen, it's no one's fault. You're so amazing and funny, you bring the joy to life and that's what I love about you," she placed her hands on his face bringing them to eye level, "relying on people is what we do, I rely on you and you me, that's what friends are for, right?"

His deep colored eyes searched hers as if trying to find lies in her words only to come up blank. A faint smile, though not as big as he usually did graced his face the first one she'd seen in a while, "Friends huh?" he looked down before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, "Yeah, that's what friends for, thank you." Lillian reflexively reached for her face where he had kissed her, cheeks flushing pink as she smiled back, "Yeah of course."

...

The next few weeks consisted of clearing up and packing the McCarthy farm. Tim McCarthy's funeral occurred a few days after the Brandon's had arrived. Royal's Aunt, Elaine, had come down with her family to help with the arrangements. Most of the town and surrounding residents had attended the wake, the full service lasting well into the afternoon as everyone shared stories and memories.

Once the funeral was over, Lillian's parents had begun the process to sell off the farm. However, Elaine had stepped in, claiming it as her birthright and Lucy had signed off the property to her daughter. When that small fiasco had finished, the rest of February and part of March was used to send moving boxes to Forks. Her father had returned to the small town a few weeks prior, buying up and fixing the abandoned house on the corner of their street for Royal and Lucy to move in.

Lillian, in between cheering the blond boy up and helping with the donations and packing, she had been able to not only sign up for online high school but managed to complete the rest of her senior semester in the span of a few weeks. It had been several long nights, shotty internet and slow loading time, and while she didn't pass with all A's (a B minus in Calculus was still fairly good), Lillian was officially done with high school, opting for the early graduation and had already ordered a copy of her diploma.

A part of her was sad about her decision, the speeding through her final and last (hopefully) year of school. She still hated high school and was bored by it, but she also wouldn't be able to walk with her fellow classmates. And though most of them she was not close with, Lillian still felt the pull on her heart when she had texted the volleyball team and the group she sat with at lunch that she had not, in fact, dropped out nor was kicked out but had opted for early graduation instead.

The only saving grace she did have was the lack of Cullens that would be appearing any time soon. She didn't mind them perse, but she knew the drama they would bring, and her added to the equation would only cause more stress. Lillian did know by now her meeting with them was inevitable, Bella already signed up to change schools and moving to Forks for starting her sophomore year rather than her books counterpart of the junior year. Even still, she would at least try to cheat fate a little longer just to give enough time to prepare mentally to meet Alice.

Since Royal's gap year was ending soon, he had already enrolled at Portland State, the same university she had decided upon. Though she felt bad for him, Royal had been signed up for travel group for college students that would've visited almost every European country for a full semester. Although with the funeral and moving, Royal had not only missed the final submission deadline, that trip was the last one until the next school year.

And so, while crazy and utterly stupid, Lillian had come up have a half-baked idea to take Roayl on a European escapade. It took a few days to convince her mom, and a week to (trick) convince her father that, no, Royal and she were not going to elope. His grandmother took a moment of three minutes to get her approval, one for telling Lucy her plan, the next for her to register her words, and the last to rapidly agree.

Royal was beyond ecstatic by the news, his face, which she hadn't seen light up in weeks, smiling brightly by her words. However, the realization hit his face, his face dropping into a more somber appearance before telling her off, saying that it was dangerous with the airports and the amount it would cost and how it was a stupid dream to go travel the world. After a few slaps and coming up with a, slightly, more cohesive plan on how they'd do it, where the money would come from, and how it would be good.

By the time he had finally agreed to go, it had already become early spring. The two planned to leave for Canada after they move the McCarty's into their new house and settle Lucy in with the rest of Forks. Within the day, Lillian had booked their flights and hotel rooms with the money she had saved up. Of course, in order for Royal to have agreed he did convince her to allow him to pay for all other expenses that didn't fall under hotel and travel, and well Lillian saw it defeated the purpose of her gift to allow him to pay she succumbed to his demands.

They returned to Forks, the four Lucy, Royal, Lillian, and her mother which had conveniently overlapped with the time of spring break for Forks High school and as fate would have it, the infamous Cullens had gone to visit their cousins the Denali's. It didn't take long to unpack and set up their new house, and Lucy was able to reintegrate with the town folk as easily as it was when they visited a few years back.

Jacob and Jared had stopped by in between their school days (as the Res's spring break was the following week), and helped with the cleaning and volunteered to look after Lucy when Royal was gone. Although Jacob was less than happy about Lillian's decision to go off with the older boy, he didn't say much other than telling her to 'not come back pregnant and die' (a joke her father didn't take too well). She didn't see much of anyone else from La Push, apparently, Sam was having 'problems' and he and Leah had broken up.

It didn't take a lot for her to remember what had happened and why it did, knowing full well the 'problem' Sam was having and the pain Leah was going through. While she was not at all close with the girl, it didn't mean she couldn't sympathize with the Clearwater. If she was entirely honest, Lillian saw the whole imprinting wolf secret silly, especially concerning the issues it could bring, much like the horror stories Garrett and Mary had recalled to her with vampiric mates and true loves. Though she couldn't judge too much, seeing how witches still kept their oath of secrecy, they did have more loopholes that could be worked around.

That had also left Lillian in a tough predicament. She would be spending nearly 6 months with Royal transversing Europe alone and as fate always seemed to like to mess with her, there would be no way she would not run into a vampire or two or five.

It was on the eve before they were going to leave that she broke her secret to him. Jacob had stopped by earlier in the evening with his dad (who she had a small distance for with his growing rhetoric) and Charlie all wishing them a safe trip and Charlie even trying to threaten Royal with his gun. The sheriff and her dad ganging up on the blond that if he dared hurt her and a single hair out of place, that they knew how to hide the body. Needless to say, Royal swore on his heart and soul nothing would happen to her. It was only when he promised that if something did happen Royal gave them permission to kill him, an act both Lillian and her mother had been frustrated over, the two smacking the guys upside the head for their ridiculousness.

After a large dinner, Royal and Lillian sat outside on the porch stargazing a for a bit. The view, to Royal, wasn't as beautiful as it was in Tennessee, still happy to recognize the same constellations from his old home and the pair fell into a meaningless talk about this and that. When the conversations began to dwindle, she knew it was now or later (or when a vampire decides to pop out and try to kill them). Turning to face Royal straight in the face and placing her hand on his voice trailed off looking back at her with curiosity.

"Is something wrong Lilly?" he questioned leaning in slightly closer to her as he locked his other hand over hers.

She took a deep breath, knowing full well the consequences of what she was about to say. Lillian had an excuse the first with Bella due to the whole vampire attack, but this? This was of her own volition. Clearing her throat and as calmly as she could she asked, "So Royal what do you know about witchcraft?"

...

They left Forks early in the morning, their first stop being Canada of course. The pair spending a week and a half bouncing between Toronto and Montreal before heading over to Ireland and Scotland for another few weeks.

While in Ireland, Royal had begun delving into the concept of magic and all the history behind it. At first, he had been confused and thought it was a joke, laughing it off until she begun levitation the water in his glass and forming a small ball of magic in the palm of her hands. After which, he had eagerly eaten up everything she could tell him about magic and witches.

Like Bella, Royal had tried to practice magic or at least learn how to do it. And just like what she had done for the girl, Lillian had stored a (large) slight amount of her magic into a set of rings for him. Though she did ask him to use them only when necessary, Royal had almost giddily begun trying to try to cast spells (a level of mastery she had just gotten to do). After giving him a lesson and setting parameters, that as long as she was watching him he could try anything in her family's book.

Due to the rings having her magic in them and since Royal was wearing them, he was able to read the pages. As well to that, he had been able to 'cast' mostly everything he tried to do seeing how it was still Lillian's magic that was active. It was actually fascinating though, to see what could and couldn't be done when her magic was physically attached to her at the time of use, Royal with the rings could cast enchantments, manifest the magic into small visible air orbs (though he lacked any control), and was able to somehow infused the magic around his aura into what she could only describe as a shield. It was weak, and just by punching it (and she didn't have the strongest hit even with the exercise she had done) the whole thing would shatter, but left Royal completely unharmed. She had promised to test it out more when they returned back to Forks.

They spent over three weeks in Ireland and parts of Scotland. Originally, they had planned to only stay in those countries a week each yet, as usual, Lillian and subsequently Royal just had to run in with some local vampires.

It was a rainy day in Galway, Ireland when they came across a small bookstore that delved in mythology and works on faes and old gods. Lillian, had, of course, jumped at the chance to enter the place and soon scampered inside while Royal, a little less than enthusiastic about a bunch of old books had still followed. However, when she turned around, Lillian didn't see the man anywhere around her, instead of across the street talking to a small dark-haired girl across the street.

While it wasn't an odd thing for him to do, being the more social and extroverted of the pair, she noticed what the girl looked like. The girl, perhaps no older then a high school student wore dark clothing that was certainly nowhere near suitable for the weather and a large necklace hung around her pale neck. Her hair was in large bouncy dark red curls and as she left the shop, Lillian could see the paleness of her skin, as if like snow. The one stand out thing she noticed was the pair of sunglasses she wore yet there was not a speck of sun in the sky and conveniently shielded her eyes. She didn't need her magic to tell her exactly what this girl was. And when she saw the small girl reach up to brush her fingertips against Royal, that was when she bolted across the street

Before the two realized her approach, Lillian had protectively pushed him behind herself, and holding her arm up as her magic already connected with the car next to them just in case she had to flip it on the vampire. "I'm sorry, I have to ask you to leave, _vampire_."

She felt Royal tense behind her registering what she had just said. She had told him the bare minimums about vampires, what they looked like, certain weaknesses and to always check their eyes.

The vampire in question only stared at her, "How did you know? What gave it away?"

That was the first time Lillian ever received an answer such as that, most vampires would flee or go straight in for the kill, but this one continued on heer pleasantries as if it was as normal as can be. "Your clothes are far too lightweight for the current temperature. Your skin is awfully pale and you haven't taken a single breath for the past two minutes, not to mention you're wearing sunglasses, it's raining and grey no sun," she answered honestly, from her experiences with Garrett and the others, although they could pass as humans at times there were many issues with what they wore and acted that just made them stand out.

"I see. Thank you for that," the vampiric female stated slowly removing her sunglasses to reveal a pair of bright red eyes, "Now then I think we should talk about this, Liam may kill me if I do not settle this all, shall we all go get tea?"

...

That was how Lillian and Royal ended up staying in Ireland for an additional three weeks rather than the one that was planned. The vampire, Maggie, had introduced herself at the secluded yet bustling tea shop she had taken the pair too. Seeing how neither were going to kill each other (the vampire seemingly more intrigued and fascinated rather than angry at the loss of a meal much how Randall had been), Lillian delved a bit about herself and witches.

There was an unspoken rule about telling vampires or any other supernatural creature about their existence, it wasn't forbidden, only with normal humans (not to mention she had already revealed herself to a handful of vampires already) there wasn't much harm in it. Although she was still a tad nervous, Lillian knew it was better to answer honestly considering she was fairly certain this vampire was gifted if her fuzzy memories of _Breaking Dawn_ told her.

"You're awfully calm for having your identity revealed," Royal commented biting into the steak he had ordered, his eyes lighting up from the taste of it, "Shouldn't be trying to kill us or something?"

Maggie was picking at the salad she ordered while trying not to stare at the two eating, "Would you like me to kill ya?" She asked looking up at Royal holding the fork in an almost offensive way, "Aye I suppose I am but it's been a long while since I've been able to talk to humans and since you both seem to know what I am well, I admit I'm a bit excited. Besides," she looked over to Lillian, "A witch and warlock right? Siobhan had said they were hunted almost to extinction much like werewolves and mermaids were. We are all the same right? Hidden away in a world behind humans, for that we should stay together."

"Oh uh, I'm not a warlock, I just use Lilly's magic it's not my own," Royal responded a bit embarrassed looking away, "That makes no difference, you are still part of our world no matter what you say, if Lillian here trusts you and so do I."

"Thank you I-"

Maggie's eyes widened, "Oh no."

Just then Lillian felt a spike from her magic as two more vampires came into range, the rest of the Irish coven, Siobhan and Liam.

"Maggie, here you are," the coven leader woman stated, "I see you've made a few friends," her eyes were dark and smile mesmerizing, her presence seemingly lightening up the room.

The man, who must've been Liam stared at the two of them, "It was nice meeting you both, but I'm afraid we must be gathering our _daughter_ up and be on our way-"

"They know," Maggie piped up as both vampires tensed before exchanging looks of shock and horror, "I trust them, Lillian," she looked over at her, "is a witch and her campaign," her red eyes flittering over to Royal as a bright smile enveloped her face, "Royal is her confidant."

Siobhan look intrigued now, false niceties dropping into a genuine look before saying something in a language Lillian could only assume was Gaelic, as Liam and Maggie fell into a hush and faced pace discussion. The voices of the three meddling and mixing at such speeds she would have mistaken it as music. After a few moments, Siobhan had returned to her attention to the pair, "It has been decades since a witch has been in Ireland, we welcome you, in fact we would like to offer if you two would care to stay with us for the duration of your stay, certainly would be more cost efficient." She told them as it was now their turn to exchange looks of confusion.

Maggie laughed, "We are not going to have you for dinner if you are concerned." Siobhan laughing too a bit from their reactions, "I have many books of interest that no I can never use but you may find a use for Lillian." She told her almost bribing Lillian into agreeing. It had taken a minute longer to convince Royal, who was still very new to the supernatural world but agreed nonetheless, though she could feel him constantly pulsing the magic in his rings just in case he needed to use it.

For the rest of their stay, Lilliana and Royal stayed with the Irish coven. Lillian spending most of her time with its leader who had not only shared old books she had on magic but also willing to share a bit more about their world. Liam had been more standoffish on the idea, but in the end, agreed that there was no harm done as witches were protected and the law of secrecy didn't extend to them. Royal and Maggie seemed to get along very well, the younger vampire had whisked him away most of the afternoons and by the time they came back well into the evening laughing and joking like old friends.

Siobhan and Liam had both shared looks when it came to the pair while Lillian found the whole thing adorable. But like most good things, the two had planes to catch as they were still in the early parts of their vacation. The pair exchanged contact information with the coven, Maggie giving Royal her own and _personal_ number.

* * *

Their time is Sweden was short and sweet. Norway was faster paced but fun all the same and both Finland and Iceland were good but for a few only visiting a few days they were more than happy to leave. Denmark, the last of the Nordic Five was an amazing place. The history, much like the other nations was filled with mythology and Lillian couldn't help but buy up several new books especially on the Vikings.

Unfortu **nately,** they were only there less then a week but she had come across a certain hermit nomad Well, she more of spotted the vampire walking by on one of the sunless days. She had recognized his appearance from the movies, taking a lot after his counterpart.

His hair was a carmel brown, with blond streaks that glistened under the city lights. He was tall and lean with light stubble on his chiseled jawline. He wore a dark fur coat and black clothing underneath. His eyes, though she couldn't see them clearly, were piercing, the dark bags and hollows that surrounded them made them stand out even more. He must've felt her eyes on him as he had quickly turned to stare at her.

She had braced herself, waiting for what to come, however, the vampire didn't come forward, instead he had...begun to run? Her magic trying to pull and pinpoint on his location only to find it running in the opposite direction. It was a bit humorous, she did know he was the well known and depressed nomad that all her vampiric friends would drag out once a century to party before he hid away in seclusion.

A part of her had wanted to talk to the vampire, befriend him maybe, but with his anti-social and high anxiety personality, she knew it would've been. Considering the fact that she was also human, well the high chance she would see him again would be if Bella somehow had a hybrid child (which was it's own crazy Lillian rather stay far far away from) or if he decided to go hunt. She only shook her head before returning back to the hotel, perhaps the next time Garrett or Mary could convince the nomad to meet her the next time they went out.

...

They didn't stay long in the Netherlands primarily passing through on their way to Hungary. Though they had been in the country for less than 48 hours, Royal had yet again come across another nomad whom of which Lillian had never met nor heard of before.

However, unlike the previous vampires they had stumbled across on their journey, this one was different and she, in fact, could sense something off with the vampire. The moment Royal had introduced her to the man, she had quickly grabbed the blond to high tail it out of there. When asked what the vampire's name was, he could only furrow his brow in confusion mumbling out the name '' _Astaroth_ '.

* * *

Romania was different, yet a good kind of different. The country was quite forested and had many preserved medieval towns. For Lillian, it was almost as if stepping back in time when they had visited some of the places. And of course, to her elated mood and Royals excitement, they were able to visit the famed, Dracula's castle, otherwise known as Bran Castle.

The castle was absolutely beautiful, with the old fashioned look, high in the air and overlooking the borders of Transylvania and Wallachia. The tour was amazing, and even though the English version of the audio hadn't been as in depth, it was still amazing for Lillian.

It, as usual, came to no surprise when a certain duo of vampires appeared a few days later while they were still in Brasov. They had just left the Black Church when Lillian felt the humming of her magic alerting her of the presence of a certain ashy blond vampire.

Her eyes had spotted him watching the tour group left the church, eyeing each one before she felt another new spike who she could only presume was the vampire's partner. It had been a long time since she had, of course, seen the movies or read the books, but she did remember who they were, the last members of the Romanian coven.

Their coven was well known throughout the supernatural world, even Gran Masen had mentioned them on numerous accounts. While they were free, honest about who and what they were millennia ago wreaking havoc on the world, they caused a lot of pain to the remaining witches. There were many from ghouls, to mermaids, to faeries who still yearned for the times to be free and not hide in secret, but for the witches and werewolves (a case of worms she rather not open) among a few feared the takeover of the Romanians.

Since they were still mortal, it took very little for a horde of vampires to slaughter or forcibly turn them a vampire, which when done would force the newly turned vampires into soldiers. When witches had started disappearing along with psychics and shapeshifters, the witches had found a way to lock their magic and abilities so they could never be used after death making their transformations null and useless.

Once the Romanians fell, it had forced everyone to return into hiding, no longer with a strong powerful force to keep them alive, the supernatural that once walked alongside humans became nothing more than myths and legends. For what they did to Lillian's ancestors and to humans were atrocious, but she couldn't blame them entirely especially for the time it was. And seeing the last remaining Romanians hiding from them in the shadows left a bittersweet feeling coursing through her.

They had lost everything, starting from the top of the world and crashing down in fire from the Volturi and their own greedy ambitions. She remembered from the books, that they had lost both their mates and now, millennia later were still somehow around being pushed by their own means for revenge while Marcus was but a husk from his own loss. And from what Randall told her, the Volturi saw the last two as nothing more than pesky flies, annoying but not worth the effort to kill.

"Something out there Lily?" Royal whispered in her ear, already guessing just what was out there, his voice loud enough to carry through the air to the tree line.

She smiled shaking her head knowing they were listening, "Thought I saw something out there, but I guess it was just the wind," she told him facing him with a devious smile, away from the prying eyes, "perhaps the vengeful spirits of some _strigoi's_ ," she stated feeling the spike once more before the vampires vanished away (though when they returned to their hotel room a mysterious gift of flowers was left for her on her bed).

* * *

They had been in Spain when she received a frantic email from Bella. Apparently, her influence on the younger girl really was showing as she had already put two and two together in terms of what the Cullens were. Lillian, having read it over told her friend that everything would be okay and tried to reason with her, telling her that if anything, avoid them but not be suspicious. After a long back an forth that lasted almost an hour, Bella had agreed not to jump head first into her worries and promised to stay safe while Lillian swore to return soon.

"Was that Blue Bell?" Royal asked rolling over in the bed and checking the time on the clock.

"Yea, having school problems with uh, a vampire coven that decided to stay permanently." She responded honestly, already bracing herself for his reaction.

"Hold up, what? Permanent residence? Didn't you say most vampires stay away from the public? I understand Maggie's coven, they keep them self secluded off and don't officially settle down especially in a high school? Isn't that stupid?" He sputtered out shocked and confused quickly getting out of bed and putting on a shirt, "Does that mean we've got to return to Forks? Just in case, grandma's there and what if they-"

Shaking her head Lillian only laughed, "They're yellow-eyed vampires, the vegetarian kind the ones who feast on animals, not humans. Though perhaps you are right. We may need to return a bit sooner than expected, perhaps next month. There's really no need to leave now, Bella's smart and she's also been practicing with the bracelet I gave her much like your rings," she told him grabbing the boys wrist and pulling him back to the bed, "So c'mon _Bear_ it's not even morning yet lets go back to bed alright?" She teased using his nickname she gave him a few years back.

Royal grinned, "Oh really if you insistent Lilly flower, want me to keep the bed for ya?"

She nodded, "Your funny, no actually I'm going out someplace for a bit, don't worry about, I'm meeting an old friend I'll be back before sunrise, sweet dreams!" she told the man as he tried to shoot back up to accompany her only to find he couldn't her magic keeping him trapped in the bed as he groaned in annoyance.

...

Lillian found herself sipping tea and eating an early (or late dinner) breakfast of pincho de tortilla with churros while she sat across from a certain young man. Dressed in a casual suit and slicked back hair, the man smiled at her in a charismatic way.

"So tell me, Dale, what's it like? Being the new owner of King banks, one of the biggest and most successful in the world?" She asked taking another bite of food.

He chuckled smiling, "Oh you know, it's something that's for sure. I never thought my brother would die, remember him? Royce King IV, thank God I hadn't been first born, what a terrible name I'm going to gladly end that tradition," he told her shaking his head disgusted, "Busy generally, always on the go here and there, I was quite surprised by your message that you are here in Spain, keeping tabs on me?"

Lillian laughed this time, "Oh no, certainly not, I'm very much not like those crazed sycophants. I saw an article about you visiting here and I thought why not see if we could catch up, it's been what a decade or more since we saw each other in New York?" She half truthfully answered, as in actuality she felt his presence in the hotel the moment they entered and not from one article (though she didn't doubt one was written).

He nodded, "It sure has, time really does pass by rather fast doesn't it?" Leaning back in his chair and pulling out a cigarette he continued, "You were like a baby back then! Still can't believe what a beauty you've become, but I always knew you would be one. Well, not much else had happened since I've we've last talked, though my parents are hoping to marry me off soon. I'm nearing my twenty-ninth birthday, and with no heir, the King dynasty may end with me," he paused pulling out his lighter, "How old were you again? 18? 19? Wanna go elope and get married to a billionaire tonight?"

Lillian Felt her cheeks flush, "You know, you aren't the first man to ask me to run away and elope with them, Dale. You've got a line of men to get rid of first." The dark haired man faked rejection placing a hand over his heart playful, "Oh woe is me and my love life. I shall never find one to marry, my family must be cursed!"

"It's not like arranged marriages have ever worked out in my family! My grandfather was murdered by his wife, my great aunt was pushed out of a window by her sister in law, and my great great uncle, Royce King the II was murdered mysteriously allegedly by his missing bride, God what was her name? Rosa? Rosaline? Something pretty like that," He shook his head trailing off, his eyes a deep brown that richoeted the light off beautifully, "Now then what was the real cause of our meeting? Especially in at this hour, in what I would say is both in an inconspicuous place yet public enough that anyone would recall us being here if questioned. So tell me, Lillian, what do you want."

Leaning in closer a playful and devious smile plastered on her face as she whispered, "I always knew you were intelligent, now prove it to me," sliding an envelope to him from under the table she waited for him to open it. His eyes widened as he bolted forward-looking between her and the letter, "Where-? How even- you?!"

"Now then, I believe we have lots to talk about, I hope you have plenty of cigarettes."

* * *

Volterra was beautiful. Italy was beautiful, but Volterra well it had the most amazing yet oddly alluring aura around it. The moment the tour bus entered the city, Lillian had become overcome with a pulling feeling, drawing her closer to the center of the place to the looming and famed castle that stood there.

She knew the issues of being there, knew why she shouldn't be there and the danger that she and Royal would be in if recognized. Then again they would only be there for two days, before moving onto France and then back to the States.

Royal was hopeful though. In fact, just seeing him happy, laughing like old times filled her up with joy. He promised to protect her, saying that even if any vampires dared to come after them, he'd kill them for her. While Lillian was amused and flattered by his resolve, she couldn't help but know exactly how any fight between her and a vampire would end up, especially with Royal there. She may have allowed him access to her magic and had, like she done with Bella began teaching him bits and pieces of the supernatural world (which was still highly illegal for her to do and may or may not result in her getting her magic sealed, or worse erased), he was still no match against another witch or vampire.

She reassured herself that as long as she or Royal didn't do anything stupid, they'd be fine. As long as fate didn't throw a few vampires in her path, her being in Volterra wouldn't and shouldn't become a fiasco, hopefully.

...

In hindsight what she did was rather stupid. She realized the problems it was going to cause at the moment, but well, Lillian had to admit, it was rather fun. Not to mention the look on Heidi (she believed that was the vampire's name), the face was almost worth it. Keyword though, almost.

After her little exchange with the vampire, she had quickly unleashed an illusion enchantment on herself, giving her more than enough time to get the hell out of there. She had ended up dashing through the streets of Volterra, with the sun setting, her magic running rampant unconsciously sealing away her scent to the point it couldn't be tracked, her magic pinpointing every living creature within 50 ft of her and her heart pounding away from the adrenaline.

By the time she arrived back at the hotel room, sweaty and out of breath, Royal had rushed out of the room, meeting her in the hallway asking if everything was okay. Slightly ashamed, Lillian retold the experience she had, skipping over a few details, and ultimately admitting her stupid decision to talk back to a vampire. Much to her surprise, Royal burst out in laughter, telling her while dangerous, sounded like an amazing time and hoped she'd bring him next time.

* * *

From the moment they left Italy to the moment they landed in Paris, Lillian remained a tad frazzled, consistently checking over her shoulder and letting her magic streamline the full 2 hours in the air even if there was no way a vampire had somehow stowed away on it to come kill her. While the travel time was shorter than when she flew from England back to Portland several years ago, she still was overcome with bouts of fatigue for the rest of the day.

Royal hadn't minded too much, as usual, setting up a movie or two in the hotel room while reading her family's coven book. Every now and again he asked questions and would even, with the easier enchantments and incantations (that didn't cause an explosion if messed up) using the magic saved up in the rings she had given him.

They stayed in France for almost three weeks. Visiting and sightseeing mostly, and trying all sorts of French cuisine (and of course wine and beer tasting as the legal drinking age was 18).

While the pair were supposed to go to England for a while before returning to Forks in November, both Royal and Lillian decided to go straight back inside. Not that she was going to admit it, but she did miss the rainy dreary place she called home, hell she even missed her snarky little black cat, Toothless (not like the creature missed her). On the night before they were supposed to leave France, the two had braced the long wait and had finally made it to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

It was breathtaking. Sure there were dozens of other tourists there, but it was an absolutely amazing view. Lillian had never been able to travel much, especially not how she was now, her previous life only having visited Hawaii and Canada never even leaving America's. So this, the entire trip was beyond believable and perfect to her.

By her side Royal stood there, holding her hand and smiling as widely as he had the first day they met. "It's so beautiful isn't it?" She asked him spreading her hand out over the railing as if to fly.

Royal chuckled watching her, "Sure is," he said agreeing, coming up behind her and placing his head on top of hers as he had started doing, "I'm glad I was able to see it, especially with someone I care about. I wouldn't want to experience this, all of ut the traveling, the magic, even the running away with anyone else but you."

Lillian nodded her head, "Yeah, this is the best summer I've ever had," she told him still in awe at the being on the Eiffel Tower, "Ah your future wife would be jealous she heard you spent your best days with me," she joked not realizing the stares Royal was giving to her.

"Yea, future wife, she'd be mad, probably," he paused, "I'm sure your future husband or whatever you witches have would probably want to kill me too." Lillian nodded, not even realizing that she was, in fact, old enough, at least physically to get married, "Huh. That's definitely a crazy thought, imagine me, married? That's funny! Better yet me falling I love? That's the funny bit"

Royal only shook his head, "Really funny."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Extended Ending**

 **Volterra Castle-**

When Heidi finished up the nightly tour for the castle she returned down the elevator to hand off the paper to their secretary Yui?...Katherine?…Moka?...Elena was it? It didn't really matter in the end as there had really only been twice when the secretaries were turned, the one that had been gifted and the one to have the gift be used on.

Running her hand through her long tresses she smelled of a more than a dozen humans that had all gone on their night tours. The intoxicating smell of dozens of tourists molded together to make a smelly and distasteful scent that made her sick. She had forgotten the picture in her other hand until now, the one the strange girl had accidentally left on the bench. While Heidi had no use for such a piece, seeing it as nothing more than human waste, it was vaguely familiar to her though couldn't quite remember where she had seen the work from before.

Brushing it off, Heidi made her way to dispose of the paper while holding her breathe at the smells that clung to her. In fairness, it was rather a good thing, seeing how it would be bad if she attacked the tourists, yet. Of course, none of them were feasted on as only their day tours were meals while their night tours were actual tours that many paid for.

The idea had come to the Volturi about 2 decades prior when some 'ghost hunters' had broke in one night filming about the alleged supernatural activity. Thankfully it was not a feasting time, but that didn't stop Demetri, Felix, and a few other guards to scare the humans who broke in. Which in turn prompted the creation of the night tour, which had quickly become a source of entertainment and revenue (though small) for the Volturi. A depressing fact when based on the fact the most feared and powerful family coven spent their nights scaring humans and pretending to be tormented ghosts (presumably of those they killed).

The night and ghost tours was also a way to divert the suspicions of others who believed (though the truth) that people who went in never left. So instead the Volturi would feed twice a week from two of the five-day tours that occur (proving that people, some, left alive) and the night tours had been a way to blow off steam and a more economically safer way to scare humans. Of course, the actually tours never strayed to the basement corridors of the castle, as those areas were where the Volturi lived and held council, and the only time's humans were brought down by the elevator was during the feeding cycles. Any other time, the elevator that would be able to take people down or up would be turned off and 'out of order' indefinitely.

Before Heidi could take off to her chambers, a small beeping was heard, throughout the castle as all the vampires within vicinity knew what it was. Shutting off the irritating noise from the pager (a device Aro had seen on one of those medical shows, after which insisted on getting everyone their own even if though it was faster to just yell for them all), she had quickly rushed back towards the throne room.

One by one, dozens of vampires burst through the grand black doors that opened into the dome-like throne room. The light from above shone down though not enough to cause them to sparkle filled up the room as it bounced off the white marble walls. Once everyone had arrived at the throne room, Aro began the announcements that he had called them in for.

While many of the guards would not voice their complaints, many found the weekly updates by their king, quite tiresome after a few centuries. Aro had wanted to upgrade the technology around the castle to fit in more with the human world, yet still kept up the tedious tradition of calling everyone in to spout out various news and design, even though all the residents had an email which could do the same thing.

When their king had finished, Caius had been the first one out the door, irritated throughout the whole meeting for some reason or another (most of the guard and staff kept away when his moods picked up) and was most likely on his way to his wife, Athenadora. Aro began dismissing the rest of them until an oddity occurred.

The third king of Volterra never took part nor interest in their politics anymore. His mind always on his mate who had long since vanished from the world. It was common knowledge in the vampire world what happened, the beautiful Didyme, had died leaving him a poor comparison to his former self.

Many theories of who did it were whispered among the vampiric race, some blaming the Romanians (though they never took the credit for it and there were only two surviving members), warring covens perhaps back when the Volturi's rule was uncertain, maybe it was an inside job, a spy. No one knew for certain how or why exactly Didyme died, but most of the guards and several of the smarter vampires of their kind had inklings of who committed such a crime. However, no one would dare whisper it aloud, hiding the information in the back of their minds feigning ignorance.

But whoever caused the queen's death must've not known how the distant king would become. Didyme and Marcus were what many would call as soul mates. They were one of the few true mates that were part of the Volturi coven, the others being Afton and Chelsea as well as Aro and Sulpica (though they were often disputed due to Aro's late-night liaisons with certain vampires). Though there was hope for the vampiric king, he may find his 'true love' or another mate however the chances of fixing a broken heart and soul from the death of a soul mate even with true love was rarer than having one. But one could never lose hope, Caius and Athenadora had found one another, not soul mates but true loves at the least.

"Heidi," The raspy yet still soothing voice of Marcus stated, it carrying through the hushed throne room, "May I see what is in your hands?"

The vampiress had completely forgotten the drawing in her hand, having been on her way to discard the thing only to have been summoned in the process, "This is nothing my king, a mere drawing I human had left outside this evening, nothing more." She responded stepping towards his throne to show it to him.

However, instead of the reactions Heidi and the rest of the guard thought would occur, where the drawing would be dismissed and them all leaving to finish their duties, instead, Marcus had gotten up and swiped the paper from her hands surprising them all. It had been years since anyone seen him move so fast, it caught them all off guard, shocking and reflexively Heidi had crouched in a defensive pose only to snap back out of it with a deep apology.

The king had paid her no mind though, instead of his dark red eyes solely on the drawing as if in a trance and far away from the rest. Aro, who had been watching the exchange in intrigue quickly flashed to his brother's side and his eyes too wandered to the drawing in realization. The black haired vampire had seen it or at least a similar style of art before, only a few years prior from a certain bright-eyed girl.

"Why brother, it seems the little flower had taken up my offer to visit Volterra. Isn't that lovely?"

Marcus only continued to stare at the work, his pale fingers slowly tracing the lines on the sheet, as his memories from years ago sped through his mind. Opening his mouth slowly he nodded, speaking the young girl's name, the one who made him feel almost happy to be alive, " _Lillian_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notes** :

France's drinking age is a 16 for wines and 18 for harder liquor, I believe? That's what the internet says soooo

* **unnamed Nomad in Denmark** is Alistair, who is btw English even though he does look like a Viking. I took after his movies counterpart as his book one is too similar to like every other vampire male (blonde, pale, red-eyed, tall etc-legit every vampire is clean cut like why though?)

 **Astaroth-** Otherwise known as George, Alistair's creator and actually pretty damn evil (basically masqueraded as the devil and had humans sell themselves to him to see how far into desire and despair they could become *cough* Junko anyone?*cough*) It is actually unknown if he's alive or not by canon standards

 **Strigoi-** is the term used for living dead in Romania

 **Brasov-** a city in Romania

 **Black Church** \- German gothic monument in Romania that is one of the most sacred places for Lutherans

 **Pincho de Tortillas/ Churros con Chocolate** \- Spanish breakfast foods

 **Dale King** \- Last name is King aka the same b*ast*rd who was Rosalie's ex-fiance (oh look more connections)

 **Effiel Tower** \- obviously in France and tried to be realistic with the tourist attraction, it is a wait and always crowded

 **Volturi/Volterra Tours** \- Firstly, the way the tours were shown is 100% unrealistic and also highly suspicious! So I decided to make it a bit more realistic, gods know it wasn't flushed out in canon.

 **Moka, Yui, Katherine, Elena-** Herione's from _Rosario+Vampire, Diabolik Lovers, and Vampire Diaries_

 **Elevators/Volturi Castle** \- In the book, Bella had to 'drop down' a shaft/hole to get to the elevator. Now I don't clearly remember why they had to (was the other elevator broken? Or out of the way of humans but then how did tour groups get down? Not as though they all jumped down) so I tried to incorporate/reason with it.

 **Soulmates/mates/true** loves- La Tua Cantantes (blood singers) are not mates, not in this story and I'm pretty sure wasn't considered to be in canon either. Mates/soulmates same thing, basically they can't live without the other/complete one another, and true loves? Stole that from OUAT I think? Cause it makes sense sorta of.

* * *

 **A/N** : Honestly this entire chapter reminded me of Hetalia tbh, and I really want to make a fanfic for it ahhh (but that fandoms like dead? And OC Hetalia fics only work on Quotev, riip)

Also, the Romanian Coven (I read the whole damn wiki just for those boys) is actually kind of sad? Like Vladimir's mate freaking died for her mate and Stefan to escape. And sure the Romanians were horrid but hey they did what they thought best, even the Egyptian/African tribes apparently freely revealed themselves during times before the Volturi. I am a bit biased to the bad guys (obviously) so I may be including Vladimir and Stefana a bit more! That being said I like the ''bad guys' aka I always rooted for the Volturi (and team Rosalie/Emmett/Jasper, though not as a three-way) that said, will this be a Volturi based story? No certainly not! But it is probably, at this point obvious I do enjoy the vampires a lot, however, the shapeshifters of La push will get more time soon promise!

So Dale King and that encounter, so I have plans for him and stuff, don't worry we will find out what Lillian's plan is and how they met. I mean I killed people off, I gotta add new people am I right? It's not like people can come back from the dead or anything.

There are still eight more nomads I plan to be adding! As well as several more human descendants too!

 **In Regards to Romance/canon relationships:** Regarding a review about if Bella/Lillian with Edward may happen or Jacob? Honestly, Edward is problematic, like it's not even funny how messed up his character and treatment of Bella was. Bella so far, in this fic is already different from her canon self and with prior vampire knowledge should change her relations with all the Cullens so, unless Edward can redeem himself, we will see relationships. I also have plans for Jacob that doesn't involve either girl too because his thing for Bella was kind of bad too (there was a lot of manipulations all around)? Again I'm not looking for major romance until the characters have been fleshed out more and their relationships actually making sense, so canonically book 2-3 (even though it will probably be AUish by then) Now that don't mean Bella wouldn't not not get with either boy, but also mean she may not end up with someone else entirely, same with the both of them too. Lillian, being older, mentally also means a vampire would probably be a healthier fit for her, though who knows what may happen honestly (And I did play with the idea of Bella/Lillian but honestly that's weird on its own too since they grew up together?). I am trying to keep all history etc canon from before Lillian's birth/meddling, therefore all canon relationships prior to the start of _Twilight_ happened/are still accurate, ie. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Siobhan and Liam (I have mixed feelings of Jasper and Alice's relationship). But with my added curveball of "soulmates' and ''true loves,' some things may or may not change. Hope that somewhat answers questions?

Anyways next chapter will be long, and I mean long, so it will probably be a little longer till it's posted, I'm aiming for March however, several parts have already been written! (And I may or may not have already written the following chapter after the next)

All I will say is that the Cullens make their long-awaited appearance!


	11. Welcome to the World of Perspectives

**Summary** : She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun.

Drabbles/encounters with twilight characters, + other supernatural beings. Pairings undecided

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight

* * *

 **A/n:** I love the fact this was originally a collection of drabbles yet as each chapter progressed they just got longer, oops!

 **Side Note** : I didn't even realize that the way I wrote it, Lillian and Marcus was seemingly the intended ship hahaha, we shall see.

* * *

.

.

.

Garrett found himself in a cheery mood.

Walking down the damp streets of Boston, large grin yet flirtatious look plastered on his face winking at every woman he passed, he almost felt like whistling. He entered an antique shop, finding a few trinkets before grabbing them and paying, in cash of course. The smile never once leaving his face.

"A little something for a pretty lady?" The cashier, an older looking man with tufts of grey on his head and warm knowing smile asked, handing him the wrapped up goods in a bag.

Garrett nodded, "Aha, you got me there it's my Lilly-flowers birthday, thought I'd get her something special," he responded taking the change he was handed back, about a hundred or so and plopping it in the tip jar with a smile.

"I see, I'm sure your flower will love them." And with that Garrett left the small shop in an even brighter mood than before.

After settling down in the hotel room he had paid for a few days prior, the vampire took out the items he'd purchase, careful not to snap them under his strength. He knew it would be a while until she'd get them, these were things he'd want to give her in person, besides she was off galavanting in Europe with some human boy. His mood soured slightly, recalling the last talk he had with her, about a month earlier.

 _"So Lilly flower, your eighteenth birthday is coming up and we've got to celebrate it somehow. How 'bout I take you for some drinks or maybe a -"_

 _Laughter interrupted him from over the phone, "Gar, you know the legal drinking age is 21, not 18 right? Besides I won't be in Forks for a while so we'll have to do a rain check on any plans if that's okay?"_

 _"Oh, your family visiting California again? If that's the case I can-"_

 _"No like I'll be out of America in Europe for the summer it's, uh, call it a graduation gift to myself and my friend."_

 _"Friend? Like Blue Bell? That's nice of you-"_

 _"_ Ah _, actually it's Royal. Since he's always wanted to go sightseeing and what have you. So I'll be gone till possibly November."_

 _"...Royal, the boy. And you're going to be alone with him? For almost six months? I don't know what your thinking, but that sounds like_ a terrible _idea. He's a human, mortal, no magic nothing. And you want to go to Europe, a place you've never gone with the equivalent to a dog? What are you thinking-?"_

 _"Garrett, don't insult my friend, and yes I'm going on vacation with a boy, and yea he doesn't know about magic or anything like that but how's it any different than with my parents?_ Garrett _, you're being_ a f*cking _idiot."_

 _"I'm only trying to keep you safe and going with some human boy is not the way-"_

 _"Whatever, I've got to go, perhaps I'll talk to you_ later _when you've stopped being a jerk, jack ass."_

 _"Lilly flower! Lillian don't you dare hang up on me I swear to-"_

 ** _Beep Beep_**

 _If you'd like to make a call please press-_

So perhaps Garrett had messed up.

Looking back he could've handled things differently he hadn't meant to offend her, he was just, well being protective of her. She was human, one of maybe a couple he'd ever shared any emotional relationship capacity with. And she was a female, not like that automatically made her weak or fragile, but it made it harder for him to keep her safe.

He knew Lillian wasn't stupid when it came to his kind, they shouldn't be trusted around humans. Even the Cullen doctor still had to be wary when it came to being revealed and his family, risking so much to attend school for what? They put the humans, even more at risk, endangering them all by feasting on animal blood, making them trapped in a constant state of hunger, even if it seemed nothing more then an itch.

And for himself? When he first met his flower, he had been hunting her, he was going to eat her, devour her, and _kill_ her.

That idea, that pathway made him sick just thinking about it. But at the time, she had been like every other meal, human and delicious smelling. After the rather 'explosive' meeting Garrett found himself coming back again and again. First stalking, then openly being with her, and for a few weeks, he had stayed in her house (her closet to be specific). In that time, he found himself enjoying her company, be it when she practiced magic, watched tv, drew her pictures, or even while she slept, himself wrapping his body around her protectively from anything that could go bump in the night especially in her sleeping state.

He knew their relationship wasn't one of the mates or true loves (the latter of which he thought of as just a fairytale), but that didn't some the feelings to grow. She was young, far too young for himself, but vampires never aged and for them, humans were mere hours to their lifespan. Garrett told himself he could wait, that he would be there for her, watch over, and protect her even if she thought it a silly notion.

Lillian didn't hold feeling for him, none romantically he knew that much. To her, he was like her brother, a sibling if anything. 'Friend zone' as people would call it but that couldn't wouldn't change his mind or heart. _Was it love?_ He didn't know, but it was something he didn't use to, something new and strange he was still grasping. When he had brought it up to Randall, his fellow nomad only shook his head telling him it was for him to find out and discover on his own.

Garnett remembered once, during his stay (which her parents never knew of never even meeting him as of yet) they had somehow fallen upon the discussion of mates and vampire love. She was curious about his world like he hers, and though he shouldn't have said anything he did, explaining it in depth to her, though remained silent on the matter of true-loves as they were fictional in his mind.

It was then when his Lilly had told him about one of the Denali's succubuses, that he may be one of their mates. The revelation shocked and scared him, and that night he had fled far from the Brandon house running towards Canada. He had run all night and day until he made it to Alaska, near the outskirts of the Denali property.

A part of him knew why he was there, the curiosity and hope overpowering him at the moment. There, he stayed with the Denali's for a few days catching up and trying his best to cope with Lilly's words. Deep down, he wanted it to be true, that he had found his mate, that the blonde beauty Kate was his other half, the completion of his soul, yet he also feared it would mean if she was. That his feelings for his flower were false, that they weren't real and that tore at him.

When Garett spent time with the vampire and her sisters he found himself pulled towards them, but not in the way he had imagined. Yes, he was attracted to Kate, in fact, all three of the sisters were stunning, but he found himself not even wanting to be mated.

In the end, Garett left, leaving a confused vampire coven, and an understanding of Kate, or at least seemingly so. After he had wandered around for a few days, he once again found himself inside Lilly's room, who was exactly where he left her, sitting on her bed trying to bend a glass of water. And for the following years, Garett always found himself returning to her, some times with friends and or sometimes alone, but no matter she always accepted him with open arms.

He shook his head consoling his feelings, walking out onto the hotel's balcony, the summer air hitting his skin warming him up as the sun had almost entirely set. It was twilight, the perfect time for vampires. Catching the smell something sweet carrying through the air, Garrett only laughed. Although he had grown soft, and doted upon a human, even if a witch, Garett was still a vampire to his core.

While she never asked what he ate, both knew it.

It was an unspoken fact that made it easier for Garrett to eat whatever and whenever he wished. For the first few meals after he had gotten closer to Lilly, he almost broke down but each time he came back from hunting, she would just smile and act as if nothing was wrong, not like there was, of course, it was his nature.

Shaking his thoughts and memories away, Garett chuckled before leaping off the balcony chasing after the smell of dinner. Lillian never seemed to care for what or who he ate, why should he have to change it just because he had a human flower? Besides, he knew with time she too may partake in his way of life as Garett never really liked wilted flowers.

* * *

Randall had spent years on his own.

Yet now, traveling around America with Mary, he had no idea how he did it. While they were not mates, a sad realization when they first met, they were still soul-siblings.

Soul siblings were rare, but far more common then mates or the concept of 'true loves' (an idea that Randall and many others thought was bull fucking shit, a mere way to excuse sleeping around, especially with those who had mates). Generally, soul-siblings were similar to mates, in the sense that you felt a strong connection to one another yet it was certainly not romantic or sexual. While mates, of course, was like your other half, a partnership of romance and sex, though he never had a mate and to be frank never desired to search or find one, Randall knew once you mated, you were together until you left this plane of life.

He was good with where he was in life, he didn't need a mate, he had Mary, his sister. For that, he did have to thank the little witchling, Lillian Brandon. At first, he thought her crazy and that Garett had somehow just become so infatuated with the human that he believed her claims no matter how bizarre or strange they were.

It was only when she had begun floating an array of objects around her room, that he finally starting believing the girl. A little more magical coaxing was all it took to convince him that she was, in fact, a true and real witch, a supernatural being he believed had all died out or their bloodlines too muddled. Yet there she was, in the arms of Garett, learning and practicing magic as if it was normal.

For centuries, Randall had gone without coming across a single witch or warlock. Many of his kind thought them to be myths, but he knew the truth, how could he not when he too was once one. Of course, it changed when he was turned, magic leaving him, turning it's back on what he had become leaving him with nothing of his former life.

In truth, he had grown bitter to it, magic and all of that. It wasn't right, the way it decided to give up on him, _curse_ him out, and make everything his family had taught him, t the traditions he was meant to pass on to his descendants become all for naught. And for what? Because magic got it's feeling hurt when he was forcibly turned into a blood-drinking creature?

"Odd time to reminiscent isn't it Randall?"

Cutting off his thoughts, he turned towards his soul-sibling giving a wide grin, mouth foaming with venom as he playfully hissed at her, yanking his prey to the ground with minimal force, he doesn't doubt the sound ringing in the air was that of newfound broken bones. "Come now Mary, live a little, actually, that might be a bit hard given our circumstances. So instead pretend to be human...No, that's just insulting perhaps-"

Mary only shook her head at his behavior before ripping into her woman's neck, letting the blood spray onto the pavement, "You will kill your meal by all your talking, shut up alright!"

He only let out a laugh before he too devoured his prey, drinking the thing's blood in a matter of minutes before dropping it to the ground, awaiting his sibling to finish. When she had finally had her fill, having a much cleaner meal then himself, not a speck of blood on her clothing while he appeared a bit less, polished, the two got rid of the remains before heading toward one of the bars by the water, "You know what makes a meal go down easier? A drink, come I'll show you the best bar in the state."

"Randall, I may love you, but you have a problem. How you can drink alcohol, the world would never know," Mary huffed humorously as he leads the way to the place, "You claim alcohol goes well with everything."

He nodded, opening the door for her, "Oh it does, one of the few things we can actually feel I'll have you know. Burns like venom and it's perfect for all times of the day, in the morning, for lunch, a midday snack, a little before dinner, a little after, and for dessert-"

"I'm serious Randall, I will take my fist and shove it so far down your throat that not even all the blood in the world will heal the hole, got it?" He closed his mouth after that, though amusement danced behind his eyes. Both of them knew that while Mary was a powerful nomad, he was far older and experienced. He could kill her five different ways and incapacitate her in another nine, but then again it was all for laughs anyhow.

While the two got their drinks, or in Mary's case got a drink just for Randall to quickly down as to not be suspicious, they fell into another one of their talks, gossiping like pixies about this and that when somehow their conversation turned towards their only human acquaintance.

"So hows Garrett taking not being able to see his little ''paramour'," began Mary, tracing her whiskey glass with her fingertips idly, "Anyone will tell you that he truly seems smitten by the witch."

Randall only nodded, downing another glass, "It will be the end of him, should something happen to her, it would be a shame indeed."

Mary raised a brow, "Why Randall, you sound so averse to their relationship, are you jealous perhaps?" She asked jokingly as both vampires laughed knowing full well their opinions on the girl and their friend.

"Don't act as if you share much love for the witch either," she shrugged agreeing, "I admit, I do not care if Lillian lives or die, it would be fun if she became a vampire, but if she does not it is of no loss on my end. Garrett, for all he's worth, would try to kill me for saying that, he's too way close to her."

"You're right, he is making a mistake. She may be a witch, but a human she remains. And how they aren't even mates, nothing good will come from him staying with her. She's fun I'll give her that much, fascinating to meet a real witch, though I agree, he shouldn't get too close, not with the Volturi supposedly interested in her or so my source says," Mary added honestly while Randall heard similar things from is own confidants.

"We'll see how it turns out then. On a different note, did you hear the Cullens have moved again? Returning to their roots as the Olympic Coven."

"Oh really? Where have they taken up residency?"

Randall couldn't help the smirk that ate it's a way onto his face, "A small town, called Forks, I think you remember it."

* * *

"Oi! Arthur, the Bennetts are on the phone again, some inspiring witch named Meredith or Bonnie or something is asking for you."

The brunette huffed before rolling his eyes, "Again? She's been calling every other week, first, it was some sort of vampire problem, then some binding spell of which she should have never been able to do with her lack of in-depth knowledge, what is it now? It had better not be able the veil to the other side."

The man, Arthur North, ranted huffing as he told his assistant to have the young witch leave a message rather than wanting to deal with it, utterly done with the Bennett family. When he first decided to follow in his sister's footsteps, to achieve and accomplish what she dreamed for, Arthur never realized just how much work and effort it took to maintain not only a coven but the stigma that surrounded him trying to become a Supreme.

In truth, there had been many powerful warlocks as well as wizards and sorcerers, but none had ever reached try to become a Supreme, a role generally left and held by witches. Of course, there were no rules against it, in fact, some encouraged the challenge from a man like him, but none ever managed to become a Supreme. There were other rankings in the witchling society, even the title of 'supreme' was not the highest on the scale, the top of which being the all hailing Enchantress while the male counterpart was Sorcerer.

But supremes, they were special, not just a coven leader, but one who not only was the strongest in their area but a master in all the magical arts. In terms of the United States, there were four Supremes, one for each intercardinal direction, Northeast the one he was vying for, the Southeast whose Supreme was some blond who allegedly drank her way through the states, Southwest which has had it's fair share of Supremes in the last few years so Arthur honestly didn't know who currently holds the position, and lastly, Northwest's Supremeship which had yet to be filled as there were no established covens in the area.

He had tried to convince his childhood friend, Lillian to join him on the road of Supremeship. And even when they were still alive, both Elizabeth and his grandmother had told her to give it a go as she would have no protests from the NorthWest side. Despite that, Lillian had laughed it off, saying that she could never hold such a responsibility, and even if she had no covens to look out for, it would've just been given to her by default and not by skill.

And now, just a few years later, it seemed she still maintained the same adversity to the idea and title. Both he and his mother knew that within a few more years, she would've been a very formidable Supreme easily surpassing the Supremes from the south. Although with her lack of commitment it also meant that Lillian could come to rejoin his coven, become his second in command and partner.

It would be just as Elizabeth would've imagined it, Arthur taking his twins place as Supreme with Lillian as part of his high council and claiming title of sorceress, the latter of which was a title given to a female who was ordained by a Supreme, whether it be of her own coven or from a completely different place. The same went to the witches in the old world, if a European Supreme saw deemed a witch-worthy, would bless them with the title and label of the sorceress.

When she was alive, Elizabeth would also talk about the future, about what she would do to regain magic and fuel culture back into their world. Her goal was to become Supreme, and she was very close to it too, and after which she would aim for the title and seat of Enchantress, a dream so absurdly impossible he knew she would make it. And yet, it all fell apart that day in New York, when he lost his best friend and twin, _his other half._

The North family was broken and their coven left in shambles. He fell into a deep depression and even though she tried, Lillian could do nothing for him and their relationship had become strained in the last two years.

There was a lot of things Arthur North wanted to change, things that he wished to go right, events that could've and should've had better outcomes, and there were things that he dreamed about. And those dreams, the goals, and hopes of his sister and grandmother, the beliefs and morals of his coven, all of them each and every dream he planned to make a reality, no matter the cost.

* * *

 _Blue Bell._

That was what Lillian called Bella, at least when she was talking about her to others. It started around the time Bella was eleven, when Lillian began to refer to everyone under 'code names'. She only knew a handful of them, Cat, Bear, herself as Blue Bell, and Viper, the later of which she only heard of once.

The name was endearing yet, a bit childish.

Don't get mistaken her words, Bella loved Lillian. That girl was her sister in all but blood, and even then she felt the older really was her sister. The green-eyed girl had always been there for her, whenever she made some clumsy mistake and got injured, Lillian was there to bandage her up (and later heal the small wounds with a wave of her hand), she was there to listen and hear her worries, willing to take time out of her day, giving her gifts and promising to never abandon her.

Bella's hand found her way to her wrist, fiddling with the silver bracelet she got from the summer before. It made her feel safe, while it wasn't her own magic, it felt like it was. Lillian, magic, witches, it all made Bella feel like she was part of something, something more than herself, something that made her feel special.

A part of her wanted to be like Lillian.

To do magic, to flick her wrist and make water move without a care in the world, to light candles with a single snap, or even be able to move objects with her mind. But she also knew the dangers of it, and what it could do to someone. Even still she still dreamed of it, to be like Lillian, or maybe something that wasn't even human.

When Bella arrived in Forks for the first time in a long time, there wasn't a single cloud of rain in the sky. It would be her new home, the place where she had grown up, and the place where she had the best memories. She loved Reneè, but her mother wasn't always there, a fact Lillian and Jacob drilled into her until she realIzed it herself. Her dad, Charlie, was better though, and with every summer she came back, she felt more and more connected with her dad and soon preferred Forks and her dad's place.

She knew her decision hurt Reneè but it was for the best. Besides, with her mother's fiance, Phil, she rather not become a burden for the two. Her dad didn't mind her moving in with him, he actually was elated by the news when she asked him and from what Jacob told her, the two of them along with Jared and Embry had gone out to buy new decor for her room as well as a new bookshelf for her collection.

When she and her dad arrived at the faded house, Bella quickly unpacked all of her boxes, which wasn't much as she had left a lot of her things there the previous summer. After she was done, Bella grabbed a few candles that Lillian had left for her from the previous summer and took off towards the meadow.

Even though it wasn't the same, Bella found herself sitting in the tall meadow alone surrounded by the trees and wildlife. Multicolor candles sat spread around her while one hand held her earrings and the other her bracelet. Lillian had shown her how to repair and reinfuse the protective enchantments into the earrings on her own, and while she could've done it easily at home, for just a few moments, Bella wanted to pretend she was a real witch, that it was her own magic and she wasn't just a normal human.

However, her fantasy shattered when the breaking of branches ran through the trees. The birds began to screech as Bella could only look around in fear. Her mind began to race, back to her first encounter with the supernatural world, as she feared for what that noise could've been from. Once the trees and birds calmed Bella was quick to pack her things and bolt, somehow still feeling prying eyes on her.

.

.

.

She didn't know how the first day of high school would go.

Bella already knew many of the seniors, most of which she had been introduced to during the prank wars that occurred. There were a few sophomores, like herself, that she had still remained in contact with from years before like Angela, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren the latter of which she was more impartial too if she was being honest. Even then, entering the brick building and feeling the wandering eyes of others made her stiffen, doing her best to ignore the looks, Bella still felt it getting to her.

Lillian had warned her about it, telling her through email that it gets better, and they'll ignore her soon enough. Although she wanted to believe that, she still couldn't. The gossip was everywhere in the school; it was there when she went to the office to grab her schedule, her way to her locker, and even when she arrived in first period. It wasn't as bad as it could've been though, she could've changed schools in the middle of the year or worse, she could've been a total stranger entirely.

Bella wasn't well known in Forks, at least by the other teenagers. She knew the folks on the Res and La Push, she grew up around many of her father's friends and for several summers she spent most of the time in the sheriff office. In the minds of those here, she was basically a newcomer even if she had been visiting every year and lived in Forks till she was ten. But again, could've been worse, at least she had friends she could be with, although none seemed to be in her first period.

Entering her second-period class, Bella found herself beside a freckled face teen who gave her a shy smile.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, the names Ethan Everson." The boy introduced himself startling and surprising her, quickly replying with her own name and a small toothless smile. And like that, she somehow clicked with him. As it turned out, he was also a new student, his mother having just gotten a job as the new pediatrician in the town. It was only when the teacher slammed a textbook on the desk did the two give the man their full attention.

Once the bell rang the two found that they both shared the third period together as well, walking to the classroom together only to be met with even more wandering eyes. When the two walked into pre-calc, just as Bella was explaining her family situation their conversation was interrupted by a female voice from across the room.

"Bella! You're here!"

Bella stumbled back slightly by the hug she was given to by her dark-haired glasses wearing friend, Angela. "Yeah, here I am in the flesh."

Pulling her towards the empty seats in front of them, Ethan awkwardly following behind the two girls. Angela motioned for the boy to sit beside Bella giving him a friendly smile, "Hi, I'm Angela, one of Bella's childhood friends" she introduced herself handing out her hand, "Oh Ethan, and er I'm Bella's friend as of an hour ago." The three laughed, just as the teacher entered the class quieting it down as the bell rang starting class.

Once class ended, Angela had invited both Ethan and Bella to accompany her to the cafeteria and offering them to sit with her friends if they liked. Seeing as how Ethan knew no one and Bella was certain that she already knew of which friends she was talking about, the three left the classroom making their way to lunch.

Arriving in the lunchroom, following behind Angela and Ethan, Bella could still feel the glances aimed towards her and when she focused hard enough, she could hear the whispers following behind. Giving her an apologetic look, Angela wrapped her arm around hers, pulling her towards one of the circular tables while Ethan flanked her other, though he too felt a tad uneasy with the looks.

"Well if ain't Miss Arizona officially here to stay?"

She couldn't help the smile reach her face as she was greeted by Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie. While both boys had asked her to date previously, Bella turning them down, neither seemed too interested in her anymore. Eric and Angela having gotten together over the previous summer and Mike and Jessica being on again off again (though she didn't realize that Lillian, Jared, and Quil may or may not have intimidated the latter to stay away from her. Bella remaining none the wiser).

Taking a seat beside Angela, Ethan taking the empty one on her right, she joked back, "I was officially kicked out for being too pale, curse my genetics, right?" The others around the table chuckled, before all of them falling into the usual barrage of questions Bella would receive every time she came to visit Forks.

 _'How are you?'_

 _'Anything fun happens this summer?'_

 _'Why didn't you move back at the beginning of summer?'_

 _'We should go shopping sometime, alright?'_

 _'Dating anyone?'_

 _'Wait whose this guy? Oh, are you two an item?'_

"Wait what?!" both Bella and Ethan exclaimed vehemently saying that they had just met earlier that day and introducing the boy. After the awkward exchange, the group of teens branched off in their own conversations. Ethan having been dragged into a talk of which football team was the best with Mike, Eric, and Tyler while Bella, Angela, and Jessica spent the time catching up.

Conversations seemed to trail off as people started to turn towards and glance over at an approaching group of students who were entering from the outside doors. Bellas gaze followed everyone else's, eyes locked on the group of five pale teens as they passed students with ease, people actively moving out of the way.

It wasn't their beauty that caught her eyes, in fact, she had seen others that equaled or surpassed their appearance. No, instead it was the eyes, the bright gold eyes that glinted in the sunlight, bright yellows and warm bronze filtering out of them. Her breath caught in her throat as the realization hit her like a train, her hand quickly moving around her bracelet clutching it so firmly she almost thought she'd break it.

"Oh, right you weren't here when the Cullens moved here were you Bells? And Lilly also was absent too, I think. Well, those are the Cullens, extremely beautiful and-"

Bella didn't have to be up close to the group to know exactly what they were. She hadn't seen one since all those years ago, and if Lillian hadn't explained to her what occurred, she honestly would've brushed it off as some hyper-realistic dream. But this was reality, and the Cullens that were making their way to the open table by the large paneled windows, they were very clearly vampires.

The realization shocked her to her core, her mind running wild and her heart pounding in fear. Bella couldn't believe nor understand why a group of vampires would go to high school, were they targeting their next victims? Was it all some fun game they played right before slaughtering the entire cafeteria? Was-

"-ella? You there?"

Snapping out of the onslaught of thoughts Bella gasped, "Sorry what did you say?" She asked, trying her best to cover up her fears.

Jessica laughed, "I wouldn't waste your time on them, they like to keep to themselves, and well they are all together, like a relationship, except for the cute one, Edward." She continued, bitterly throwing food on her plate as she spoke to the chestnut-haired male, "It was such a scandal when they first arrived during second semester last year, but you know how things are, they just pass by. Kinda weird though when you think about."

Bella only nodded her head, half paying attention while the other part was spent furiously trying to come up with some way to get out of there and run. Just then, the lunch bell rang, which only succeeded in making raising the turmoil in Bella. Dashing out of the lunchroom quickly to the surprise of her friends, Bella stuck to the crowded areas of the halls until she made it to her next class. Pulling out her phone she began to send an email to Lillian as fast as she could type, asking what she should do.

Thankfully for her, she saw no Cullens for the rest of her school day, seemingly disappearing from her sight. Unfortunately, she got no response back from Lillian until well into the night.

 _Sorry I didn't see your email. Time difference here in Spain._

 _Bella, don't panic. It's going to be okay. Think logically, if they were going to kill everyone, why wouldn't they have done it already? Besides who in their right mind would submit themselves to that kind of torture?_

Exchanging fastback and forth with her friend, Bella's fears and worries slowly quelled, though the stiffness in her body remained. She knew better than to disagree with Lillian, she was far more experienced than her and most likely dealt with vampires before. Even still, when they had finished exchanging emails, Bella still set up precautions, just in case.

The following school day she avoided the yellow-eyed Cullens and did her best to get as much gossip from her peers as possible regarding the family.

When she entered her seventh period the second week of school, Bella was greeted with a pale-faced, yellow-eyed auburn-haired vampire sitting beside her seat. She felt her heart race as she couldn't help but stare wide-eyed, and mouth partially gaped as she quickly but still hesitantly to her chair. It was only when the male had broken the tension in the air, giving his hand to shake hers and a small smile dancing upon his lips did she finally get a good look at the only single Cullen family member.

It was at that moment that Bella felt her heart pick up but not from fear as she knew her face had flushed a rosy pink as she carefully shook his outstretched hand, her eyes somehow getting lost in his bright beautiful gold ones.

* * *

He wasn't sure why he broke into the hotel room, nor did he really care anymore.

Vladimir was just as surprised with himself as her soul brother and coven-mate was, the first time he did something that was out of character in centuries.

At first, he brushed it off, claiming he was merely looking for a pretty meal. Of course, both he and Stefan knew it to be false as neither mortals smelled much of anything much less appealing enough to waste time on.

Yet somehow, he ended up stalking the human pair, until he found himself standing inside their hotel room. It was far easier then it should've been, tracking down the touring company, flirting with a naive secretary, and within the same hour of spotting the humans, Vladimir was wandering around the room they stayed in.

There wasn't much in the room. A large bed, where he could only presume they shared as one perhaps as a couple, their suitcases pushed to the side and closed, while the only other things he noted were the small collection of blank books that sat on the nightstand and oddly enough an array of multicolor candles wrapped up in a paper bag. The latter of which he found a bit bizarre though he wasn't too sure as he was never one to keep up with the modern age, maybe humans still used candles for nightly reading he questioned to himself dismissing it quickly.

After a few minutes of wandering around, he sat down on the bed, getting lost in his own thoughts. Vladimir had left Stefan to go off on his own, a very out of character thing for him to do, but even still, his dear friend didn't stop him, merely giving him a curious look before he too went off on his own.

Vladimir still couldn't wrap his mind around any of it. He shouldn't have cared, he should've just killed the pair and be done with it. Although deep down, he knew he couldn't, for that girl, the one whose voice had carried through the air earlier, almost as if pinpointing his location he swore he recognized it. The laughs, the way her voice raised at the end of each sentence, and the amusement yet awe that was all wrapped up in her tone, every piece of it reminded him of his lost love.

His _mate_ , the one who _died_ to give him and Stefan a way out, allowing herself to be captured, tortured, and destroyed by the Volturi.

She didn't look her though.

No, in fact, the coloring was completely off, his mate was a fair, tall and lean blonde, and whose body fit perfectly to his own. The girl who couldn't have been more than sixteen, though true humans never looked the age the should and what with face changing powders and other odd assortments the girl may have been older or younger was tan in color with dark hair and wide childlike eyes of green. Her face was dotted with freckles and lips danced with an almost innocent smile, yet her eyes betrayed it all. As if they knew more and were older then herself, but that would be impossible.

 _She was human._

He heard her breathe, the exhales of her lungs, the beating of her heart against her ribs, and he could almost feel the blood coursing through her, yes that girl was human. Although there was a chance of being some other supernatural creature that held a beating heart, it was unlikely. Mermaids and sirens could not walk on land, ghouls and demons dare not show their faces in Romania and even if she somehow were of pixie or fae blood (her height could easily be mistaken for such) her eyes would not be so innocent. It was odd, truly strange to him and even Stefan noted it too, but it didn't concern them either way.

Vampires still reigned supreme in the supernatural world. Werewolves and lycanthropy for a time tried to overtake their control, but his coven had dealt with the matter, and while he despised the pale-haired king, Cauis had done his part and slaughtered them into near extinction. Other creatures of the night had all gone silent, most dying out and turning into myths humans made silly stories about, and those of the day like witches were often impersonated by normal mortals and their histories and culture muddled by them. It was no surprise that most vampires of the newer years, ones turned in the last millennia knew nothing of the others, merely chopping it up to rumors and stories. Especially those turned in the Americas, they did not care to learn or discover more to their world besides killing and feasting.

Not like Vladimir could judge, he too was focused on one thing, and one thing only, revenge. For what the Volturi did, all the pain and suffering, all the war and death they brought, he and Stefan knew they could not and would not leave this plane of life until they saw them burn. Over the years, he could see the issue with what their lifestyle, the openness, their honesty, and their human pets, but even still, the slaughter of his family was unjustly done and considering other covens such as the Greek one (although now dispersed throughout Europe), Egyptian, and several others were just like their own yet they went unpunished by the Volturi. And even now, he heard the whispers, that there were several African covens and tribes that went freely in the sun and ate when they wished without care of the Volturi's ire, caused the venom to burn inside him.

He knew revenge was a suicidal path, but it was the only path for the two surviving Romanian vampires. And that was how it was for centuries, they planned and strategized all for the day they would get to see the Volturi fall. However, his mind seemed to flip, the focus of revenge and mindless hate morphed into something he may describe as delirium when he heard her voice, the girl who sounded near identical to the woman he loved.

It had nearly taken Stefan to tackle him to the dirt ground to keep Vladimir from running into the sunlight and taking the human girl into his arms and whisk her away. Even now, a part of him wanted him to, a part that still and would forever mourn what he lost. He knew she wasn't her, the small human was not the strong powerful vampiress he loved and had spent centuries of bliss with, yet the blasted voice still brought him closer to the edge. Each time she opened her mouth, he could only see his mate, he could hear her, see her, and almost for split moments, he could swear to feel her too.

But it wasn't real, a mere illusion and figment of his mind. His mate was gone, she would never return, and all it really was was a human girl who bore a voice that was just that a voice. A voice was not a mate, and his own heart was offended by him tainting the memories of his love with the thoughts of some human replacement. Although he thought, hair dye and contacts could change the looks and even turning the girl into a vampire-

"No!" He cried out loud, shocking himself with his verbal request for silence, the whole ordeal in all truth scaring him beyond existence.

Vladimir left the room quickly after that, wishing to flee as fast as he could, away from the memories and pain of the past, _pretending_ it all away. He told himself it was a coincidence, the voice was just similar even if when he closed his eyes they were synonymous with one another. And he continued to disagree with his mind, even as he had returned less than half an hour later to leave a small bouquet of flowers, the ones his beloved favored. As he left the humans hotel room once more, for the last time he told himself, Vladimir decided he would not go after and hunt down the girl, not even if his mind yearned to hear her voice and picture that his mate was the one there, saying sweet nothings to him.

Perhaps everyone else was right about what the effects of losing a mate does to one's psyche and emotional state, just maybe, Vladimir had gone insane and was now pushing his sorrows onto some silly weak human girl.

* * *

Something was happening. Something that would be changing not just LaPush and the Res, but the entire town of Forks.

Billy Black could feel it in his old bones, and he knew just what it was. The Cold Ones, _vampires_. The mortal enemy of his people, they had returned to Forks.

He didn't know why the bloodsuckers decided to return nor would their reason change his opinion of them, they were monsters, leeches, and they could and would kill everyone near them.

It was dangerous and with the old pack being just him, Billy knew it was only a matter of time till another wolf would phase. He hoped it would be his son, Jacob, but being too young, just barely fourteen in age he knew the chances of him phasing.

The one to phase first was Uley's boy, Sam. A surprise to both him and his close friends and tribe leaders, Harry and Sue, but nevertheless it meant things were changing. It took time to talk about what was happening to the boy and it was not without struggles. It was quite unfortunate with what happened to Leah and Sam, the boy imprinting on her cousin, but if fate willed it to be then it was to happen.

The day he heard that the leader of the vampires, the Cullen leech, had taken up a position as a doctor at Forks Hospital, Billy's heart sank. He knew that the monster must've been looking for innocent victims to eat, probably even stealing blood bags that could be used to save lives to feed that leech's children. Fear ran through him even harder when he heard that there were seven cold ones instead of the four there had been years ago.

It was wrong, and Billy would've never stood for it, but even over a century later, it seemed the treaty was still in place.

As long as those monsters stayed on their side and didn't dare bite a human the leeches would live to see another day. But if they didn't, if they dared to cross the line or even so much as thought about biting a human, the wolves would know. And the pack, though small right now, would be there waiting and ready to tear them apart.

* * *

 _Royal wasn't in love._

Lillian was a friend, nothing more, just a really close and special friend, there was no romance between them, at least he thought so.

When they first met, years ago on his family's farm, his grandparents had invited her family over for dinner. They had met earlier that day, after the Brandons had been looking for directions to New Orleans or someplace down south. Even if their first few words were rocky by the end of the day they were joking around like old friends.

And throughout the rest of the time the Brandon's spent with them, Royal couldn't help but grow their relationship. Admittedly, he probably shouldn't have given her a ring only having known her for a few weeks, but he wasn't the smartest apple in the field when it came to his youth. It warmed his heart when she still proudly wore his mother's ring on her finger, which had come in handy while in Europe, receiving free food for the mistake that they were either newlywed or engaged, not like he cared at all as in it was totally fine.

When it was time for her to go, he felt sad that someone he had grown so close with was leaving. He knew the likeness of them ever seeing one another again, they all did, but even still he held on to their friendship like a lifetime, and who would've thought it would become one.

In truth, Royal McCarthy wasn't the most well-liked person who went to his school. He was the joker of the class, the one to make others laugh and play games, but that didn't mean he had friends. Yes, he was charming in the puppy sort of sense, at least from what Lillian told him, but that was all. His peers didn't see him as a serious friend, couldn't look past his extroverted demeanor as being genuine and with his grandparents having loads of wealth (from his missing great uncle), people saw him as the rich kid who would pay for them, who was nothing but a money bag.

The bullying hadn't started till high school, and though it wasn't serious at first, a few comments here, a too harsh of a slap on the back there, it came to it's brim during his junior year. That was when things got physical. At first, he laughed it off, but then after a few weeks he stopped, it became too much for him. He didn't tell anyone though, although he was pretty sure his grandma did as she knew everything, he just let it happen.

A saving grace for him, the thing that brought Royal back every day was the hopes for a letter or evening call from Lillian. The internet wasn't something his grandparents wanted to buy and the whole ''texting' thing was new (not like he would pay for the long distance texting) but she didn't mind, in fact, thrilled with the idea of sending letters and staying up late to talk real time. It was times like those that many Royal smiles, made him happy and pushed him forward through school.

When he saw her again, in her new (or well old he supposed) home, Forks, Royal realized that he didn't want to be anywhere else. It was small like his town, and yet it was so much better. From the cheerful and warm 'hellos' on the street to Lillian's friends of La Push (especially Jacob, a brother he never had) to just how the place made him feel alive. And when his grandparents discussed the idea of moving to Forks, his heart had soared, because, he wanted that more than anything else. Up until the very last moment of his stay there that summer, Lillian was almost always by his side and vice-versa, so when they finally flew back to their small home in Tennessee, things just felt off for him.

That following year, Royal had opted to take a gap year and had been accepted to PSU for the following, his grandparents were in the process of selling off parts of their land and downsizing to move to Forks, and he didn't have to see the kids from his high school ever again. Live was good for him, or at least it was until that day.

Finding his grandfather motionless and cold was an experience he never ever wanted. Nor did he ever want to be the one to break it to his grandmother, the woman who had been married to his gramps for over fifty years. But seeing her crying clutching and calling out to him, as they waited for the 911 respondents to come, now that was what broke him. Royal was never one to cry, but that man was like his father, and basically was his and so as he waited for the ambulance half distraught and half in shock called up the one person he thought would bring him sun again, make him smile and forget his worries.

It took a while for him to get back to his old self. Long nights crying and many ruined t-shirts and pillows with Lilly wrapped around his waist willing to be there, to support him and never once asked for anything. When she had proposed to go on vacation together, he was so willing to jump at the offer but he knew it would've been impossible, right?

Yet somehow she had convinced them, his grandma, her parents, and lastly himself on the idea, and within weeks the two were wandering through Europe, hand in hand. And for Royal? He loved every moment, every place, meal, language barrier, stupid American moment, and everyone they met along the way, but most of all just being with her, spending time with her was what made him the happiest.

That night, the last one on their summer-long vacation in Paris on the Effiel Tower, her words cut him like a knife. She revealed her feelings, or lack thereof, claiming to not love anyone, not in a romantic or sexual sense which beyond shocked Royal. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he assumed, same with his grandmother and probably Lillian's parents too, that had to have been why her father and Jacob had threatened talked to him about looking after her.

Had he read it all wrong? After all those years, each call and every message? All the letters the two had saved (both still having each one despite how cringy many were), the glances and smiles, the whole vacation, had it all been in his head? Was she simply spending all that money, sleeping in the same bed together (which had become commonplace ever since his grandfather's passing), and everything just because he was like a brother to her?

Of course, it totally didn't matter to him if she saw him as a brother.

He completely saw her as his sister, how could he see her as a lover? They had been friends for so long, they knew each other's secrets, all the embarrassing stories, the regrets, and guilt they both carried, and saw both the best and worst in one another, they totally were just friends. Like family, brother and sister, and Royal was beyond certain that he held absolutely no romantic feelings for Lilly... _probably_.

* * *

It had been a few months since the Irish coven had hosted a pair of humans, the first time since their formation. But at the same time, there were not just mere humans, they were far more important than that.

One, the girl of the two, a freckled face brunette who somehow was living breathing and practicing magic user. A witch by modern standards, but a magic user none the less. She was a nice thing, confident and good with people, but had remained slightly on edge with the Irish coven, although Liam had eagerly returned the same on edginess. Siobhan was curious about her, given that she had only known two magic users during her centuries and even then, one had been close to death doors.

The other of the two, the one that had gained the adoring attention of Maggie, the dimple-faced blonde, Royal. He was a tall and large man, though not the biggest nor strongest any of them had ever seen, with lovely colored hair (by Maggie's standards), a good head on his shoulder (Liam had to confess), and a charming personality. But that wasn't why they were interested in him, especially more than his friend.

It was because he was bonded to Maggie.

Now, he wasn't her mate, no their souls and very beings did not draw each other in but rather their hearts did. Maggie had confessed that the moment she saw him, that she could've sworn to hear his heart sing to her like a melodious harp. At first, they had assumed it was the mating pull, but he hadn't felt anything towards her beyond pleasantries and friendship, at the moment thus canceling out that option.

Siobhan was the one to conclude that it had to be that of a true love call. She had lived far longer than the other two, having more knowledge regarding their world and what others the supernatural world held. With very little need to justify it, both Maggie and Liam went along with the concept of true love and that this boy, Royal McCarthy was Maggie's, true love.

However, even if the find was one of joy and celebration, the youngest of the Irish coven having found someone to love and cherish for the rest of time, no longer needing to search for a soul mate they may or may not exist, the festivities were cut short. While Royal and Lillian agreed to stay with the coven, it was clear as day that the man did not hold feelings of love for the young vampire.

His bright blue eyes always wandering to check up on Lillian even with a beautiful and immortal being just paces away, wanting and wishing to love him. Siobhan saw how it broke her child's heart, and even Liam did hat he could to encourage Royal to turn towards his coven member. But it was to no avail, he didn't see her as a lover, but as a friend.

When the two finally left, Maggie had broken down in tearless cries, realizing that she, a beautiful immortal being had lost out to a mortal even if she was a magic user. Siobhan had tried her best to reassure her that things may change, that the future was left unknown and that she should wait a bit and since she had his contact information Maggie could easily talk to him whenever she wished.

But it was Liam who reasoned that the man would return to Maggie. Human hearts were fickle things and given that the magic user held no romantic feelings for Royal, that he would soon turn to someone to mend his broken heart. And that would be where Maggie could come in, save him from the grieving of love and with time would fall for her.

Of course, if anything, they could always get rid of the brunette mortal if things went on too long, they were vampires and not at all unaccustomed to death or killing.

* * *

Dale King was currently sitting on a plane, flying away from Spain the meeting he had had just hours before still fresh in his mind. He didn't know how she knew it, or why she thought it best to tell him, but it wasn't like he could anything about it now. His hands were tied in regards to the whole fiscal that went down.

A part of him wanted to blame the whole thing on his families curse, the other one where each member of his family died tragically. True they all had a horrible time with romance, and most of their marriages ended in betrayal and blood, but death had and would always loom over his family. It had all begun well before his birth, dating back to even before the 1800s somewhere in France.

Some members of his family, a great great something or other had his lover killed by some unknown force. Taken by grief and anger, he killed everyone in his family and his lovers household except for his son who had somehow survived the ordeal. Since then, each person in his family had been picked off by something, some accursed thing that went after every King following them to the grave. And it wasn't just those of blood relation, but their friends and lovers to, the most notable being the young and fair blond who had been engaged to his great-great uncle Royce, having gone missing one night never to be seen again while the man himself drank himself to death.

The whiskey in Dale's hand seemed to lose it's interesting as he chucked the glass down in disdain. Anger and temperament ran through his blood as well and while he had better control over it then his late brothers did, he couldn't help but feel the emotion choke him into frustration.

Little Miss Lillian, the girl who he had met more than a decade ago the one who was both a pain in his side and a source of joy. She was also smart and cunning, and though she didn't let it show, she was quite ambitious for her age, considering she was a decade his junior. Girls were uncommon in his family line, a rarity that hadn't occurred in decades so when he had met her in New York, the brown-haired large eyed pixie-like girl, well he had instantly been drawn to her.

He wondered if talking with her, joking around, and the calls they shared was what it was like to have a sister. When he was a child, he had begged and begged for one, a little sister to dote on and be protective over, yet no sister ever came. He was the third in four sons, all three of which meeting an untimely end while he somehow survived. Even his parents were scared by the events that if Dale died, the King line and their banks would have no heir, thus prompting his parents to find a wife and have a child quickly to ease their hearts.

But he didn't want that, why would he? Dale was an adventurer, a drinker, a gambler, he was never going to be tied down. He refused every time they tried to set her up with someone, and each time he would go ranting to Lillian, a friend who had no relations to his world, to the world of wealth, crime, and debts. It was easy, to spill secrets and talk about anything and nothing to her, but after their meeting, it seemed that it was a mistake.

Glancing back at the envelope that he had hastily taken from her small hands, Dale felt the anger churn up inside. He had been a fool to trust the little girl he had met all those years ago, and even more of a fool to reveal information that she, with that odd mind of hers to connect the dots like it was child's play, and for her it was. If his parents found out, they would surely have his head, and if the King Bank investors knew, well they would eat the rest of.

Pulling out his phone he called up a contact he thought he would never have to use. Dale had sworn he wasn't like his father or uncles or grandfather-in-law yet Lillian had left him with no other choice but to do it. Family was the most important thing, your blood meant more than marriage, relationships, and money, to be a King you had to do whatever it took to make your dynasty last even at such a terrible and high cost.

When the line picked up Dale cleared his throat and in a hushed voice stated almost solemnly, " _Boris, I have a request for you_."

* * *

There were many things that could describe Caius Volturi.

He was a _king_ , ruler of the vampire species, _hunter and destroyer_ of the children of the moon, and perhaps only slightly temperamental.

Caius was not known to be a calm vampire, that was true, and he admits there were parts of his personality that may not be the most likable, but that was what made him who he was. He had been that way for millennia, why would he start changing now? The only one who could calm his emotions was his beautiful wife, the fair queen who had stood by his side for centuries, Athenadora.

She somehow had always been able to make him feel better, be it through her cunningness, her intelligence, voice, or even, her well, use of her hands. His wife was remarkable a true gem among the rest of their kind yet as of late something was wrong. It began a few years ago when the Volturi had been called out to sunless London, England where some ambitiously idiotic newborns thought it clever to turn their entire graduating class into mindless newborns, who knew their logic. Overall, it had been a thoroughly irritating affair which had been drawn out for some odd reason that involved his soul brothers, Marcus and Aro.

Though for some odd reason neither would tell Caius why they had stayed longer nor did the members of the Elite guard who knew, most likely having been ordered into silence by his brothers. That had only furthered his curiosity and fueled his anger. When they had finally returned, he spent almost a week in the arms of his wife ranting, screaming, and trying to understand why he had been left out, _again_.

It was not the first time his brothers, the two who were gifted, had kept things from him, and each time it only furthered his frustration with them. Although it was not like he would turn on them, it wasn't like he was able to though, what with Aro having dirt on them all, Chelsea keeping Marcus from killing himself, and well, Caius enjoyed his power. True it was not like it used to be when he could fight in wars, slash down enemies with a sword and rip them to shreds like the good old days, but it was power none the less.

After the week of isolation from his brothers, Caius returned to ruling as usual and decided (with the help of his dear wife) to leave it be in London. There were things he may not know but there were things they also did not know either. And so the years went by like the wind until today. They had been going through the monthly meetings Aro thought was smart even though Caius did try to convince him to just install intercoms, or better yet text them the updates or email, but with Marcus abstaining on the matter, the ruling fell on Aro who continued the long and tedious tradition (which from what Caius could see everyone in the guard, except for Jane and Alec, felt the same as him) when something odd caught Caius's attention.

Throughout the rest of the meeting, something was off and he didn't know what it could be. Fidgeting throughout the hour, Caius found himself aching for something, something that was close by that was calling out to him like a siren to a sailor. But the thing was, he couldn't understand it.

It was no true love pull, nor was it a could sibling or other familial pull. At first, he thought it may have been a La Tua Cantante but he'd had them before and this, this feeling was certainly not that. So then what could it have been?

Once the meeting was over, Caius had rushed out of the room, unable to take it any longer finding his beautiful wife waiting for him. But for some reason, this time, it didn't feel right. He couldn't even finish, yet his body was dying to. That had never happened before, never once had he been unable to lay with Athenadora, they were true loves, they should've been able to and yet it was as if the love and light he felt for and from her had dimmed.

He still loved her of course, but not like before. Like there was something out there, far more powerful and wonderful awaiting him out there _in his city_. It was an awkward conversation with her after the mess and even more annoying when Aro, in his giddy gleeful way almost as if knowing what was wrong with him merely told him that he had to figure it out for himself. Even Marcus, who with his well of knowledge didn't care to say anything about him or his state.

By the next day, that feeling of need and want was gone, as if carried off and away from him. Though that didn't bring him any comfort especially when his heartfelt like fire, as if the venom had burned a hole straight through and a piece of himself was missing now.

There were many things to describe Caius Volturi, but confused, in the dark, and with an insatiable hunger for something he didn't even know himself, now that was not how many would describe him, yet that was how he would.

* * *

"You're such a good kitty he's you are, oh what a sweet ball of darkness you are!~" her husband cooed as the matriarch of the Brandon family watched on with amused eyes.

"Sweetie, I love you, but you've got to stop spoiling Toothless alright?"

"But Summer! He likes it! Don't you my wittle son!"

Summer Brandon rolled her eyes at her husband as their cat (even if it was their daughter's) basked in the attention it was receiving. For whatever odd reason, Toothless the small black ball with eyes had the strangest aversion to women, preferring both her husbands and her daughter's male friends company to their own. Despite that fact, Summer couldn't help but love the little guy, even if he only used her for food.

Shaking her head at the pair, she decided to start prepping for dinner, making her way to the kitchen. Although it was just her and her husband, Summer still felt that she needed to make a full course dinner each night, teaching her great aunt had instilled into her from a young age. It was an old tradition, built on old beliefs, that she swore never to pass down to her daughter not that her daughter would have followed what she told her either way.

He daughter, Lillian Brandon, was truly one of a kid, a peculiar girl to say the least. Ever since she was born and older enough to see, Summer could tell her daughter was far more intelligent than other babies and children her age. By the time she could walk and speak, her daughter had already started showing the signs of independence, trying to do things that no normal one or two year old could do. Even when she was seven, her little Lillian had already become the de facto leader of her friend group, which included a one Isabella Swan and Billy's son Jacob.

It was when their daughter had fought to move and get a change of scenery did both Summer and her husband, Xander, take note of their daughter's odd maturity. As things progressed, the two had always assumed she was just a prodigy in learning, being able to understand abstract ideas so quickly yet if you were to ask Summer in provide, she would honestly say there was something more to it.

From the way her daughter had processed information to how she would sometimes catch Lillian speaking words and saying things, no child her age would ever know or hear about. To the drawings that were well beyond her experience level and the little notes and journals she kept written in languages Summer knew her daughter could've had never learned. And even now, all grown up, graduated from high school and off traveling around the world with Royal, she still knew something was different about her daughter, something older than herself.

A part of her wondered if Lillian had some sort of premonition ability or merely saw things in different ways. She wondered how her daughter could know events or reference movies or books that had yet to be released. It was a silly theory Summer had, jokingly thinking that she was a reincarnated soul, which while explained some things really only left more questions, besides things like that only existed in books and fiction, not the real world.

In the end, it didn't matter to Summer. Lillian was her daughter, her flesh and blood and nothing would ever change that. No matter how smart she was, or how mature she seemed, even when she had an obscene hoarding problem when it came to candles and odd trinkets, no matter how many late nights she would stay up for writing in her book and chanting things under her breathe. Summer cared not if Lillian had her assortment of friends over or wandered through the woods for extended times of the day, nor did it change her opinion when her daughter ended up in life-threatening situations, even if she had no idea how some were possible (how Lillian had somehow burst into flames in the middle of a Dairy Queen was still unknown), she loved her daughter and she always would.

Whether she was some reincarnated soul, an alien, a ghost, demon, or just some mature kid, Summer Brandon will forever be there for her daughter.

* * *

He was starving and he needed more.

Dropping the corpse onto the pavement with a flick of his wrist, he staggered out of the alley. Brushing his cold fingers against his face, he felt the venom seep through his skin once more, spreading across his face, but it wasn't enough.

 _It was never enough._

After a few moments, once the pulsing venom stopped moving, only to find that his face was still harshly scarred, he couldn't help but ram his fist angrily into a dumpster. The metal molding around it like clay, making a loud creaking sound that echoed and ricocheted through the alley.

Calming himself down, he decided to make a run for it only to halt as he sensed two beings approach him, a pair he knew all too well. After his year-long rampage of draining people here and there, it made sense he'd gain attention. Though these vampires were not who he was expecting, in fact, he had assumed it was the Volturi, not the pair he had run with for several decades prior.

"Didn't I tell you it would be him? You never believe me, it's quite rude you know."

"Well dear, you have to take pity on me, I didn't expect him to look like this much less acting like a newborn!"

He hissed loudly turning around slowly to face the two who were mocking him, "It's been a long time hasn't it?" he bit back it irritation glaring into their bright red eyes, he didn't want to deal with this tonight or any night for that matter. In fact, he knew they would never allow him to live it down, what happened to him, he would rather burn.

The taller of the two, the male who was one of the most dangerous vampires he had ever met laughed at him, "Oh only a few years, I mean who would've thought you'd change so much? Just look at your face, what sort of trouble did you get into? Tried eating a flame thrower, I thought you were more intelligent than this."

The woman with the fiery red-haired laughed beside the blonde male, "You really are too funny," she began stepping closer to him until she could reach out and trace her long nails against his scarred face, "No, I think one of his dinners got the best of him with a lighter." At that the couple burst out again looking at him with cold and demeaning looks, "Now then why don't you tell your best friends what happened hmm? Is my dear correct, your food tried fighting back a bit?"

His silence was the only confirmation they needed before the air disapparated of all the mockery and humor that was once in it, replacing it with heightened tension. "Sucha shame, I thought you were stronger than that, I mean weren't you the one to go on and on about joining the Volturi? How can you even think about that now? You were f*cking tricked by your meal! Ha, my you have surely fallen, tell me you at least ate them right?"

He remained silent, glaring even more intensely then before, it was true he had no excuse, his meal escaped him and he didn't know what they would do to him if he confirmed it. The stillness of the three made them look almost statue light, the streetlights hitting them in a hauntingly as finally, the woman smiled, "Well now, I think we should help out, don't you think James? Give him a little revenge for what has happened to his face."

Like a switch, the other vampire broke out in a toothy but fearsome grin, "How clever you are Vic, I knew there was a reason why I kept you around," He exclaimed spinning Victoria around before slamming a dominating kiss on her lips as she giggled into it, "Come now, we have much to do if we are going to track down the pitiful thing who managed to slip our dear friend, isn't that right _Laurent_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notes:**

*Bennett- aka Bonnie Bennett from Vampire Diaries, cause me loves references and Easter Eggs

*Supremes, ehh stole from AHS and gave it my own spin

*Everson is the last name of Esmé husbands ex (?) husband (he's dead so like husband but not)

*Sam Uley was the first to shift, and while technically it happened during Bella's junior year I changed it!

*Siobhan refers to Maggie as her child, at least that's how their relationship is implied

*Boris- guess what that's a vampire! Who is actually canon! You can check out the Twilight nomad wiki to learn more...hehe adding conflict is the goal here!

* Summer and Xander- referencing the name Buffy Summers and Xander Harris (not them obv as I'm a Spike and Buffy shipper lol

*Drinking blood refuels the venom which is how vampires can heal themselves (however things like bite marks made by other vampires that have that vamps own venom is what leaves scarring)

*Yes that vampire that attacked Bella and Lillian when they were younger was Laurent

* * *

 **A/n:** This was honestly one of the funnest yet hardest chapters to write oml! Bet ya'll thought the Cullens were going to be meeting Lillian haha, gotta wait a little longer!

I personally love doing pov things/interludes/inside the minds of characters that aren't the main, always fun yet challenging! Tried to add background and what not to each, though for some I did add my own twists/lore (since the wikis didn't go to in depth) as well as making some of the characters more sympathetic (ie. Vladimir cause EVERY Volturi fic has them as crazed nutjobs who are the villains that turn/kidnap/kill the main protag, as I get it but uh they are more than just 1-dimensional cartoon villains, they sid rule empires and maintained power for millennia).

I was originally going to add in Marcus as a POV but like the last chapter pretty much showed his own background stuff so uh, I choose the ever beautiful and sassy Cauis! (as well as Peter's and Charlie's but ff kept freezing sooo oops next time)

Writing the vampires were a lot of fun same with poor Royal and Bella. The wolves were a little harder (as they too lacked a lot of backgrounds) but hope I'm doing them justice, they will become pivotal not to worry!

So as we see a lot of things have been revealed, Royal's maybe or maybe not feelings, Arthur and his troubles, Bella maybe falling for Edward, Maggie's feelings, Cauis being all weird, Garrett being possessive, and Randalls drinking problem. I may do another chapter in a similar format to this later on but we'll see, so far I've outlined the next eight chapters (about a good 3/4s of the first book), and there is a lot of changes and AU happening, so sorry if ya'll were hoping for everything to remain canon.

Y'all better be ready for the official start of canon whooo (at least for Lillian seeing as how Bella's already in Forks and aware of the Cullens). What's going to happen? What will change? What will remain the same? Who will be with who? Which canon couples will happen or break apart? Wait to find out in the next chapter!

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/18/2019**


	12. In Which She Goes Home

**Summary** : She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun.

Drabbles/encounters with twilight characters, + other supernatural beings. Pairings undecided

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for all of the reviews, favs and follows (reading the reviews really made me happy so thank you!), I'm really glad people are enjoying this story! Also, so many interesting theories with the romance swimming around, don't forget, Royal was with Lilly in Volterra too sooooooo ;))) jk jk (but maybe something may happen?)

So it's about 2003-2004 school year. I was asked about ages so I'll do this as the start of canon, Bella is 16 years old, she is a sophomore, unlike her book counterpart who started during her junior year. Aka everything is taking place a year before canon yet it's gonna be the canon events. Side note, I was trying to calculate numbers and like, in the original books Bella started out at 17, she became a vampire just shy of her 18 bday, thus her and Edward were together for 1 3/4 years and like 3 months was spent him staying away from her and then like 6 months of her moping in _New Moon._ Make thata s you will.

Jacob is 14- freshman.

Bella Swan is 16 - Sophmore

Lillian is 18- Will start doing online college (just go with it)

Royal just turned 20 - Will be doing the first year of college (took a gap year)

With that, time for the moment we've all been waiting for, aka Cullens, meet Lillian Brandon

* * *

.

.

.

.

It was early October when Royal and Lillian arrived in Forks.

Having had a layover in California and then a quick flight to Seattle the pair had been beyond tired. After taking a taxi to her house, Royal dropping his stuff at his grandmother's, surprising the old woman much like Lillian had to her own parents, she bursted through the kitchen door shocking both and caused her dad to spill his coffee on the floor.

"Lillian?!" Her mother cried out rushing to hug her planting surprised kissing on her cheeks and forehead.

"You're home early! We weren't expecting you back until Thanksgiving! Everything go okay? Did something happen? Where's Royal? Did you really spend a lot on a taxi-?"

She shook her head laughing, Lillian really had missed this, "Yep home early, we decided to come back since the winter semester for Portland State will be starting soon, Royal wanted to study some. And he's at his grandmother's. And yes we did use a taxi, and it wasn't that much I swear!" She answered before grabbing her bags and dropping them in her room.

After unpacking and changing, Lillian kissed both her parents on the cheek before regaling what she could about her travels. Pulling out bags of souvenirs and exotic sweets, the girl plopped down on the couch and grabbing the pictures she'd taken. Even Toothless had come to welcome her back, although not without a few bribes of treats and he still curled up in her father's lap.

Several hours of talking, catching up, and eating sweets, a knock came at the door. Opening the door with a wide grin, Lillian welcomed grandma Lucy and Royal inside. "You look good Lillian, thank you for caring for Royal, hope he didn't cause any trouble."

Lillian smirk, "Oh nothing too serious, he almost set a vampire on fire but that's pretty tame if you ask me," she joked, even if it was true. The old woman let out a happy chortle, "Ah keeping me young you both. Very happy it all went good, glad you had fun!"

Once grandma Lucy left towards Lillian's parents, Royal cracked a cheeky grin. "Been a while stranger, what's it been since we last saw one another? A few days? 20 years? A whole century? Miss me?"

Smacking his shoulder, tempted to shut the door on him Lillian rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, it's been far too long since if seen your handsome face," she paused blinking, "Oops sorry thought you were someone else, my bad." And with that the McCarty's and the Brandon's at dinner with each other, the first time since the funeral. Yet this time around, dinner had been just like old times, filled with laughter, music, embarrassing stories here and there, and all around happiness.

.

.

.

.

The next day Lillian took a shower, dressed, grabbed a bite to eat before going out back and pulling the tarp off her Yamaha model motorcycle with glee.

It had been one of two motorcycles Royal and Jacob had worked on together alongside a few of the other boys a few summers back. The other one, the sister to hers, was with Royal. There was a third the two had started but didn't finish, leaving it at the Black residence for Jacob until he and Royal could finish it (and until Jacob could 'legally' ride it).

Running her fingers along the leather upholstery and rubbing off some dried dirt on the back wheel, Lillian turned it on and grabbed her helmet. Smirking as it revved to life, checking the engine and the breaks (Royal had shown her what to look for as she knew as much about motorcycles as she did with octopuses aka: they existed and could kill things) she called up Royal seeing if he would be interested in meeting Bella that afternoon to which he responded with an excited 'yes'. Giving him the directions and time, Lillian set off to grab a Bella.

Now what she was doing was technically something she shouldn't do. Sure, she had gotten Charlie's permission, and sure Bella certainly wouldn't mind her intrusion, but she technically wasn't supposed to do it unless it was an emergency yet there she was, outside of the Forks High School parking her motorcycle and heading straight to the attendance office. On her way there people had openly gaped at her, though quite a few recognized her. Signing Bella out for 'family business' much to the Secretary's knowing look before shaking her head and smiling, telling Lillian it was a pleasure to see her again.

"Do you need me to send someone to fetch Ms. Swan"

Shaking her head but thanking the woman for the offer Lillian replied that she'd like to 'walk around and reminisces about the good ole' days with a wide grin.

Exiting the office she made her way to the cafeteria, as it was lunchtime, stopping every now again to say hello to a few seniors and juniors she had known. Once making it towards the stairs that led straight through the double doors into the lunchroom, she took a deep breath, organizing her thoughts and allowing her magic to flow through her as she eased her mental shield down and began processing some faux thoughts, Lillian entered.

The sounds of her boots made a resounding ' _click-clack_ ' as she walked, eyes searching for the girl she was looking for. Some people who had seen her early began pointing, gesturing silverware and heads towards her whispering ''look who's back' and ''isn't that Lillian?' even a few, who were freshmen commenting things like 'she looks like that Cullen, think they're related?'

It was at times like this that Lillian enjoyed the rumor mill, allowing her knowledge without even having to do anything. And sure, she was a tad smug from the attention she was receiving, a lot of which was good, mostly.

Her eyes continued to scan the room, hoping not to feel like an idiot if she had to exit without getting what she came in for, now _that_ would be embarrassing. Lillian's eyes fell onto the back of the person she was looking for, for a moment checking with the location to ensure it was Bella. However what threw her for a loop almost making her falter as she realized who she was sitting with. Instead of, what she expected would've been Eric, Angela, Tyler, Mike, and Jessica, instead was replaced with some gold eyed vampires. _Lovely_. While once in the past, she would've done anything to avoid the Cullen's and any hint of vampires, now, well, Lillian came to the understanding that if she was going to be trapped in _Twilight_ , she'd better make a grand exit.

With Bella's back turned to her, Lillian, as quietly as she could (without magic of course), snuck up behind the brunette, ignoring the pointed looks from the group she sat with and the gazing eyes of the other cafeteria inhabitants. Holding her finger up over her lips as she continued to stalk closer, before pouncing on the girl, as she jolted head snapping up.

"What the-? Oh my god! Lillian?! Is that you?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in England or something? Don't tell me your early graduation didn't actually go through and now you have to redo senior year?" She asked bolting up and hugging the shorter girl with such speed, Lillian feared she almost slipped.

"I certainly hope it's me, but I'll let you know if it's not when I find out. We decided to ditch England and return home, and no I'm not redoing high school, that's actual torture," she replied, wrapping herself around Bella though her magic spiking every time one of the vampires moved in front of her, "And I may or may not have signed you out for the day, meaning you're all mine."

Bella playful smacked her shoulder, "Of course you did, dad'll kill you when he finds out," she shook her head before grabbing her bag and lunch tray. "Well then if I'm free to go, we better leave, there's a lot I- we should talk about." She added, eyes glancing over to the very still beings she had been sitting with.

"You can't just take Bella out of school, her dads the Chief, he'd arrest you."

Lillian blinked dumbfounded, had _the Edward heartthrob Cullen_ just speak to her, wow she thought, fate must've really wanted their AU fanfiction to get stupid real fast. "Well seeing as how I've known Bella forever and Charlie is basically my uncle, oh and you know," she smirked smugly, "I already got permission from him, I don't see why you'd care or be concerned?"

"..."

"Something wrong?"

"Who are you?"

She raised a brow knowing full well the mind reader knew exactly who she was as everyone in the room most likely was thinking about it. Lillian internally sighed, she knew this day would come, but oh man what she would give to get out of here as fast as possible. Plastering a large grin on her face and an almost mocking tone, "Hi it's nice to meet you all, my names Lillian, I'm basically Bella's older sister," she stated affirming her relationship to the brunette who had begun watching the interaction as she finished grabbing her things, "Although it is a bit rude to not introduce yourself when asking for someone else's name."

"Yea, Lillian here has been friends with me since I was baby," Bella began to gesture at the Cullens, introducing each one, "This is Jasper Hale-," His movie counterpart was certainly good looking, last two movie wise but the real Jasper was certainly a looker, though not her type with his pale skin, gold eyes, blonde curled hair and grimace expression, "his _sister_ Rosalie Hale," still the beautiful blonde she remembered from almost a decade ago, not a hint of aging, resembling an angel from a painting (Lillian wondered if she even remembered her) , "Emmett," the big guy seemed to slink into his chair though gave a weak smile but the worried look on his face only answered her question, "Edward," the poor vampire looked like he was stuck being constipated and anger, his face was marred in an ugly look that to Lillian was beyongd unappealing, "and-," she couldn't help but look between the two almost astonished by their looks, "Alice Cullen."

 _Ah_. Now she could see it. Lillian hadn't truly known what Alice looked like, only what the movie portrayed her as, but seeing her in the flesh, almost felt like a mirror to her younger self, completely seeing how Peter and Charlotte mistook her for Alice.

The vampire was quite small, perhaps 4'11, slim with short locks and big wide eyes that gave her a sense of whimsy and innocence. Her clothes well fitted, and like the others, possessed the same pale skin and dark bags under the eyes. But it was more than that, Lillian and she had the same cheekbones, the same small almost tucked in shoulders, the same eye shape, hair color, and if Alice was human, she'd certainly have the same freckles as she did. It was a bit scary, like looking into a mirror of her younger self, she could only imagine the questions and wonders Alice and her coven had.

Before any of the Cullens could say something, the sound of loud footsteps echoed behind Lillian as she whipped around a genuine smile erupting on her face, "Royal! You didn't actually have to come in you know, thought you'd meet us outside?"

The man shrugged, "Took too long, besides, I was excited to finally meet the famous Bella Swan." He added looking at the brunette holding his hand out as she shook it, "So you're 'Blue Bell' then?"

Bella laughed, "You're 'Bear' right?" She asked already knowing the answer as two exchanged devious looks that made Lillian shutter.

Lillian, already feeling the tension build as others around started noting the vague similarities not just between her and a certain Cullen but also Royal and well, another with small touches of magic that manipulated mortals eyes and minds to dismiss some things, magic really could only do so much. At this point she took it as a signal to leave, grabbing hold of Bella and Royals arms before saying, "It was _lovely_ to meet you all but unfortunately we've got to go, lunch is about to end in a few anyway, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

With that Lillian dragged the two out of the cafeteria as the rumor mill began to explode with theories and conspiracies (if their phones had video cameras then they for sure would've recorded it all to dissect and share later). But just before they could make it out of earshot of the vampires Bella asked, "What was your name again? Don't think I should keep calling you 'Bear'."

"Oh yeah sorry about that, the names Royal, Royal McCarty."

Lillian swore she heard someone choke.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Extended Opening (this is canon to the fic)** :

.

The layover in California took much longer then either Royal or herself thought it would take. After it became apparent that they would have to spend the night in California instead of their original plan of being able to sleep in their own beds in Forks. Either way, neither were too big on the idea of sleeping in the airport and since they were in California, why not do a little sightseeing, grab some food and then come back, at least that was what they thought would happen.

After checking in their bags with the airport luggage security, Royal and Lillian went out into the bustling streets of California. However, within minutes of exiting the airport both had exchanged various expressions and levels of confusion as they looked around. All around them, people appeared as though they had stepped into an 80's movie. People with long wavy big hair, floral and multicolor clothing and even an '80s looking biker gang drove past them.

"You're seeing this too right?" Asked Royal, rubbing and blinking his eyes as if checking to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Lillian could only nod her head wondering if somehow their plane had fallen through a portal to another time, maybe the airport was a Tardis she mused, "Yea, I do, is that guy carrying a boom box and rollerblading?" Her blonde friend merely nodded, eyes following the man on the skates.

Looking around at the open beach laid before them, a sign caught Lillian's attention, a bright blue slightly tinted welcome sign was right in front of the airport. In white writing and off-centered pictures of sandy beaches and an umbrella spelled out the words:

 _Welcome to Santa Carla_

Without another word, Lillian dragged Royal back inside the airport and without much protest from the man as he too seemed like he would rather be anywhere else then there. Once they were settled by their correct terminal and with food, she checked one of the free available computers near them. Typing in the words 'Santa Carla' brought up dozens of missing cases and unsolved murders and kidnappings. A part of her wanted to laugh, who would've thought that the highest murder capital in the country was where they ended up, considering the fact that, that too had been fictional in her previous life as well. She wondered if they had had a night layover, would she had come across a group of motorcycle riding leather wearing vampires and a pair of self-proclaimed vampire hunters too?

.

.

Once they finally got off their plane in Seattle the two quickly went to grab their bags. Accidentally bumping into someone, knocking them over, Lillian hastily apologized to the teen she'd run into as Royal went to help both of them off the ground.

"No, no, its cool, I was busy texting, my man really! Are you okay?"

She nodded brushing off the dirt on her pants with a slight laugh, "Yea no blood no foul I'm all good!"

The boy chuckled, "That's good uh really sorry 'bout that till," he grabbed his suitcases before making his way towards a terminal. Lillian and Royal grabbing her own, she noticed a wallet on the ground, just where the boy had fallen. Spinning around towards the boy's direction, honing in on his presence, she spirited after him, "Hey, you dropped this!"

The teen turned around, his short blonde hair bouncing as he did so, his deep brown eyes searching the crowd before landing on hers, an expression of realization as to what she had hit his face as he ran to meet her halfway. "Oh shit man, thank you so much. Dad would really have killed me if I lost my ID and passport, again." Shaking his head and profusely thanking her, Lillian couldn't help but feel a vague familiarity with the teen.

"Hey don't worry about it, we always make dumb mistakes this one time I accidentally burned a pot cause I left it on the store for six hours. It's all good uh-"

"Riley," he told her with a crooked grin, "Riley Biers at yourself."

She hoped the feeling of shock hadn't transferred over to her face as she smiled a little less enthusiastic as before, "Lillian, it's real nice to meet you, Riley."

* * *

 **A/n:** Oh man that was hard! Ahh and I thought the last chapter was difficult! Man, I had several different scenarios on how to do this, but I settled on a mix of them! (Originally, 1 was her meeting each one individually, her meeting Bella outside the school, accidentally going to Edwards Meadow/Cullen house no idea how though, in the Cafeteria as Lillian "breaks in", and one or two others that I did actually write some for, perhaps I'll post them as a 'what if?'). I had already written this chapter like, 3-4 chapters ago? but I've constantly been editing this, I was originally going to wait till next week but uhh got impatient sooooo. Next chapter will be out soon!

Also yes, the extended opening was supposed to be part of chapter 10 but I choked and forgot lol. And yes, the Sanat Carla is a reference to _The Lost Boys_ , because if I'm gonna reference every vampire movie/show, damn straight they are gonna be included/shoehorned in there!

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/18/2019**


	13. Welcome to the Cullen Family

**Summary** : She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun.

Encounters with twilight characters, + other supernatural beings. Pairings undecided

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight

* * *

 **A/N:** So sorry for not updating faster, last year of high school is kicking my behind. Super long endnote at the end, kind of important/explains stuff in this chapter but you can skip, it's really long.

* * *

It had been years since the Cullens had been in Forks.

They hadn't been to the small town in over a century, and even then, it was only part of the family who had been there. Only the family heads, Carslie and Esme were there along with the oldest siblings Rosalie and Edward had lived in Forks all those years back, so, besides those four, the other three Cullen members found the town new and refreshing.

After their three year stay in Portland, Maine about a decade ago, the seven all went their separate ways for a while, a tradition of sorts. While all could say they enjoyed their time together as a family and coven, being stuck in a single house with six other vampires and your mate (except for Edward who himself had issues mostly due to his gift), they always parted ways for a few years as to not rip each other apart.

When they would finish their several year-long vacations, they would reconnect and start a new. Although both Rosalie and Emmett tended to stay away longer times and had genuinely only returned to attend school less than half a dozen times compared to Edward's years worth of college, university, and high school diplomas and degrees. Not like they minded in the slightest as they rather spend time in the company of their mate rather than in a room filled with half-awake humans.

Carlise was the one to always be in the company of humans, and subsequently his wife Esme too. They were the pair of vampires who, no matter if the entire Cullen coven were together living under one roof, only a few of them, or it was just the two, they were always out there helping out small towns, befriending humans, and doing everything they can to integrate with society.

The latest addition to the family were Jasper and Alice.

They had found one another and were in a sense, smitten with the other. Though that said, they weren't mates, but they didn't seem to care. They loved one another, married and happy, and both promised that if both or one found their soulmate or true love, then they would not fight to keep them. They would walk away and remain friends no matter what.

It was a promise they made, and one they swore to keep. Which, was surprisingly one of the few promises that were apparently kept in the Cullen family.

 _"We're leaving and that's final."_

"I don't see the problem with staying here. I haven't seen anything that would be revealing us or get the Volturi's attention, I vote we stay."

"You're only saying that because you think that girl might be related to your past Alice, and the same goes to you Emmett. Both of you are thinking about getting to know those two, for what?"

"C'mon Eddie, what's the worse that could happen? You are the one hanging 'round the sheriff's daughter you know the guy who solves sh*t for a living."

"Language!"

"Sorry, mom," the tallest and biggest of the Cullen's called out to the family's mother figure before continuing, "Why do you get to play human and have a friend while the rest of us just have to sit by and watch you? Yet when Alice or I even consider hanging out with humans you go all 'by the law'? Practice what you preach, brother."

The room fell into an unnerving silence. The tension was thick and no one made a single sound. Jasper could feel the anger, fear, and worry swim through the air as he watched his vampire family.

Emmett had already braced himself in case their brother, Edward decided to charge at him. Be his side, Rosalie stood, slightly hunched and around her mate's in a sign of solidarity while Jasper's own wife, had moved behind him eyes dazed searching for their futures. From across the room, their leader stood, outterly appearing as calm, but he knew better, feeling the disappointment and frustration seeping from him yet was ready to put one or all of them down in a moments notice.

Jasper's eyes caught a glimpse of Esme's hair flitter by to stand beside her mate as she too watched but was in defensive stance rather then the offense one's everyone else in the room shared. And himself? Well, he, like Carlisle made no large difference in their physical movement, but they both shared a tense rigidness.

After fighting in the Southern Vampire wars and against anyone and everyone who had tried to come after him, be it old grudges or for defecting from Maria, Jasper had stopped needing to show when or how he would attack another. That woman had told him it was a sign of weakness, that he had to always be ready to attack, to fight, to kill, and he could never ever let them know what he was about to do.

And even decades later, Jasper still could not let go of the old habit, having to force himself to crouch or hiss like other of his kind did to show their intentions. This new life he had been brought into, he was turned to become a weapon and was used as one as well, and to him, some things just could never be changed, no matter how much Alice tried or his family did what they could to reintegrate him in society.

Edward was the main one to push for the change. And while Jasper agreed, that the savagery and anger he had lived with for so many years needed to end, at times it was suffocating, with his so-called brother dismissing him and trying to make him become something he wasn't. Trying to force the war, death, and killer out of him.

It was quite a funny thing, given how Edward was always the one to perpetuate the fights in the family. While Rosalie was generally in agreement about when it was time to leave, she also knew what was and wasn't worth risking. And this time, she was siding with Emmett and Alice to stay, a first.

Most times, the family never argued with Edward at least verbally. He could read their minds, see the thoughts they were thinking in the same moment, and while Carlise tried not to let it show, certainly favored him more than the others in the coven given he was the oldest. Sometimes there were arguments, be it leaving (which was the most common), where to go next, or even in the direst of things, killing a nosy human. Though they never ever did kill any human, always when putting to vote it was shut down by everyone.

And that was another thing. The way they voted. Carlise wanted them to be a democracy, saying that he didn't want to dictate them, given how while he was the oldest in vampire years they were all mentally adults and didn't want to rule them like children (especially how Emmett and Esme were both the oldest when they were turned and Jasper could easily pass as Carlise's brother). But when they did vote, it wasn't exactly fair. Yes, they all had free wi to choose what they want, and generally had their voice heard, but voting and mate bonds certainly skewered the results.

Esme always sided with Carlise (except for one time, which had been a few weeks prior in regards to boy who shared the last name of her dead husband), Emmett never went against Rosalie and vice versa, compelled to support and remain side by side with one another, a true show of unity and mateship. While Jasper and Alice would mostly support each other's beliefs, were not affected by such bonds and therefore did from themselves on opposing sides of the voting. And Edward?

Well….

"-you never see the problem with humans. How much danger it puts us in, grow up Emmett or else I fear for your safety."

Edward could mean well, in most cases. But sometimes, as much of the family agreed upon, he could be a complete and utter brat.

"And Rosalie, you know it's true! The trouble this brings us, these humans can bring us. Why don't we just call up the Volturi and just wait for our demise on the doorsteps at this point!" The auburn-haired boy shouted angrily at everyone's defiance of him, "Have you all gone blind?!"

Emmett huffed, "Then why don't we vote on how we'll go out then? If that's what it comes down to Edward," his voice lose of all humor instead replaced with unnerving seriousness and aloofness, "But I can see it on your face, you already know how we'll vote right? Even if we did leave, you'd be coming back right, for that girl just because she intrigues you?" He scoffed, "I knew 100 years of celibacy was a bad idea just look at yours-"

"Enough."

Everyone's heads snapped at Carlisle, no other coven leader as for the first time in decades he was used his power and control as their head. Each and everyone one of them bowed their heads and sunk to their knees as they awaited his words, even his own mate followed suit. "I do not enjoy imposing the power over you, any of you for that matter, but you have left me with no choice."

They all went perfectly still as for once they all truly looked like statues carved from marble.

Their father, their leader, and for most their maker was ordering them into submission, silence. They all knew the seriousness of the matter, even more so now especially given the fact that Carlisle had never once needed to use his command ever. And while Alice nor Jasper were his children by venom/maker, they were still drawn to the following and bow to him. And while Jasper knew full well that neither himself nor Esme needed to follow suit, as he himself while younger was far more experienced and admittedly suffered under the effects of Maria's coven control.

A coven leader was dictated by age first and foremost.

The eldest was meant to lead, teach, and control the younger vampires, which was mostly in the case of newborns but even century old vampires still must follow and listen to their elders. There were, of course, exceptions to such rules, several examples were that of the Volturi who was co-ruled by three and their wives despite a handful of their coven were older than the kings. The Denali's were another example, as the three sisters were the eldest in the group but due to their unofficial status of a coven and seeing as how Eleazar was only Carmen's maker, the power was shared equally amongst them (but if necessary Tanya had the de facto power over the five).

Though most were governed under one, such is the case for the Irish coven or the Egyptian. Even the French and English one, before the laters untimely demise several years back. If a law was broken it was the duty of the coven leader to deal with the matter and if the Volturi were not pleased by the decision then the entire coven is in jeopardy. And the same went to nomads as well, for if a nomad were to travel through claimed territory such as Ireland by Siobhan or Romania, it was the responsibility of the coven to deal with the intruder.

"As the leader of this coven and your maker-"

Makers bring them into the world and can just as easily take everything away. Unlike some stories, makers can not force nor have some unnatural enslavement of their "children". Rather the makers and their children will have a pull towards the other, generally a familial pull or bond. The practice of maker domination was an old thing, only ever used in newborn armies or dire circumstances, which it seemed Carlisle thought was necessary.

"-I will not stand by and watch you all rip each other apart. We are a family first and foremost, but my hands are tied. I thought you all to be better than the newborns you once were, that you've all grown, yet I see my thoughts to be founded in nothing." He let out an unneeded breath as his shoulders relaxed before giving them a far too stoic and unsettling look, "We shall stay here in Forks for the time being and continue on as normal. I will not dissuade any of you from befriending anyone you wish-"

Emmett let out a sigh of relief and emotions skyrocketing into calmness and happiness while Alice relaxed in turn.

"-but if anything should happen you will take responsibility and deal with it. I do not condone anyone voluntarily revealing our existence and should it occur-"

A spike of fear and concern shot through Jasper as his gaze fell on his immortal brother who had become filled to the brim with shock and confusion as he could only wonder for what, "Carlisle please-" he choked out almost whimpering with a plea, "father don't do something you'll regret, I beg of you."

That caught everyone's attention as everyone tensed once more and their curiosity and anxiety swarmed almost suffocating Jasper with it but none said anything, awaiting Carlisle's response, "Enough Edward. I have already made my decision." The patriarch and leader of the Cullens let out a deep sigh before his eyes hardened, "If a human finds out about what we are, you will be the one to deal with them. And afterward, you will no longer be welcomed as part of the coven. You are all well older enough to know what is right and wrong, and each of you can and will take responsibility for your actions."

He paused as everyone, his children, all stared in frozen shock, "As you all have realized, this may very well be the last time we will be able to do this, spending family time with one another as humans."

Emmett tried to interject along with Alice whose eyes glazed over with a vision but Carlise raised his hand to stop their voices, "We knew this day would come, humans are getting smarter, more aware and with it so has the technology. I'm sure we are all aware of how dangerous it is for us to have our pictures taken and despite our best efforts more and more of them are slipping through the cracks. With portable cameras and the devices that are becoming more and more advanced, certainly within the next decade, everyone with has a phone with a camera and by that point, our way of life is too much of a risk. The Volturi may not be as aware to the modern world as us but it will not take long for them to figure out how to use the internet, and when that happens we can't have any pictures, stories, or anything else that could be tracked to us be found."

"Human minds fad that's still true, it's why I thought, as well as the Kings, that this life, moving from one town to the next was safe because they would forget us. But unfortunately, photos last forever and we can't control who takes the pictures or who has them. So, I ask all of you to let these next few years be the best we've ever had as a coven. And when the time comes for us to depart, we shall decide, together as a coven and as a family what shall happen next. Do I make myself clear?"

All nodded in response, "Good," without another word the Cullen patriarch left to his study, his mate quickly behind him as everyone else remained on their knees until they heard the faint 'click' of from his office before the group collectively relaxed.

It was a few minutes before anyone did anything each one being filled with euphoric relief and thus making Jasper a bit too energetic from it all. That was another thing that went along with the Cullen vampires, their heavy emotions that sent him on daily rollercoasters. They were so different, being filled with love, admiration, joy, and passion. It was so different from the vampires he was with while under the charge of Maria, he had been so used to the anger, resentment, betrayal, sadness, and pity that filled the newborns that he may have truly forgotten what anything else was like.

The shock of emotions had hit him hard when he finally escaped Maria right at the turning point of the Southern War. He had half expected Maria to come to find him to exact revenge for abandoning her, but he knew she had no one to spare to hunt him down and without him, well the newborns had a new target to unleash their anger on without him as a buffer. When he entered the cities, he had been filled by the swarms of emotions that ricocheted throughout the place, hanging in the air as he found himself very high off it all.

Peter and Charlotte had been there though, helping him through it all. Turning him from 'The Major' back into Jasper Whitlock, but it was a hard task. Like training a newborn, Peter told him years later, except sadder, more depressing, and also could dismember you in less than a second. They have a good laugh over it.

It was a few years later that he met his wife, Alice at that diner. She was amazing, a breath of fresh air and filled with joy, energy, and happiness. It was then Jasper knew his life could be something more than a soldier. Although they were not mates, he didn't care and neither did she, they helped one another through the pain of their pasts and they would always mean something to one another.

Rosalie and Emmett were the first to leave the room. The latter giving Edward a haughty look but turned to smile at Alice before fist bumping her and giving Jasper a nod as the pair vanished into out of the house and into the woods. His wife was next, giving their brother a small smile, "Everything will work out as it's meant to be Edward, you'll see," and then flittered out to the garage, no doubt heading to Seattle or maybe even Portland for shopping.

And that left himself and the brooding Edward.

Jasper did what he thought was best, turning to make his leave to follow Rosalie and Emmett, the mates being the two he was closet with besides Alice until his brother in name told him to stop.

"You think this is all silly don't you Jasper? Well, guess what, you were right, us playing human has to stop. Are you happy by the news?"

Of course, he would think that Jasper thought to himself, "I respect your choices as I do Carlise. I trust him, he is a good and just coven leader and has never once used his power to use or control us," he responded with a side glance, "But I have to agree with him as I did make my concerns known when I joined this coven and I think it best if you did the same."

When he first joined the coven, he had been worried about the notion of pretending to be a human. It wasn't done, at least not by an entire coven. It was beyond dangerous in his mind and was one of the reasons he and Alice left often throughout the years to go on their own if something were to happen, something that drew the attention of the Volturi he didn't want to be pulled into the mess. It was the same reason he never ever once allowed the family to use his last name, his real last name, Whitlock.

Whitlock was his name, it was all he had left and he didn't want someone no matter how close they were to him to use it. He loved his family, he loved Alice, loved Peter and Charlotte, but he forbade them to use his last name in their dealings or human disguises. Perhaps he was too possessive over it, over a mere name that even time itself had forgotten but it was his and he knew the only one he would share Whitlock with would be his mate, wherever they may be.

"You would understand this more then anyone else here wouldn't you? Always so adamant for our safety you should be siding with me. Us staying here, it's dangerous and the Volturi could-"

"No Edward, I don't agree with you" he retorted voice raising, "You believe yourself so above the rest of us, why? Because of your gift? How silly can you be, your gift doesn't define who you are nor does it define how you should treat us, yet you still claim higher authority. Edward, you were the one whose slinking around to meet the Swan girl long before Alice took an interest in her."

"The only reason we decided to befriend her as a family was for you Edward, not for us. Everyone wanted you to be happy, they still do, Carlise and Esme especially want this Bella to be your mate, but you and I both know the truth don't we? You are intrigued by a girl you can't read and nothing more, and thats what is dangerous. She isn't a mate or true love, not a soul bond or nothing to you, even Emmett can see that, yet still, we all are here to sacrifice our safety for your happiness. But so when the others, my wife, wants to bask in the happiness, to get to know others who are no different then your precious human you pull the secrecy card?"

At this point the both of them were on edge once more as Jasper knew that despite the pressure relieved from his chest it wouldn't change anything, Edward was truthful quite a stubborn vampire. "Firstly, her name is Bella, not human. And secondly she could be my mate, you can't dictate that with your gift. She's special, as we've all seen. She has no scent, Alice can only see glimpses of her future like something is blocking it and I can't read her. I know she's not just human, she can't be," his voice became softer as his brows furrowed, "I saw her Jasper in my meadow, how did she know where it was? How could she get to it? But what's more, is that she did something a human couldn't do. Something like magic."

It was Jasper's turn to look confused, "Witches." Edward stated as his own searched his brothers to find a flaw in his belief but found nothing. "She has to be a witch, that's why I can't read her, it's why Alice can't see her future clearly, and it explains what I saw."

He didn't believe it. Or rather it just didn't make any sense to him.

Witches were gone, dead, and the few that were remained were on the brink of extinction. They had been run into the ground by vampires, by their kind, enslaved, used, and forcibly turned. It just didn't make any sense, "Then why would Swan want to befriend us? Given witch's history with our kind, she should be running for the hills not sitting eating lunch with us like it's normal."

"But that's just it, what if she already knows and needs my, our protection from other vampires? That's why she reached out to me, it's because she knows and-"

Jasper scoffed not interesting in hearing another word from his coven brother, "Witches come in covens, they do not consort with vampires, and they are not to be taken lightly, I'm sure Carlise was the one to tell you about them but believe me when I tell you, Edward, if she is a witch or if there truly is one in our midst, they're not to be taken lightly. They do not need your protection or others and if they did-" his voiced trailed off as he let out a bitter sigh, "You do what you want, it's what you've always done. If she's a witch she's a witch, if she'd not and you end up revealing what we were, there will be plenty more for us to worry about."

And with that Jasper left the auburn-haired vampire alone with his thoughts, deciding it best to chase after his siblings, Rosalie and Emmett to relieve some steam.

* * *

Emmett hadn't known whether to pummel something, eat something, or makeup with his Rose. And so stuck in a predicament he decided on doing all three, although he hadn't managed to do them all at once, the results ended with both him and Rose covered in blood surrounded by broken trees, rocks, and animal carcasses while they basked in the setting sun beneath the trees.

Despite his angel's disgust in being covered in blood in most instances, she hadn't seemed to mind, not making any protest to it at all, rather instead pulling him closer. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know both were stressed and stuck on an emotional rollercoaster that hadn't seemed to end since the beginning of the school year. And even then, their family problems still went way back.

That summer had been spent up with the Denali's but unlike the usual banter and lightheartedness surround their Alaskan 'cousins' tension seemed to replace it all. From what they gathered, Garrett had paid them a visit a few weeks prior to their stay, although that wasn't too hard to decipher as his smell still lingers in the house.

But the call wasn't a social one, in fact, it seemed to have been the cause of the conflict among the Denali's. With Garett having visited and the on edge look of Kate throughout their stay, it wasn't hard to put two and two together and figure out what it was wrong.

The two were mates.

Or at least some variation of a mate or bond. But there was something holding them back, especially given the fact that the nomad wasn't there however no one of the Cullen covens brought it up. Although both he and Rose seemed to have an inkling on the issue.

And despite what most thought, especially Edward, Emmett wasn't stupid.

Sure, he could be a goofball, enjoyed cracking jokes, and had a more 'teenager' kind of humor. But that wasn't the only qualities he had, but most never seemed to realize that, never taking him too seriously. Only his Rose and Jasper seemed to know the extent of who he was. Carlise and Alice probably suspected or at least inferred but Edward?

While true he could read minds, he could only read what was on the forefront of their minds and not anything else. It was a good gift he admitted, but not without flaws even if the vampire refused to see it. There were many blindspots to Edwards ability, so many in fact that everyone in the Cullen family had their own ways getting around it.

Alice would play Disney movies on loop in her mind or some unimportant visions of futures that couldn't possibly be real, Jasper simply thought of nothing most of the time has used to it while in the vampire wars. Carlise was Carilse, and Esme although not as apt at it, thought of two different things at once to keep things secret, such as presents or surprises. Rosalie only ran with three trains of thoughts on her mind, cars, fashion, and himself while he thought of video games, jokes, and her.

And so while their dear brother believed that everything to who he was, was based off these three things, he truly was only scratching the surface level.

Emmett had been the eldest of his siblings. Yes, he did a lot of the heavy lifting and had his fair share of women, booze, and teenage fun, he was also the one who would inherit the farm after his parents died. He was taught everything, from reading, writing, and mannerisms, to how to socialize, make contracts, and build up connections with others. He had to take care of all the business deals the farm had, sign contracts with suppliers, meet with potential clients, and run a business.

Sure he wasn't raised by a wealthy family like Rose or Edward, but he wasn't raised to be an idiot either. Everyone always looked over him, thought him nothing more as a knucklehead who couldn't take anything seriously, yet little did they know, he could still hear everything they said about him. He and Rose made a good pair, they were both underestimated and only seen for the surface level yet they were far more aware to everything around them then they let on. That and the fact he loved her more than the eternity itself.

"That girl."

He perked up glancing down at his mate as she stared up at him with her gorgeous wide eyes, "Her name was Lillian Emmett, Lillian Brandon. There has only been one other person with that name, do you remember?"

Of course, he did, vampires memories could never fade, every second was engraved into their mind in perfect detail and even if there was something they desperately wanted to forget, they never would, "Yeah, I do, in Maine wasn't it? A decade ago, in that mall, little Lillian not so little anymore huh?"

She rolled her eyes smacking his chest softly before shaking her head, "Be a bit more serious Em, we met her before and during an age where she could easily remember that she met us. It could be dangerous for us."

He stroked her cheek, "Humans forget things all the time. We were with her for an hour at most, she's probably forgotten the incident altogether and even if she didn't there's no way she could remember our names or faces."

"I know, it's just when we saw her in the cafeteria, Edward, he looked at me, he remembered it just as we do. Though I am surprised he didn't point that out earlier as to why we had to leave."

Emmett shifted her onto their sides as he kissed her forehead, "He's real interested in the Chief's daughter, it's why he's being all crazy, not like he wasn't nuts already," she laughed at that, "I wouldn't be surprised if he planned to come back for her once we all left and tried pronouncing his undying love."

Her brows furrowed at the thought, "I thought that too, but it's not like it matters now. Carlise made the decision and we will follow it. Besides," she straddled herself back on Emmett as he grinned, "There's someone here now you want to meet too don't you? Royal McCarty."

He shook his head with a bellowing laugh, "You know me too well my angel. He does look a great deal like me."

Rosalie nodded with a bright smile that seemed to put the setting sun in shame, "He has your nose and jawline as well as your muscles and eyes." Her fingers traced his skin as she continued, "And he has your dimples and freckles, or at least from before."

"But he seems to have your hair and lips, Rose, as well," he told her as she agreed, "Almost like he was our son, how funny is that?"

"Mmm," Emmett agreed "I'm wondering though, Lillian and he are friends with Bella right? Well, she looks quite alike to the pixie so I'm just thinking."

"Are you both decent or can I approach."

Both of them snapped their heads at the blonde brother and Rosalie's faux twin as they exchanged fast look and kiss before throwing on clothes (at least what was left) and called out for Jasper to approach his eyes covered and smile on his lips.

"Oh c'mon bro, you could've joined us, Rose and I don't mind," he joked heartedly, vampires didn't like sharing mates, in fact the idea was insulting to do so if the other wasn't a mate or true love but among good friends it was harmless, considering they all knew he would never agree.

"I'm good wouldn't want to outdo in bed it would be embarrassing," Emmett gawked while Rosalie laughed, "I couldn't help but overhear you both about that girl who looks like Alice."

The carefree atmosphere dropped, "Peter and Charlotte had claimed that there was a girl, a few years back who looked like Alice but nothing ever came of it, they lost track of her and had a close run-in with the Volturi. And you both seemed to have met her from before which is why I propose an idea."

Both mates looked at one another in slight uneasiness but let Jasper continue. He had never once done something he didn't believe was right nor unfair, he was trustworthy and for that they heard him out, "Alice is interested in meeting her, and you both are wanting to meet your descendent right?" he looked directly into their golden eyes as he smiled, "I don't normally agree with talking with humans, we all are but I believe it's best if we get to know with what we are dealing with."

It was Rosalie who spoke up, taking a step forward in confusion, "What we are up against? Jasper do you know something we don't?"

The southern vampire raised a brow, "Perhaps I do, you see Edward had a theory, an outrageous one but it did answer some questions we all have, so then, why don't we go pay them a visit?"

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here we go, the Cullen family perspective, or more importantly Jasper because I love my Major Whitlock a lot. A lot of you were wondering about their opinions/why I didn't include them in the perspective chapter (which I had specifically left out for this) so hope ya'll like it.

Anyways, yes, I did go through and decided that Jasper and Alice weren't mates but rather mutual lovers who supported one another through life. Now that said, does that make Jasper/Alice free real estate for a brand new pairing? I dunno, guess we'll have to see!

So yeah, some Edward bashing? Yeah, just a bit cause honestly, this is truly what Edward's entire character seemed like to me, controlling, manipulative, and believed he was above everyone else. I mean looking back at Eclipse it's obvious so thought I'd show it. And yeah, I did make the Cullen coven a bit dysfunctional because all vampires are and no matter how much Stephanie Meyer tried to make them the 'ideal' family they truthfully aren't (like I feel that Emmett and Rosalie would've realistically never stayed with the Cullens and I feel Jasper and Alice would end up leaving to travel with Peter and Charlotte, but idk, that's just how I feel.) Either way, we are starting to see that creepy Edward infatuation kick in hehe.

In regards to Carlisle's whole deal, well, he is a coven leader. And being a coven leader means you lead and control, make sure no one steps out of line, and everyone follows the law. He, of course, was in an odd place given his need/want to interact with humans, but he always seemed to just tiptoe on the line. That said, he was always far too lenient, I feel that the moment Bella found out about vampires, it was Carlisle's duty to either turn her or remove the issue, because again the laws were in place for a reason, and he should know better then the rest of his coven as he is not only the oldest but lived with the Volturi and is the maker of almost all of his coven (I may or may not have stolen parts of this from True Blood) Again, I decided to retcon/rework it all to be more realistic and such. Which will ultimately be a common thing I'll start doing (Just wait for my explanation for the sparkling skin).

And Yeah, Jasper is a bit OCC but like, he was part of the Vampire Wars, he has seen stuff, been in charge, had control over newborns and didn't take sh*t from anyone (except Maria tbh) and I feel like despite his acceptance into the Cullen family he would still be wary of it all which is all why I feel he'd want to meet with Lillian and Royal. Anyways this is just my take on it all, I tried not to make this all vampire politics, yet, so let me know what you all think!


	14. In Which She Goes to the Mall

**Summary** : She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun.

Encounters with twilight characters, + other supernatural beings. Pairings undecided

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight

* * *

 **A/N:** Lots of great reviews thank you! Questions/answers at the bottom, though I will answer one now. There was some confusion over how/where the last chapter was placed in the timeline. The last chapter, which was a meeting on whether they should leave Forks due to the appearance of Lillian and Royal, it takes place right after school the day they met the two in the cafeteria. They haven't had a full-length convo with either so it's literally that they met them once and due to the relations between Emmett and Royal (they assume) the Cullens are worried that they will gain the attention of the Volturi as kids at school are coming up with theories. Therefore Edward wanted to leave (and then loop back to "whisk" Bella away). Anyways hope that clears things up, sorry if it was confusing, there was no time jump in the chapter!

* * *

After dropping off Bella's stuff at her dad's the three made their way to La Push.

While technically Jacob was at school, he would miraculously find himself with a free last period even though up until that point he didn't have one, school could be _so confusing._

In the meantime, as they waited for the boy to show up, they had all settled down by the rocks. It was one of the few sunny days of October and not wishing to let it go to waste, they thought it best to enjoy the sun (although the reason may or may not have been the fact that they probably couldn't break into the Black's garage, trespassing or something along those lines.)

Once they were all sprawled on the sandy beach it took less than a few moments for both Bella and Royal to fall into a less than ideal conversation regarding the embarrassing stories of Lillian's life. The two easily ignored her protests and humiliated groans as she had feared, they seemed to get along like the oldest of friends.

"One time Lillian tried eating a stapler!" "Pfft while we were in Paris she tried asking where the castle of Versailles was. Thing is we were literally standing in it! The man looked at her like she was an idiot" "She once set her hair on fire using magic except it was supposed to be water purifying enchantment, for three days she had to hide her hair under this neon pink hat till she could use magic to fix it. I think there are pictures back at my place."

After what seemed like an eternity of the two laughings and joking at Lillian's expense, the conversation switched around to their extended vacation. Retelling the same things as they told their family, except with the added part of the magic and the oddly high amount of vampire encounters it became a fun time despite Royal's numerous story tangents much to Bella'd amusement. When that conversation began to die down, Lillian in all seriousness asked about the whole Cullen situation.

Taking a few deep breaths and eyes adverted slightly Bella told her though hesitantly, "I really did try to stay away from them, it's just," her voice trailed off as tried to find it, "Edward, he was just so kind to me and he really went out of his way to talk to me. And his eyes, Lillian, his eyes, they're so beautiful and well-" Her words had become gushing compliments that had spiraled into Bella becoming a blushing mess.

Lillian sighed, "Sounds like someone has a crush," Royal said with a half-hearted grin but exchanged a curious look with her at the same time.

"Vampires can be pretty attractive," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders, Bella perking up by her words, "They do have a charismatic pull to them, generally used to attract prey, their venom does most of the work, makes them beautiful, rebuilds their muscles, enhance their senses, it even smells good, like vanilla."

"Vanilla?"

Lillian nodded, "Yeah, it varies for everyone, it's supposed to change depending on who the vampire is attracting, whichever scent will make their prey more interested in them, at least what Gran Masen told me, and Randall too. Not sure how true it is, most vampires won't let me get close to their venom to test out the theory."

Royal scrunched up his eyebrows, "That actually makes a lot more sense now," he laughed, "And I thought Maggie and Siobhan just really liked the scent of strawberries."

"Huh," Bella added, "Edward, I'm not sure, he just smells nice, everything about him is." Lillian raised a brow wondering if the two truly were fated to be with one another, despite everything that had changed, "Well I don't know the guy, can't give an honest opinion on him so until I do, I won't light him on fire, yet."

The two laughed at her words, despite her all serious tone. She wasn't joking, if there was anything she remembered from the books, it was that Edward was the most angsty problematic character in the entire series, he was the cause for just about every event in the books. Not to mention, if he and Bella ended up together and the events of _New Moon_ really did happen, she sure as hell would save them all the heartbreak and just end it there for him.

Bella was her sister, not by blood, but it would take an idiot not to see it. She would protect her, it was one of the reasons she let Bella know about witches and vampires and not erase her memories. Lillian wanted her to be strong, to stand up for herself and not get dragged into the drama that followed Edward. However despite it all, perhaps Lillian truly couldn't fight fate on something like this. She could only hope that Edward was different and anything else than his book counterpart, she could only hope.

Once Bella had calmed her laughter she smiled brightly, "Thank you, Lilly, I want you to like him, he's really made me happy here," she pulled her into a hug, "When you were gone, I just felt so alone, I had Angela and Eric and I met a few new people, but they were all in their own groups."

"We grew up together and I'm glad that I did spend summers with Charlie, it made the change easier, but I could see it in their eyes. They were so nice, Angela mostly, but I wasn't really part of the group, I didn' know the jokes or have the shared memories, it was as it was like I really was the new student. So I started sitting in the bathroom alone until Edward's sister, Alice the one who-" she coughed, "-she invited me to sit with her family, and they welcomed me, Lilly. They made me feel so welcome, they smiled and laughed and made me feel special I guess."

They sat in silence for a while, Lillian taking in the words while Bella waited almost as if for her approval, "I see," she began with a deep breath, "I'm glad you were able to make friends Bella," her face lit up, "I don't care if their vampires or not, if they're nice to you and won't attack you I don't have anything against the Cullens."

"That said Bella, you still need to be careful alright? They may not eat humans but with their 'vegetarian' diet, it makes them more susceptible to losing control. I want you to be happy, you deserve it, but I swear to Hecate and all things sweet, if they hurt you, if anything should happen, I will not hold back." Lillian promised her, "That goes for you too Royal."

"You are both my family and no one touches my family. I don't care if their witches, humans, mermaids, ghosts, fairies, goblins, werewolves, vampires, or even Cthulu for all I care, I will have your back." Lillian held pulled the two into a crushing hug, as no one spoke, listening to the tides hit the banks of the beach as time passed. She wasn' sure why she says all that, what prompted her to confess some of her darkest beliefs, but she did anyway and was met with the warm smiles from two of the most important beings in her life. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she choked back a small sob.

Royal had taken her head into his own, pressing it against his face, deep blue eyes closed in pure unadulterated joy as he placing kisses on the back of her hand. His other hand held him up as he intertwines his legs through hers, dragging her towards his body so she found herself situated sideways against him. She could feel his breath against the nape of her neck as he nuzzled his head against hers with a satisfactory hum.

On her other side, Bella had curled up against her chest, her head placed over her heart as her fingers wrapped around a strand of hair, playing with it as a child would. Her head was tilted upwards, warm chocolate eyes bore into Lillian as they reflected bouts of life and contentment at her as she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her in her arms.

They all remained in a jumble of limbs and euphoric smiles.

"Aww did I miss the party?"

Their heads snapped at the newcomer as they detangled themselves while grinning, "Jacob my dude, how are you!" Exclaimed Royal as he was the first to jump up from the mess of the three and jumped over to the young teen, "You've gotten taller haven't you?"

The young teen smirked, "I'm going to be taller then you by next year just you see." The boys burst out laughing again, as the two hugged rather quickly while Bella remained tightly clutched to Lillian's chest refusing to let go.

"Noo," she moaned out as she tried to pull herself free, wanting to go say hello to Jacob, "Don't go, Lilly, I haven't seen you in a year, that one saw you like six months ago."

"Hey, I want to say hi to her to Bells."

Said girl stuck her tongue out at the boy before shoving her head into Lillian's chest again grumbling, "Go away Jacob," before giving him the bird. The boy let out a groan shaking his head before giving a look at Royal who raised his shoulders as both of them charged, tackling the pair.

For the rest of the afternoon, the four spent most of it laughing and joking all while Lillian remained trapped underneath one of the three not that she minded much, happy to get lost in the joys of friendship.

* * *

The following day, Lillian slept in as late as she could, from the fun of the day prior to the jetlag finally hitting her, she stayed huddled in her blanket burrito until early afternoon. And even Toothless had crawled into her bed with her, so naturally not wanting to let the attention go to waste, she stayed as long as she could in her warm pile of blankets and plushies.

However, she knew that she couldn't stay there forever, forcing herself to go shower, much to the unamused glare from her cat as he had just lost part of the warmth of the bed. After showering and changing into some clean clothes she proceeded to leave the house, opting to go out and buy some groceries and some new clothes, as most of her things were for the summer and her winter stuff had got a bit small.

It had begun a fairly normal trip to the mall. She had opted to do her clothes shopping first before getting food and so there she was in one of the stores checking out the dresses when a large man came into view, blocking her into the aisle as she glanced over at the person.

Scratch that, vampire, who was in her path.

She tilted her head sideways and raising a brow, "Can I help you?" she asked the large vampire who just smiled at her with the largest least menacing looking grin she had ever seen.

"Oh no, everything's good," The brunette replied shaking his head gold eyes staring into hers, "You're like Bella Bear's good friend right? Lillian wasn't it?" He shook out his hand as she looked down at it, "Not sure if you remember me from yesterday, but I'm Emmett."

Lillian stared at him a while before rolling her eyes internally, vampires really had no idea how to be subtle, "Yeah, I'm Lillian, and I do remember you, you're girlfriend's the really beautiful blonde, Rosalie I think?" She feigned curiosity and confusion as she shook his cool hand.

If she thought his grin couldn't get any bigger then it just had to stretch bigger while his eyes lit up like New Year's night, "That's me! Rose's man!" He confirmed brimming with pride and love as she couldn't help but smile back, both he and Royal shared that infectious smiling disease that all McCarty's appeared to have.

"Well, it's nice to meet you again," she told him before turning back to the basket of clothes she had, making her way to the fitting rooms, all the while the Cullen followed behind her trying to make small talk, "So you're going to follow me into the fitting rooms or something? Not sure if your girlfriend would be too pleased about that."

Instead of looking away embarrassed or sputtering as some boys would, he just let out a booming laugh that caught the eyes of the other shoppers who turned to the two, but mostly at the mountain of a man, "You're hilarious you know that? Haha, don't worry I won't," he shook his head before smirking, "But I don't think Rose would mind much especially if it's the three of us," his eyes met with someone behind Lillian as she spun around, "right?"

The immortal and beautiful blonde stood behind the two, hands crossed, and eyes boring into her own. But unlike what she expected, the stunning vampire didn't scowl or glare at her, in fact, she had kept her face rather neutral, but there was a glimmer of amusement that glittered on her face. "Flirting already Em?" she joked stalking over to the pair as said vampire grin down at his mate, taking her into his arms.

However, she instead brushed him aside and went towards Lillian, her heart racing as Rosalie approached, "Like you said I wouldn't mind," she gave her mate a smirk, "except it can just be the two of us, right Lillian?"

Emmett opened his mouth only for no noise to come out of it, as both girls laughed at his facial expression as he huffed in annoyance, "C' mon Rose, don't torture a man like this."

"Causing trouble again Emmett?"

Lillian's eyes caught the bright ones of a certain southern vampire who had made his way towards the three and their banter. She gave a look of surprise, unsure how he had managed to slip from her radar, she hadn't felt any vampires around her, yet here he was standing several feet from her, hands in his pockets. Odd was all she thought, noting to check into it later.

"Jasper, come to my defense," Emmett pleaded with the shorter vampire, "You're sister's trying to tease me here, it's killing me."

The faux twins exchanged silent words before they simultaneously smiled, "I wouldn't mind joining you two lovely ladies," Jasper responded, his southern accent seeping through his words like sugar as he took to Rosalie's side and moved to kiss Lillian's hand, "Jasper Hale at your service."

She stared down at him, eyes never leaving his as she smiled though not as genuine, "Pleasure is all mine, good sir," her mind flittering back to her last encounter with a vampire who had kissed her hand, a certain dark-haired vampiric king. Behind the pair, Emmett let out a sobering cry along the lines of 'you're all ignoring me woe is me' and 'betrayed by my own wingman and brother' or something along those lines.

When he had let her hand fall back down to her side she coughed, "So uh, do you gentlemen enjoy stalking around the women's fitting rooms or something? Or are you looking for a bra?" she asked with a smile. The four of them were standing right outside the fitting area which just so happened to be outside of the underwear section, of course, she knew they were they for something else, considering they had just entered upon her, but it didn't mean she couldn't play with them too.

A second passed between the boys as Jasper coughed into his hand looking away almost embarrassed while Emmett nodded and laughed. "Actually they are here helping me shop, carry my bags like a good boyfriend and brother would," Rosalie covered, holding up her own dresses and shirts, "We just happened to have spotted you so I thought it would be very nice to have a females opinion on these matters."

 _Right_.

Lillian did her best not to retort her so instead she nodded her head, as the pair made their way into the enclosed fitting rooms while the other two said they'd wait outside if they needed anything and to 'just holler at them'.

There were several theories swimming through her head while it all took place. She had thought Alice or Edward would've been the first one to confront her, not their siblings but when she thought about it she was glad it was them. Although she couldn't be positive, she was sure Alice knew what she was, her magic couldn't block specialized or individual gifts especially if they're related. It was a no brainer that Edward would've cornered her some point or another, it had already seemed that he was interested in Bella despite Lillian's magic blocking her scent and her friend seemed smitten by his looks despite being a vampire.

Of course, she couldn't judge Bella for wanting to befriend a vampire, they were full of knowledge, fun, and the few she had met were kind enough. She herself was in monthly correspondence with Randall and Mary and she knew that Maggie and Royal were in contact as well. Not to mention she had Garrett.

A lump grew in the back of her throat just thinking about him. _Garrett_. They had a small agreement she supposed, hell she wasn't even sure what had happened let alone why it happened all she knew was that when she had told him that she was going to go on vacation with Royal, as friends, and as a gift, he blew it out of proportion. It was weird and crazy and she had absolutely no idea what his problem was with it. But either way, she did miss the vampire, and she decided that once she got home she'd give him a call, see if they could meet up, work things out.

Although that would have to be outside of Forks, lest they draw the attention of the Cullens, another issue she had to deal with considering she was currently zipping the dress of one of them at the moment.

"What do you think?" Rosalie asked her, turning around in the mirror to look at her reflection while Lillian stared at her pale form that was shrouded in a deep green strapless dress. "It looks good on you, it really brings out your hair and eyes," she responded.

"That sweater fits your complexion," she told her, watching her through the mirror as she nodded looking down at her own body, "Yeah, I've got to buy new winter and fall clothes, my old ones got too small."

She hummed as Lillian undid the dress as it fell to the fall around the vampire, eyes averted, "Do you have any dresses for parties?" She frowned unsure where she was headed, "A few, any particular reasons?"

Rosalie feigned nonchalant boredom, "My family was thinking about throwing a Halloween party this year, we were going to invite the high school." She raised her brows almost scoffing, "Well if it were me, I'd make it a costume party then, not a formal gathering, high schoolers don't do good with those. But what would I know? I'm in college."

There was a faint snickering from outside the doors, "Sorry that came off rather rude," she added quickly as she blushed in embarrassment, silently praying to get out of there and away from the Cullens and their super hearing (and figure out how she couldn't seem to locate Jasper despite the southerner being right outside).

"Have you been in Forks all your life?"

She perked up at that, were they asking questions to see if she was a danger to them or just for small talk, Lillian asked herself while responding, "Yes and no, I grew up here but my family are real estate owners and pretty big in the housing sphere, so we moved around a bit."

The vampire pulled on the next dress on her own, "That sounds like it was fun, was there a place you liked the most?"

"Yeah, I mean most of the places we went were fun, New Orleans was pretty cool met some interesting people, Maine was really wet, but meeting Royal was one of the better parts of it all." To the ordinary eye, many wouldn't have caught the stuttered movement of Rosalie when she mentioned his name, but luckily for her, Lillian didn't really have an 'ordinary' anything. "That was the boy who came with you to pick up Bella right?"

Lillian felt her lips pull upwards, "Yep that's him, Royal McCarty, one of my best friends. Known him for a long time, my parents ran into his grandparents and we all just sort of hit it off," there was a silence that surrounded her and she knew the vampires from outside were listening as well, "We even went on vacation this summer to Europe together, it was an amazing time. Got to see and meet so many amazing people, France, Ireland, Denmark, Germany...Oh! And Italy, we had an amazing time in Italy, got to see Rome, Verona, and the city of Volterra-"

There was a loud clanging from the outside like someone had snapped a rack beneath their hands as Lillian stopped trying to eavesdrop on the outside, "It was really fun and I think he really needed it. His grandfather had passed a few weeks before then, you know? And his grandmother was worried sick about him so…" she trailed off unsure how much she should reveal, pretending to be lost in thought instead.

"That's terrible, I'm sorry for both of your losses," Rosalie replied, "I'm sure Lucy was appreciated of it, you must really care for him don't you?"

She beamed, "Yeah, he's my best friend, him and Bella, and probably Jacob too. We may not have all known each other at the same time or be related by blood but we're family I wouldn't trade them for the world." A few moments passed between them as Lillian turned the questioning on to the vampire, "So tell me, as we are both are probably aware of it, what's up with your brother and Bella?"

To her credit, Rosalie made no notion of surprise or even tried changing the subject, instead of going along with it in stride, "My brother seems really interested in her, my sister Alice too is fond of her as well. I don't know her well enough, we never interacted outside of lunch, and most of the time Edward will eat with her alone or with Alice," her gold eyes glanced at her own green ones from the mirror, "She's nice though, and the two seem smitten."

Lillian dropped her head and sighed, "Truly does seem that way. Bella couldn't stop gushing over his eyes and hair yesterday," she admitted while Rosalie rolled her eyes, probably used to such behavior from all the girls at school, "He has that way with people, I don't see it how though, he can be a bastard."

"Don't know the guy well enough yet, but from what I've heard, he doesn't really interact or socialize with anyone much. Kind of cold is how a few people I know describe him-," she tilted her head, "-then again everyone seems to say that about your family though, yet you're here, ditching school to go shopping and talking with me, so who's to say what's accurate anymore?"

Things got a bit more awkward once again, the vampire had gone quiet, unable to reply as she continued, "If Edward and Bella do end up getting to know each other more or even date," she cringed inwardly at the idea, "I'm sure we'll all have to exchange notes on it, he might be your brother, but if he dare breaks Bella's heart, I'll set him on fire."

The rest of the time in the fitting rooms remained rather tame. Only a few comments and questions here and there, most were the general, 'favorite color', 'any pets' or 'in a relationship' kind of questions. It was perhaps five minutes, but by the end of it, Lillian had all but burst through and out the fitting room doors, finding the two other Cullens standing outside the room watching her.

Rosalie had followed behind her, nothing in hand having put everything in the 'didn't work' pile, and crossed over to her mate with a neutral look on her face while Lillian could feel the atmosphere. Trying not to make eye contact with them, she excused herself rather quickly, going to the register to check out only before she got there her eyes found yet another set of bright gold ones.

Mary Alice Brandon.

No, ** _Alice fucking Cullen_**.

She couldn't help the frenzy and frantic race of her heart, her magic being pushed along with the crazed and rollercoaster of emotions she was having as she could feel four sets of eyes finding her and their respective owners making their ways towards her.

"Hello there Lillian, I'm Alice I was wondering if-"

Having a panic attack wasn't what she had planned for that day, nor was getting confronted by her dead-but-not-dead-long-lost-but-found-vampire aunt. So before any of them could get within a few feet of her she bolted.

It wasn't the proudest she'd ever done, nor was it the smartest thing to do as she tossed the clothes into one of the 'return' carts and dashed out of the store. She heard someone scream after hear but the sound had been blocked out by the beating of her heart that seemed to swallow up all the noise around her as her head felt like it would burst.

Lillian wasn't prepared for this.

She had barely been able to keep herself together while talking with Rosalie. Being in a tight and cramped space with a vampire wasn't the smartest thing, and even the times she had let Garrett sleep in her bed with her, she always had some sort of magical enchantment or object as a 'just in case', but in there, with nothing but her own powers she was nervous. Deep down she knew that Rosalie would've never hurt, same with Emmett and Jasper (at least she hoped, as long as she didn't attack her), but it still sent her heart racing.

Her other encounters were different. With Peter and Charlotte, it had been in an open place with people and shops, same with when she had met Aro and Marcus, there were far too many humans around. And with Mary and Randall, Garrett was always there to keep them in place. The only other time she had stresses so much from a vampire encounter was when she had met that nomad with Bella, but there at least she could unleash her powers without a soul seeing or witnessing it, allowing her to do the most damage possible.

In a fitting room though, there was no space. Even if she had to fight the vampire, she knew there wasn't enough space between them to stop a bite mark from puncturing her skin. The only thing her telekinesis could do was strangle the vampire with some clothes and her magic, well she had just refilled both Bella's bracelet and Royal's rings the day before and still woozy from it. Lillian knew then and there that if it hadn't have been Rosalie if it was some other vampire, she would've died.

That realization sent shivers down her spine as her body halted, frozen in mind run as it hit her just at how grave a situation she had been in. Letting her eyes close she breathed in softly, recalling Gran Masen's words to her about keeping a level head as she focused in on her magic pulling it back towards herself as she forced it to locate the four vampires.

Judging from where they were, they had been forced to move at a human pace, making their way towards her and up the escalators. She knew, for the sake of everywhere, but even more so selfishly for herself, that the encounter with them would have to wait.

Pooling her magic around her mind she let her mental shields move back in place. She let her magic conceal her scent and let it wrap herself in a blanket of it, the hairs on her skin sticking up from it all as she could almost feel the vampires stiffen from across the mall. And the moment her scent disappeared, clinging itself and hiding it beneath her magic, she felt the abrupt pauses from the Cullens before their signatures burst towards her location, trying to find her.

Knowing they wouldn't be able to find her now, she made her way inside one of the stores by her before disappearing out of the exit. Although she remained cautious just in case, her magic may conceal her from smell but sound and sight were still unchangeable feats she couldn't do (although the former could be buffered if she tried hard enough).

* * *

Getting groceries and returning home, she was met with the smiling faces of her family. Tonight they were going to over to the Swans for dinner along with the McCarty's and Blacks. It had apparently become a weekly tradition for the four families to eat together once a week, generally on Fridays or Sundays but they had decided to do it that night, a Thursday, in celebration of Royal and her return home.

After packing the things into the fridge and fixing up her hair, she playfully grabbed the car keys out of her dad's hands and headed towards the car, much to her parents shaking heads. When they arrived at the Swan residence, Royal stood waiting for her on the porch, leaning against the wall while making eye contact with Lillian.

Her eyes met his as his eyes trailed to the car in front of their own, it was a black Volvo.

She gave him a look and he returned with a silent head nod and gestured towards inside the house. As her parents got out of the car, carrying dessert for the night, Royal met with Lillian half-way as they hugged. In a low almost silent of a voice, she asked, "Are they here?"

Being as he wasn't all too good with whispering, Royal opted to nod his head silently before smiling a bit. He placed his fingers into hers tapping her palm three times.

There were three Cullens inside the house. And they were going to have dinner with them. Three vampires, two magic wielding humans, a witch, and a would-be alpha shapeshifter altogether in the Swan house, for dinner.

She would've laughed at how stupid it sounded, like a poorly made joke that she had absolutely no desire to be part of. Focusing again on her magic, she located everyone in the house. Charlie and her dad were in the living room with Jacob, most likely watching some sports game, her mother was in the kitchen, helping Bella with the food along Grandma Lucy.

However, when she tried to pinpoint the others, the Cullens, it was odd. Flaking almost as if they were popping in and out of existence. And she didn't like it, nor did her magic like that either, it was drawing too much of her is to focus on it, and if she wasn't careful, it may very well short circuit her magic.

Taking another deep breath, with Royal by her side, the pair entered the house, coming face to face with three sets of golden eyes.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright more questions time.

 **Are Bella and Edward gonna be mates? Or Bella x Jacob?**

Again, no? Never was my intention to make them mates so at this moment, no they are not planned to be mates (sorry shippers) but that doesn't mean there isn't. Some infatuation happening on both sides in regards to Bella and Edward. Jacob, on the other hand, sees both Lillian and Bella as sisters/friends not romantically.

 **Could Lillian make Royal/Bella into full-fledged witches?**

No. Because it's a hereditary thing, the two could never become real witches, but they can still use Lillian's magic

 **Is Bree showing up soon? Or bringing back Riley soon?**

I have plans for Bree not to worry she will make an appearance but it will be a while. Riley will also be coming back within the next 3-5 chapters I think?

 **Is Jasper/Lillian gonna be a thing?**

Nope, at least I'm not planning to take it that , I love him and while Lilly and him would have great chemistry, I feel their bonds to be familial, not romantic (but things can change) not to mention they legit met for 3 minutes, Jasper is intrigued by her due to her similar appearance to Alice for the moment that's all.

 **Does Lillian have some romance/make people fall in love gift?**

Haha, that's really interesting! Nice concept, alas it again was never my intention. I still haven't officialized the pairings (though I have a list of some of the plans) so anything is possible. I mean right now it does seem like Lillian is breaching Mary Sue territory, I know but I don't see it as such. Like yea, Royal has a crush on her and Garrett is confused cause is heart wants Lillian but his mate bond wants Kate, Marcus is quite sure what is happening to his bonds with Lillian, Aro just wants her gift, Cauis has no idea who she is, the Cullens only have just met her, Randall and Mary are bored sooo yeah there's that. What I will say is again romance will come later, once we pass book 1 and 2! But I do have some 'AU's" and what-if scenarios/omakes that aren't canon if ya'll be interested?

 **Poly/triad relationships?**

Maybe, I love me a good polygamous fic again we'll see (Ima keep it all a surprise) although I have been playing with the idea.

 **What are the current pairings you are thinking about?**

Well I've thought about a lot of different things (most of which are no longer in the running ie. Bella x Jacob, Bella x Lillian, Bella x Jasper) to things I'm still debating like (Riley x Leah, Bree x Seth, Bree x Leah) to things where I've set up to possibly happen (ie. Maggie x Royal, Garrett x Lillian, Arthur x Lillian, Lillian x Vladimir) As well as the pairings that are currently happening (ie. Garrett x Kate, Bella x Edward kinda of...but it won't last) so there is A LOT!

I've literally made a chart of everything that could happen, the things I want to happen, and the things that would be nice but couldn't possibly work (Ie. Rosalie x Lillian x Emmett). But I have some idea of the final pairings for most of the characters, I know a poly relationship between Lillian and the Volturi kings are very popular (specifically Marcus and Caius even though Royal x Caius could be a thing too that was set up) to Bella x Lillian x Royal, just to name some.

Honestly, it's hard to know due to my own interests in characters like Caius, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper, etc as well as the characters who haven't even debuted yet, like Seth, Felix, Demetri, and Victoria. So Yeah, I got some pairings in mind, but I also have like 20 others that go with them.

 **Updating schedule?**

Because I have like 2.8 billion fics, it's a little hard to say. I will say for a fact ill have 1 chapter a month. My goal is to update Daybreak every 2-3 weeks (and with summer soon hopefully every 2 weeks). It'll be a little crazy this next month as I'm graduating high school but I will certainly try to keep on schedule. This is my priority fic, aka the one fic I don't plan on dropping (like 95% chance) all my fics have a priority percentage in my bio btw's

* * *

Now than going off that, I have 2 questions for you all:

 **1)** Do you guys prefer longer chapters 7k/10k+? but will be updated 3-4 weeks, _or_ prefer 3k-6k words every 1-2 weeks?

 **2)** Should I make a new fic for omakes/AU's/what-if's such as 'What if Lillian did stay away from Forks ie Renesme is born', 'What if Lillian had befriended the Cullens back in Maine?" "What if the Volturi kidnaped Lillian back in London?" 'What if Thanos snap happened?" Just to name a few that I have written already. Or would you like me to add it as an extra on the bottom of the chapter, like how some author's do, and they will not be counted as canon to _Daybreak_.

* * *

Lemme know what ya'll think! I personally wouldn't mind either, I just want whatever ya'll prefer (however, a few of them is probably/are 100% M/R-rated though ie. sexual content and violence but also I was thinking on making this rated M in the future (like around _Breaking Dawn_ ) but I also know some readers are uncomfortable about those things/dislike explicit content so you know, just lemme know (and don't worry, the sexual stuff, if it happens, wouldn't be for like 25+ chapters) but again what you guys are wanting will dictate where this fic is heading!

* * *

 **Edited/Revised: 6/18/2019**


	15. In Which She Has Dinner at that Swans

**Summary** : She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun.

Encounters with twilight characters, + other supernatural beings. Pairings undecided

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry for spelling errors, no beta, we die like men here (also yeah I totally probably misspelled names/things in previous chapters, whoopsie like Carlisle or Caius cause I'm typing too fast lol sorry if that's an issue?)

EDIT: I ALSO THOUGHT I POSTED THIS LAST WEEK OOPS?!

* * *

.

.

Dinner was an interesting experience.

Sorry, no, dinner was a very insightful, totally normal, and certainly not awkward at all, not even in the slightest.

At least that's how most dinners should be.

Which was ultimately not the case for this one.

When Lillian and Royal had entered the house, they were greeted by a smiling, and almost too cheerful Jasper Hale. His eyes flickered over her, carefully reading her and her body language in a matter of half seconds before coming towards them to say hello.

She did everything she could not to make her heart shoot out of her chest, shoving magic to ease it out and pump normally (a technique that was far too risky for her to have done, especially for such silly reasons) as she greeted him with a less than truthful smile, "It's good to see you again Jasper."

"Hmm, we were quite worried that you when you left, it was almost as if you disappeared," he replied with a smile as Royal gave her a pointed look 'what the f*ck does he mean?' Smiling sweetly again, she shook her head, "I'm so sorry about that, I had forgotten that I had some other things to do. I didn't mean to give you all a shock," she gave a look of worry, "Oh I hope I didn't offend your sister, Alice, I didn't make it seem like I had run from her."

His brow twitched, "She was merely worried, all of us were."

"Of course, again, I'm so sorry for running out on you like that."

"Nothing to apologize for, you just looked as though you saw a ghost."

"..."

Royal coughed under his breath, giving Lillian a pleading look completely and utterly confused by everything that was taking place. "So uh, food right?"

The golden vampire chuckled, "Bella and your grandmother have been making an amazing looking dinner for the last hour, I can't wait to eat I," he told the pair as they followed into the small dining room where her mother had already finished setting out the dinner places. In one of the chairs, sat the lucky boy of the year, Edward Cullen.

As they approached, he stood up, looking between herself and Royal, but ultimately remained watching her as she stared at him blankly. His eyes narrowed as he tried reading her, literally, but Lillian only smiled in response.

She hadn't taken down her mind blockers, and at this point, she didn't see the reason not to have them down anymore. From the looks of it, the Cullens seemed to know she was a witch. Or at the very least, knew that they could be in the presence of one.

Although from the cheek that Jasper was throwing her way, well, Lillian would have betted all her magic on him knowing what she was. Then again, she couldn't be sure, yet.

"Lillian!" Charlie called out to her as the three met with the others started entering the room, "What's this I hear you kidnapping my girl from school?" He asked in a stern tone but a smile graced his face as he said it.

Smiling with a shrug she chuckled, "I have no idea what you mean, Chief Swan," she leaned forwards on her heel, "If I did kidnap Bella, would it really be kidnapping if she went along with it?"

The two stared at one another before he broke out in a loud laugh, "C'mere Lilly! It's been almost a year since I've seen you!" he exclaimed, bringing her into a tight hug while she returned it.

"Dad!" Bella shouted from the doorway shaking her head, "She was only gone six months." Coming up beside the two and enveloping the pair into her own hug she smiled, "Which is still too long to be away," she added, shooting Lillian a stink eye.

A hand grabbed her shoulder as she instinctively tensed, her magic spiking from the contact before settling down rather quickly, "I second that," Jacob agreed while she raised a brow to his actions but said nothing while Jacob and Bella fell into their own argument about who should spend the most time with herself.

Unraveling herself from the mess of arms and teens, Lillian shifted herself over to the empty seat beside Royal. Of course the moment both Bella and Jacob realized she was gone and that there was only one seat that was open beside her, it was as if time stopped. The pair exchanged a look before doing over there with smiles and shouts, only neither ended up sitting next to her, as Charlie instead plopped himself down in the chair as they groaned.

"Dad" Bella drowned like a child, but all playfully of course while he just shook his head, already helping himself to the food on the table. "Sorry Bells, finders keepers as they say."

"Bella," a new voice said, drawing in the attention of everyone around the table as they looked at the auburn-haired gold eyed vampire, who was oh so casually leaning against the door frame. "Why don't you sit next to me tonight?" He asked her in a way that made Lillian narrow her eyes as her friend nodded, calming down as if a switch went off and sitting diagonally from her.

Edward took Bella's right side while her parents sat beside him on the other. Jacob took the head beside Royal with Lucy on the other. Jasper had not so subtle seated himself right across from Lillian, his eyes trained to the various candles around the room (which were almost all gifts to the Swans, and luckily Charlie had grown to enjoy the smell of them burning) as well, she could feel is gaze flittering to the necklace and ring on her person.

Beside him came her next big surprise, or at least someone she wasn't exactly looking forward to talking with just yet, Alice Cullen.

Sitting position diagonally to the right across from her sat her aunt. The vampire, of course, didn't know, nor did anyone in the room knew if fact. She had left it a secret from both Bella and Royal. Although she did want to Royal about his great uncle who was missing but isn't actually missing was alive, young and a vampire, she also knew how dangerous that could be.

Lillian loved Royal, she wanted him to be happy, he was like a brother to her, yet she knew what his reaction would be. She could just imagine him storming over to the Cullen house or even the school on his motorcycle, heading straight to the vampire and giving him both a severe scolding, for breaking his grandmother's heart, as well as dropping dozens of questions on him too.

That was one thing she liked about her blonde friend, how curious he was. Curious about magic and witches, the history, and the culture surrounding it all. But he also just had a fascination with the supernatural, as seen with his dozens of questions he posed to Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam back in Scotland as well as the pure wonder when they had come across a pack of fairies in Norway.

Bella, on the other hand, had that same interest in magic and the inhuman. Yet something still left Lillian uneasy. She couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly but it was, truthfully, one of the reasons why she didn't tell her about the familial relations the Cullens had with her, nor did she ever reveal which vampires she had actually met through the years. Her friend was so curious and smart to such a large fault, because unlike Royal, who she knew that if she was able to seclude him with enough time to calm him down and explain he wouldn't run off to tell everyone, at least she hoped.

While Bella, when she had her mind on something, she would tell Alice, or at the very least Edward. Something that, although Lillian knew would come out sooner or later, was still far too dangerous just yet. And just with the short amount of time she saw her vampiric aunt and her friend, a sister in all but blood, interact, Bella wouldn't hold her tongue around her new friend. It was something she could both respect but frown at.

"So tell us, Royal, Lillian," the yellow-eyed blond across her began, bringing all attention to the three of them, "I heard from Chief Swan and your family that you both traveled around Europe. How was it?"

From underneath the table, hidden by the table cloth, Royal grabbed a hold of her leg giving it a small squeeze, conveying a message of 'what the f*ck' and ''what do we say?'

Playing her fork down and smiling at the vampire she replied with, "It was an amazing time. Royal and I really loved it there." Beside her, Royal nodded in agreement, throwing in a mix of the same.

"I see," Jasper responded, tossing around a bit of the salad on his plate with his fork, "Where did you all go to?"

"Your family has done a lot of traveling yourselves haven't you?" her own mother interjected, "Dr. Cullen said you all go on annual vacations across the globe if I'm not mistaken."

To the right of the vampire, Alice chirped up in her soft melodious voice of hers, "That's right, Carlisle and Esme love taking us places. They wanted to show us the world once we were old enough to remember."

"That's really kind of them to do so," she replied honestly, "They really seem to be amazing parents."

"They are," Edward cut in eyes locked directly on hers with more intensity then Jaspers had been, almost as if he was trying to kill her with his eyes, "I owe my life to Carlisle, without him, many of us wouldn't be where we are today."

Lillian tilted her head slightly, "I'm really sorry if it seemed like I was offending them or you, I was just saying how everything I've heard about them has been nothing but praise. I just haven't met them personally yet, that's all I meant by my statement."

"It's totally okay Lilly!" Alice replied in her brother's stead, although her voice wavered some, "Edwards just a little cranky, he hasn't been getting enough sleep lately."

Royal coughed into his hand Charlie, on the other hand, raised a brow, "Really now?" he asked drawing eyes to him as he was _carefully_ cutting his steak, "Why is that?"

A moment of silence fell over the group as everyone realized the implications that Alice made. Bella had flushed a dark shade of pink as Jacob let out a not-so-quiet laugh while the adults ranged emotions, Lillian's own mother had pinched her nose bridge in realization.

"That's not what I meant at all! Bella and Edward haven't done anything I promise! They haven't even kissed-" she paused, eyes glazing a bit for a few seconds before she nodded her head in affirmation but made no other comments.

Two seats down from the vampire, Edward sat still as a rock, looking like he was ready to strangle anyone else who talked as beside him, Jasper seemed tense. "It was just a harmless joke," Lucy said finally, wiping her mouth, "No one meant anything by it, truly it was an accident."

The air seemed to relax after that as conversation once again began amongst pairs. However it didn't last long as Jasper once again drew in Lillian's attention, "You never answered my previous question," he told her while both Royals conversation with Jacob and Edward with Bella got a tad quieter, everyone else remained uncaring to the two.

She smiled, "There really isn't much to say. We went all over the place, Germany, Norway, Ireland, Romania, Italy," she told him naming off the same things she had told Rosalie earlier in the afternoon, "Was there something particular you wanted to know about the trip?"

Despite the spotlight being placed on him he took it in stride, "Nothing I had in mind, just wanted to get to know you better, that's all," he looked up from his plate of pickled food, "You are Bella's best friend and I thought it would be good if we all got along."

"That's very true, we should get along just fine," Lillian paused, "Although it makes it harder when we all have secrets I find."

Her magic flared again, circling around her and Royal protectively, Bella by default through her bracelet as well as the atmosphere seemed to get tighter, "Everyone has secrets though Lillian, some more than others. I don't think anyone here has any secrets they would be comfortable or even allowed to share right now at this table."

Jasper gave her a look before glancing at one of the necklaces she wore that was infused with both Arthurs and the last bit of magic Elizabeth had before she died. She never used it, instead selfishly choosing to keep it closer to her than to spend it.

It was rare for witches or any other magical beings to share magic with others, even more so to share it with other witches. In most cases, it was either meant for protection and 'ownership' as it was for Bella and Royal, while it could also be translated as a sign of familial relations or even marriage. Of course, she wasn't married to either of the Norths, but back when they had wanted to start their own coven they had been family.

And even years later, she refused to use it, despite it being old and stale. She swore she never would.

"What are you trying to get at Jasper?" she asked, setting her glass down on the table as she felt Royals hand snake back around her leg in comfort.

The vampire frowned, "I'm not 'getting' at anything, I'm just saying-" he shot a glance at her parents who were in conversation with Charlie, and then at Bella's wrist and then Royals ring hand, "-we all have secrets, just some or more obvious than others," a speck of shining silver caught her eye, hanging from his ear, something he hadn't had before but she had quickly dismissed it as a trick of the light.

Royal exchanged a look between Bella who shot him one of her own, their eyes gazing towards the pair with varying looks of concern and confusion. "Do you want to hear a funny story?," he tried to interject, coughing slightly, "So when we were in Germany I set a-"

"You said you wanted to be friends didn't you?" Lillian began, her emotions raising even though she knew the vampire was registering them, "I don't think threatening them is a good way to go about it, _Hale_."

A small crack carried to her ears as she gazed over at Edward who had his glass held far too firmly in his hands to be human-like. "One shouldn't try to start fights either," the auburn-haired vampire said, leaning slightly over the table, "Especially ones they will not be able to win."

Instead of shrinking back she chuckled, adrenaline coursing through her now, "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent Edward, I'm sure your brother could tell you that. Besides, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"really? Because from the way I'm seeing it, you can barely look after yourself, or your friends. Didn't you ever learn that girls like you should stay down?"

She made a look of disdain at the vampire while Bella looked like a deer in headlights beside him, flickering between the two with varying degrees of emotions. Edward, just him opening his mouth left a sour taste in her own, magic swirling and swirling to waiting to attack the vampire.

"Right back at you," she glanced down at his plate. She should've kept her mouth shut but instead, she continued, throwing herself deeper into the mess, "You haven't touched your steak. Don't tell me you're a vegetarian or something."

It was low of her to say, but it was certainly worth the shocked look on the vampire's face, even more so when his siblings were visibly laughing.

"You are following down a very dangerous path Lillian," he stated with an almost animalistic growl as she flashed him her own teeth.

"Now you're just sounding like Anakin," she leaned back in her chair, "The dark side doesn't look good on you, Eddie."

In a moment he was stood straight on his feet, looming over her and glaring down. His golden eyes were flickering from the overhead light, skin white as a sheet, and his face marred in anger. Beside him Jasper too had arisen, locking his hand in a death grip, but made his body to appear more worrying than anything.

Alice had scooted her own seat back, hands firmly placed on the table, and was leaning towards Bella in case something might happen. The table had fallen silent as everyone stared up at him with confusion and concern.

"Is everything alright Edward?" Lillian's mother asked as Charlie made his own move to stand.

Instead of replying, he turned around and headed to the kitchen door. It was only when the loud 'bang' of it closing followed by the screen doors rusty creaking did conversations resume."Was he okay?" Lucy asked, eyeing his siblings and the kitchen doorway.

Jasper and Alice glanced at one another for a split second before the gold-haired vampire answered, covering when the petite brunette's eyes glazed over, "He's lactose intolerant."

Bella choked on her water as both Royal and Lillian did their best to not laugh. The way he had said, nonchalantly and uncaring, as if talking about the weather, not even blinking an eye. "Oh," replied Lucy, "That's a shame, the poor boy must be having the worst bowel movements then."

"Should we go make sure he's alright?" Summer, Lillian's mom asked looking out the window to see that his Volvo was gone, "He probably didn't want to ruin the bathroom, that sweet boy, heading back home to do his business."

Alice shook her head, "I'm sure he's fine," fidgeting a bit, "You are right though, Jasper and I should make sure he's alright."

The two stood up and made their way to the front door in a less than hurried state, "Wouldn't want him to ruin the upholstery in that car right?" Royal joked earning a frown from the adults, other than Charlie who gave him a high-five, while Jasper gave him a bright smile and nodded, "You would get along with my brother, Emmett."

He nodded, "I should meet the guy then," was his response as the two gold eyed vampires left, thanking them for the lovely dinner (most of which were still on their plates or tucked in napkins) and apologizing on their brother's behalf.

Once they were gone, everyone returned to the table, dinner seeming a lot less enjoyable than before as conversation seemed to die right off. "Sooo," Jacob drawled out looking at the table with a raised brow before glancing at Royal with a look, "the potatoes are nice."

* * *

The moment they had gotten back home, Lillian had practically thrown herself onto her bed with phone in hand. Opening up the flip phone, she couldn't wait till Apple released the first iPhone next year, she was greeted with several text messages already.

There were two from Bella, asking if everything was alright while Royal had sent her five, all in relation to what Alice had meant about 'earlier' in the afternoon. While Jacob sent about twenty-two messages that ranged from what was that all during dinner and the other twenty wondering if her mother would be willing to make more of the peach cobbler for him.

She rolled her eyes with a smile first responding to Jacob with a 'nothing important' as he had yet to become aware of the Quileute stories and a smile emoticon in response to his second thread of messages.

Royal was next, telling him that he should come over tomorrow and she can tell him. He shot back at her a second or two later with an 'alright' while she remained unsure with how to answer Bella.

After a few minutes of thinking and backspacing, she told her that they can talk this weekend, alone of course, and that she will explain some things. She was unsure about which things she was going to explain, but decided to think about it over the next two days instead.

Scrolling through the small device, waiting for a buzz from her friend her eyes caught the name right under Bellas, _Garrett_.

The arrow hovered over his name for a few moments before she resigned herself into messaging the vampire. She had promised to talk to him when she returned from the trip and while she had started feeling uneasy about the whole, considering that the Cullens too knew him and therefore bring their attention straight to her, Lillian also didn't want to give up a friend she'd had for so long.

Clicking open the message bar, she typed a ' _Hey'_ to him. It was a split second later when she received his reply only for her to read a part of his hastily sent texts before her phone began to ring.

" _Hey, Gar-"_

" _Lillian?! Oh, thank God you're alright I was so worried about you and I-"_

" _Woah there, it's alright, I'm sure we both said some things that made each other upset. It's in the past now so let's just let it go."_

There was a hum over the phone as he agreed, " _I want to see you."_

" _Is talking to me over the phone not good enough for you?"_ She joked back, laying down on her bed with a soft 'thump'.

" _Your voice only does so much to quell my desire for you,"_ he joked before sobering up a bit, " _I'm serious though. Before you start college and all, I want to take you someplace, together. Just you and me for a few days."_

" _Garrett,"_ she said softly, brows scrunching up, " _You know I can't go with you, especially since I just came back and-"_

" _Please,"_ his voice was low over the phone, " _I want to make it up to you, in person. I was an awful friend. Call it a late birthday gift if you want, just-"_

Lillian remained quiet, mulling over his words. It broke her heart, hearing him sound so, _dejected_. It wasn't like she didn't want to see him, she loved every moment of hanging out with him but she had to remember how dangerous it was now.

With the Cullens on her back and with the shapeshifters of La Push already popping up, it meant trouble for Garrett or any other of her vampire acquaintances. It raised too many questions and if the Volturi found out things would not end well.

She wasn't opposed to the Volturi or at least some of its members, she had a lovely time with Marcus when she had met him but that was it. Lillian knew what lengths they went through to cease ultimate power, and she wouldn't dare want to risk her friends or family.

" _We can't Garrett."_

The line went silent for a few moments, she could hear his breaths on the other end, " _We don't have to meet at your place. How about in Seattle? It's not uncommon for vampires to travel around the bigger cities, it wouldn't raise any questions. You can tell your parents it's a shopping trip or you're meeting one of your old high school friends at their college. Just please Lillian, even if it's a few hours let me see you."_

" _I-I-"_ she wanted to tell him no, that she couldn't risk it yet the words left her mouth anyway, " _Next weekend, Saturday at around 10 outside of the Space Needle."_

She could hear the smile break out on his face as he told her thank you over and over again before they said their goodbyes.

" _Lillian."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _I love you, you know?"_

" _Haha, love ya too Far, see you next week."_

She hadn't seen the pained expression on his face when she told him that in her playful friendly voice, hanging up on him.

Seeing several new texts from Bella she opened it up reading her friends confirmations on their meetup that weekend and saying that she could always pull her out of class tomorrow, as she didn't have Pre-Calc, which she apparently had with Edward.

Lillian shot her back a 'no' before throwing her phone onto the nightstand. Laying on her bed for a few moments she sighed audibly casually wondering if it really would've been easier if she had convinced her parents to have stayed in Maine. But as quickly as they came, she dismissed the thoughts, knowing that if they hadn't returned to Forks, she would have never had met Royal and that was something she would've never wanted to change, even if it meant she was thrown to the vampires.

Tossing herself from her bed she lazily got ready for bed, letting her magic relax and cool down for the evening, not really expecting any late night surprises.

Until a tap came from her window.

Her window to her room.

Which was on the third floor of their house.

And there were absolutely no trees that could give any normal being a lift up.

Slowly turning around to the dusty black painted sill, she came face to face with a pair of gold eyes, pale skin, and short dark locks.

Unconsciously, she released a cry of shock, "Well sh*t."

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Alright thank you, everyone, for all the feedback! Really helpful seeing what everyone wants. However, seemed like a lot of people are tied when it comes to an update schedule lol.

I'll be aiming for 1 chapter every 2 weeks (maybe less as I've started writing 2-6 chapters in advance for all my fics). Each one will be about 3k-7k words I think? I'm officially out of high school so I'll have way more time now to write! (plus got a new laptop too!)

Also thanks for your feedback in regards to the omakes/au stuff, I've decided I'll make a new story just for that as the majority of it is M-rated and basically a glorified smut one-shot series so look out for that soon (probably will be posted when I update this next!)

I also realized how badly I tried selling the au/what-if's in the last chapter because I didn't wanna spoil it but basically the majority are shipping au smut, dark vampire possessive/yandere stuff, op magic using, and like what if Royal or Bella or Lillian you know, died kind of stuff. Oh well, hope that's a better explanation lol.

Thank you for 100+reviews btw and 390+ follows/300+hearts?! Like wtf thank you?!


	16. In Which She Meets Her Aunt

**Summary** : She never had the intention of being reborn nor had she ever intended to be born in a world of sparkling vampires. Of course, as fate would have it, she would never be able to avoid them either, she supposed if the universe wanted her here, might as well have fun.

Drabbles/encounters with twilight characters, + other supernatural beings. Pairings are undecided...?

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Twilight

* * *

.

.

.

It was a surreal experience. Or at least the was the only way Lillian could describe it.

In her room, on her green and purple sheets sat the one and only Alice Cullen.

The vampire seemed so out of place sitting there on her bed, yet at the same time, it seemed so right. Neither said anything as the vampire took her time to gaze around her room in a meticulous fashion, while Lillian herself was leaned against her desk across from her waiting.

"You're not scared."

"Hmm?"

"Your heartbeat it's normal, you're not sweating, you are perfectly calm," Alice clarified, closing her eyes as if listening to her heart pumping, "You know what we are and you aren't scared even a little."

Lillian shifted, "Yeah, but I think you might already know the reason for that, don't you?"

"I do," Alice cracked a small smile, "Emmett will be happy he won the bet, Jasper was right."

"You guys betted on it?" She almost wanted to laugh, it seemed like something Garett and Randall would've done, "If you know what I am, say it."

To her surprise, however, Alice began laughing the sound carrying through her room like bells and birds chirping. When she finally calmed down she shook her head, "That sounds like something my brother would say."

Taking a moment to process what she said Lillian coughed in realization. It had been a long time, years since she had seen the movies but at that moment, she recalled them, specifically that one scene in the forest, almost word for word. "It does doesn't it?" she said through stifling her laughter, "How did you know?"

The vampire smiled, "My visions kept being blocked every few hours once you arrived, it was really worrying actually," Lillian gave her a sympathetic look, "It was actually Edward who first thought it was witchcraft, but he thought Bella was the witch or is it Wicca?"

"Witch is fine but I've met witches who prefer Wicca," she replied honestly as Alice nodded, "Jasper didn't believe him, I don't know the exact details but something convinced my husband that it wasn't Bella, unless-?"

"She can borrow my magic, but that's all, same with Royal if you're wondering."

"I see," there was a pause, "How does that work exactly? There are only so many books that Carlisle has and even Jasper knows just of what the vampires from the war shared. I know both of them would be very interested in talking to you about it."

Lillian pondered, she hadn't planned on telling the Cullen clan or at the very least not this soon. Sure she had guessed they would become aware of her abilities sooner or later. Given that Randall had once been a warlock and with Carslie's age, he most likely knew or at the very least had been exposed to witches. Although a part of her was surprised that Jasper seemed to have in-depth knowledge, then again, given the Southern Vampire Wars and all, she also wasn't.

"How much do you know about witches?" She finally asked after a few moments

Alice fidgeted, "Well Jasper said that-"

"No, not what Jasper or Carlisle knows, what do you know Alice?"

The vampire looked away as if she had all of sudden become meek and shy. If vampires could fidget, Lillian was sure that her great-great-aunt would be, "Well witches deal a lot with nature and the world right? There's different kinds of magic and each one is something that can be mastered." As Alice continued Lillian noted each thing

"I see, that's not exactly what I expected. Do you mind if-" she paused become embarrassed once more, "-unless you don't want which is fine but could I see-?"

A small chuckle bubbled from Lillian's throat as she flicked her index finger at the glass of water on her nightstand. Carefully, the water began to slide up the glass, wrapping around the rim before lifting up into the air, matching the same height as her fingertip.

"This is one of the forms of magic you learn, it's kind of like Avatar where you can bend elements, although not to the same extent. I can't change the water into ice, which requires a change in temperature which is something I struggle with immensely. It's probably the reason why I still can't do much with fire." Letting the waterfall back into the glass with another wave of her finger she shrugged before glancing at the cup just to make sure nothing had spilled out of it.

"Magic isn't like how it is in the movies. There's a lot I can and can't do." She smiled, "I can't do anything outlandish like make myself breath underwater or turn myself invisible. I can't read minds or see the future, teleportation, time travel, and creating things out of thin air like money or food is just in fiction."

Alice took in her words, processing each as she began asking her own questions in curiosity, "So magic is grounded more in the real world is what you're saying then?"

Lillian shrugged, "Something along those lines, I can't create or do something that doesn't exist. For example, we can freeze water by lowering the temperature in a select area, levitate items by moving our magic and encompassing it to move, but duplicating or making more of thing doesn't work like that."

"When you made the water float, that was your magic moving? Does that mean I could touch it?" She lifts her hands up as if to demonstrate before lowering them quickly in embarrassment, "Or is it nothing like that at all?"

A few moments passed as Lillian contemplated trying to figure out how to put it in words, "It's like breathing or in this analogy air. You can't always see air when it leaves your mouth right? Unless the temperature and environment around allows it to be seen," she looked over at the glass, "When I lift up the water you can't see anything unusual right?"

The vampire's eyes focused a moment before breaking out in a smile, "Around the water there's a fair mist is that your magic then?"

Lillian gave a look of surprise, "Actually I didn't think you'd be able to see me doing that, but it's good to know you can huh." She made a note to ask Randall about it later given his background with magic and interest in the arts still. Perhaps he had some tips if vampires could see it faintly if they looked hard enough she thought to herself.

With a flick of her other wrist, a small flame appeared above her finger, "I'm not creating fire out of thin air, I'm just changing the temperature around my finger, drawing the molecules in to make it hot enough for a flame to exist. So the fire itself isn't the most dangerous but rather the air around it."

Killing the fire with a blow she noticed a small blister on the side of her index, she cursed herself silently, blaming her rustiness with the element, "That-" she shook her finger, "-shouldn't have happened if I had been smart and coated my finger in magic beforehand. Healing or immunity magic is fundamentally just coating some part of your body in your own magic to deflect other magic, even your own as was the case with the fire. I can't stop a car from hitting me by coating myself in magic though it doesn't really work on things like that."

"But what if you wrapped the front of the car with magic? Would your magic just reflect it and keep it from impacting? Or does the magic not harm you but the force would remain unaffected?"

"Good questions, I suppose it would depend on how fast the car is going and how much magic is involved, oh and the time between me spreading out my magic as that takes a lot of control," Lillian made sure to remember to test that out sometime. From what she hypothesized, depending on the situation and adrenaline she might be able to lessen the blow but a car isn't a living being which may a challenge.

"Sorry Alice, I've been ranting a lot," she looked at her nightstand's alarm, "I didn't realize how late it was."

"You're right," Alice said jolting up from the bed, "You need to sleep right? I'll let you sleep I didn't mean to take up so much of your time and well-"

She let out a small chuckle, "It's okay Alice, you're fine, I wasn't going to be doing anything that needed me to wake up early, I was just thinking your family must be wondering about where you could be," Lillian paused before continuing, seeing as how everything was out in the open, or well mostly everything was, "Besides we're family, blood of my blood or something like that."

The vampire stilled become a statue, eyes glazing over a moment before shaking out of it, "What do you-? You don't mean we're-? My past I-I-"

Silence fell over them again as both took time to process what was just revealed until Lillian cracked open her mouth, "You know I've been waiting to do this for a while," she said, causing a look of confusion to flash over the vampire's face, "What-?"

Pushing herself off her desk and standing in front of her Lillian smiled brightly, "Hey Auntie, it's nice to finally meet you."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notes** :

"Hey Auntie"- Reference to Black Panther, as well as a recommendation a reviewer gave me many months ago to add, so thank you (I, unfortunately, couldn't find their username, sorry)

* * *

 **A/N:** ...Hi there how's it going? Haha….it's been a while. While I could spit out a long list of things that have happened in the last 4-6 months I won't, because it doesn't matter much. I will say that my original plan was to post every 2-3 weeks. However, life, college, drama, work, etc get in the way, at least for me. I have since started college, so I can't guarantee a schedule but I won't abandon this story (I've put so much time/planning into this), I have so much of this fic outlined (almost to _Eclipse_ ) that said I will hope to update once a month but please don't keep me to that.

In all honesty, I had partially forgotten how long it's been since I've updated, but I woke up the other day with some review notifications, which re-sparked my interest. It also came to my attention that this fic ended up in a few of my favorite communities and I almost started crying so that was amazing.

* * *

Anyways TLDR: I will try to update once a month, the schedule is not guaranteed. Sorry and also thank you for your support!


End file.
